A Wild Card in The Big Blue
by RedKnight21
Summary: After running into a mysteries Rainbow Mist Courier Six finds himself in a strange new world unlike anything he as ever seen before. So what's Six to do? Why grab his guns, knives, explosives, big guns and explore what the world has to offer of course! Warning: Slight crew expansion, language.
1. Prologue

**For while now I have had this idea stuck in my head, an idea I need to put on 'paper'. One of my most favorite games ever has and always will be Fallout: New Vegas. It has a great everything, great story, great action, iconic, funny, it's one of the best and I love it. I also love Fallout FanFiction stories but can't find a lot of good ones, so I'm throwing my hat in this. A Fallout crossover with my favorite anime One Piece.**

 **A while ago I read a story called ' _A Couriers Grand Adventure_ '. It was the usual main Fallout character get's sucked into a new world that doesn't suck and is awesome. I liked the story, unfortunately the story only went on for about six chapters, (HA!), before dropping it. ****It's the same for a lot of Fallout crossover stories. The most popular being RWBY crossovers.**

 **Here's a warning to anyone reading this, this story is a side project for me. So I will not update this story frequently at all.**

 **Now enough talk, let's start another Grand Adventure in FanFiction.**

* * *

 _ **A Wild Card in the Big Blue**_

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

"Sir, it's time to wake!" A voice on the other side of a door called out.

The only response the voice received was a groan of protest before a lone figure in a red room shifted on a single red bed.

"Go away." The muffled voice called out.

"Sir it is 10:30 in the morning, the doors have already opened and you have a busy schedule today." The voice said in a stern tone.

"You say that everyday." The muffled voice said in protest.

"Because everyday you have a busy schedule." The voice shot back. "Now do I have to get a Securitron to drag you out like last time."

"Fuck~" The muffled voice groaned before pushing off the red bed. "Alright, I'm up."

Their sitting on the bed was a 20 year old man. The man had light skin, shaggy black hair that reached just above his neck, a patchy beard, and golden eyes. The figure was currently warring a leopard printed night ware and on his wrist was a brown clunky Pit-Boy 3000 that was shining amber.

The figure got out of bed with a groan before making his way to the door and opening it. Their in front of him was an older man in a black suit and clip board in hand, a stern expression on his face.

"Why did I higher you again?" The man in the night wear said with a glare.

The man didn't flinch from the glare and just looked over the clip board. "Because I seem to be the only one that can deal with you sir."

That man the young man snort. "True." He said as he rubbed his face and walked out of the room. "So what's on the schedule today Sam."

The now named Sam cleared his throat and fallowed the sleepy man. "First is an assessment on the casino's earnings and employ review, then Ms. Julie Farkas has requested that you stop by the orphanage and tell a story to the children their."

That made the sleepy man pause before nodding. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said with a small smile. "Tell her I'll stop by around the time they go to sleep, help them get to bed."

Sam quickly wrote that down. "I should also mention the manager of the Ultra Lux as invited you for a new dish made by the chef."

"Cancel it." The man said quickly with a shiver as he entered a bathroom.

That made Sam sigh as he wrote that down. "Why do you always decline their food, it's quiet wonderful."

That made the young man chuckle as he quickly stood in front of a mirror. "If only you knew Sam." The man said as he looked at the beard on his face. "Going to need a shave." He said before holding out his hand.

 **"Figaro!"**

A second later after a flash of light a white razorblade appeared in the man's hand before he got to work on his face.

After a minute a shaving the man washed up before doing his hair into a pullback with some hair-gel. "Got to thank The King again for the hair gel." The man muttered before looking to his Pit-Boy. A moment later the man was in Viva Las Vegas suit, only this one was pure white and black. "And for the suit." The young man said before turning to Sam. "Anything else on the agenda today?"

Sam looked over his clip board for a moment before shaking his head. "No, just the orphanage visit and assisting the casino." He said before looking at the young man. "We should get moving Sir."

The man groaned at Sam as they walked to the elevator. "I told you already, call me Six."

* * *

 _In the Mojave wasteland there were many legends in the sands. Legends of aliens, the Burned man, Blue-Star Bottlecaps, Pre-War tech, and many more. But their was one legend that was as real as an angry Deathclaw, and that was Courier Six._

 _The Courier was nothing more the that, a simple courier. Until fate ended with the man shot in the head and berried in a shallow grave outside of Goodsprings. But even death didn't stop this legend in the making and soon went on a path of vengeance, but at the cost of his memories. Despite the vengeance on his mind The Courier was a kindhearted man who helped all he could along his travels, making many friend as he walked the Mojave, but just as many enemies. But the Courier was far from a saint, he stole what he wanted from people who could afford to lose, cheated, threatened, and had a foul mouth. But he never stole from the poor or his friends, he never needlessly kill, and he never harmed a child in anyway._

 _When The Courier found himself in New Vegas he quickly found the man who took his past and evened the score. That should of been the end of his tale, if it not for the powerful Mr. House bringing Courier Six into a much bigger plan. To beat the Legion and push the NCR back to California._

 _Having been the Wild Card in the middle of a large scheme the Courier wanted the best for not only Vegas, but also the Mojave. Siding with the Legion was out of the question, seeing as the Courier hated them just as much as most of his companions. The NCR was a government that was biting off more then they can chew and would quickly lose their grip on New Vegas. The Courier could not lead New Vegas himself, despite his will and skills he was not a leader, he was a fighter, a survivor. So that only left the man who saved the Courier from death, Mr. House._

 _The two worked together, bringing in other groups for support or making sure they were not a threat to Vegas. Mr. House mostly let the Courier decided how to handle the other Factions on the Mojave and that let the Courier try to come with the best outcome for everyone. But despite them working together Mr. House and the Courier did bump heads, such as when The Courier and his companions killed Caesar in his own camp, even if it did go against House's plans. Despite their disagreements the two still continued their work together and soon took over the Hoover Dam, kicking the NCR out and cutting the head off the Legion._

 _Even after the battle The Courier did his best to work with Mr. House to not only help the New Vegas, but also the Mojave and the other factions in the waist._

 ** _Goodsprings_** _: Goodsprings became a tourist hot spot, gaining lots of popularity for people wanting to meet Victor and see the Grave of The Courier. Making the town a very rich settlement. People especially liked the Courier merchandise the town had to offer._

 ** _Prim_** _: Sheriff Meyers continued to protect Prim to the best of his abilities and with the help of the Courier was able to get the local Mojave express up and running._

 ** _Boomers_** _: The Boomers continued to fly their giant plan in the sky with their Great Lady, though the Courier asked for them to fly in unpopulated areas to not cause panics. Though still mostly cut off the they evenly started trading with the Gun Runners and even work with them along with New Vegas' defenses._

 ** _Kings_** _: The Kings continued to protect Freeside and were soon seen as police force then a gang. They still did things their way but they always did right by Freeside._

 ** _Freeside_** _: Thanks to The Courier's help Freeside soon stopped being a squatter nest and soon became a proper town with clean water and food coming from the farms._

 ** _Follower's of the_** ** _Apocalypse_** _: The Courier worked closely with Julie Farkas to help not only Freeside, but even the Follower's to gain a stronger foot in Freeside. Thanks to The Followers many jobs were open for people, the chem dealers were pushed out, and even an orphanage was established for kids, personally funded by the Courier. Courier Six was so impressed with Julie Farkas he personally asked her to work with Mr. House to improve New Vegas and the Mojave._

 ** _Great Khans_** _: Leaving on good terms from the Mojave The Khans built strong settlements in the northwest thanks to the Followers, creating trade routes with New Vegas, helping them both become stronger._

 ** _Jacobstown_** _: Jacobstown became a haven for mutants of all kind and even some human. They had a strong relationship with the Followers and soon started helping each other for many needs._

 ** _Novac_** _: Nothing changed much for Novac as time went on. People were happy and tourist provided good income for the small town. Though people did come to see the rocket test sight the Courier visit._

 ** _Brotherhood of Steel_** _: Thanks to the Courier their was a peace treaty between the NCR and the Brotherhood, stopping a long and bitter hatred between the two. Their was still problems between the groups but thanks to diplomacy no blood was spilled._

 _ **NCR** : President Kimball was soon kicked out of Office that same year and the new president tried to opened a relation with New Vegas. It took some work but the NCR was now getting most of the electricity from Hoover Dam without much caps._

 _ **Legion** : Without their main leader and their second in command lost The Legion crumbled as The Courier and House sent Securitrons after the slavers without mercy. _

**_Power Gangers & _****_Fiends & Gangs_** _: As soon as the Dam was concord The Courier and House wiped out the major gangs that posed a threat to Vegas and it's people._

 ** _Mr._** ** _House_** _: After seeing the Courier's success and humanity all over the Mojave Mr. House tried to think more about the people in the Nation he was trying to build then just the Nation. With the help of Julie Farkas and the rest of the Followers House was able to build Vegas better then he could of imaged._

 _But it wasn't just the factions that changed with the Mojave, but the companions that helped the Courier, his friends._

 ** _ED-E_** _: Fully upgraded ED-E continued his journey to complete his creators wishes. Despite being just a robot ED-E missed the Courier dearly never forgetting what the human did for him. The Followers used the information of Poseidon Energy to help power Freeside._

 ** _Cass_** _: Thanks to the Courier and Mr. House's help Cass was able to re-start Cassidy Caravan and become one of the biggest supply lines in the Mojave._

 _ **Boone** : Boone stayed in New Vegas and worked with Cass as a bodyguard and trainer for the guard. Overtime the two got closer and evenly tried to go steady._

 ** _Veronica_** _: Veronica found piece working with the Followers and her lover Christine after being reunited by thanks to the Courier, feeling content with her work and life. She still missed the Brotherhood from time to time, but the treaty between them and the NCR gave her hope for her former brothers and sisters._

 ** _Arcade_** _: Arcade was reluctant at first with House as the leader of New Vegas and most of the Mojave. But seeing the Courier work with the mysterious man gave Arcade hope for the Mojave._

 ** _Rex_** _: Rex was able to balance the memories of Ray and his own. The Cybordog soon returned to the side of The King, once again becoming his faithful companion. But even the dog could not forget what the Courier had done for him in his time of need._

 ** _Lily_** _: Lily continued to take her medicine at half doses, evenly losing a large part of her past. She evenly left the Mojave in search of her past after saying goodbye to the Courier and her companions._

 ** _Raul_** _: After being inspired by the Courier, Raul took up his gun again in the memory of Rafaela. The ghoul soon became a legend in the waists, a ghost of the past dispensing justice to the wicked._

 ** _Courier_** ** _Six_** _: And so the Courier's road came to an end... for now. He continued to help New Vegas and the Mojave as best he could. The Courier has walked the Mojave and back, survived the Sierra Madre, walked Zion Canyon, fought in the Big Empty, and concord the Divide. After the end of Hoover Dam in his free time The Courier reopened the Lucky 38 Casino in hopes of elevation his boredom... he was sourly mistaken._

* * *

Six's head slammed into his desk as he let out a groan. "Why, why did I think this was a good idea." Six whimpered.

"Because this is your biggest source of income you use to help fund the Followers and their orphanage." Sam said as he looked over his clip board.

That seemed to straighten Six out as he got back to work. "Right." He said before sighing. "But you know, things are kind of boring now." He said grabbing Sam's attention. "I mean, I'm the mother fucking Courier, I've been all over the Mojave Wasteland, fought Deathclaws with my fists, taken out the toughest Legions, and now," He waved his hand around the office he was in. "Now I'm behind a fucking desk."

Sam just snorted. "Most people would kill to be in your position."

"Oh I know, those people tried to kill me." Six said with a cheeky grin making Sam shake his head.

"I'm serious, you already cheated death more then then 100 time, you helped brought order to New Vegas, the Mojave, and even the NCR." Sam said as he gave Six an even look. "You already lived fast enough to give a Jet junky a run for his money, it's time to enjoy the spoils."

That just seemed to make Six snot. "I have enjoyed the spoils, do you know how many weapons I have in my armory. Now I barley use them," Six said as he leaned back in his chair. "I just wish that-"

Six was cut off when his Pit-Boy beeped, gabbing his and Sam's attention. Turning the Pit-Boy to the radio setting Six was surprised to see House's name.

" _Six, I need you to see me for a moment, something has come up I need to speak with you about._ " House said before the line went dead.

"... You were about to say 'I just wish that something interesting happens' weren't you." Sam said in a deadpan voice.

Six just gave a cheeky grin as he got up from his desk. "What can I say, I'm pretty dame lucky." Six said before making his way out of his office.

The Courier didn't waist any time making his way up to the top of the Lucky 38 using the express elevator. Six soon found himself in the penthouse house of the Lucky 38 and quickly made his way into the penthouse, passing several Securitrons. Walking down a staircase Six soon came face to face a giant monitor with a man's face on it. The man on the monitor was none other then Mr. House, leader of New Vegas.

"Hey boss," Six said with a grin as he looked at the monitor. "You called me?"

The monitor flickered for a second before House spoke. "Yes, I came across something that caught my attention." House spoke in an even voice. "About an hour ago one of my Securitrons picked up some strange readings by Lake Mead."

"Strange how?" Six said with a raised brow.

"Strange as I've never seen these readings before." House said in a serious voice, surprising Six a bit. "Whatever is happening at Lake Mead is giving off energies I've never seen before, and as you know Six I have been around for a very long time."

That seemed to put Six off a bit. "Well it can't be anything from the Big Empty. Those Brains can only do their experiments their."

"I know, which means this is a complete unknown." House said as the monitor flickered again. "I tried to send a Securitron to Lake Mead but soon lost connection. Most likely the energy is giving off an EMP effect, cutting my connection to my robots."

"So what do you want me to do?" Six asked with a tilt of his head.

"Go to Lake Mead and see if you can find anything out. This energy might be a Brotherhood experiment, or the NCR finding a way to take my Securitrons out."

Six grinned and stretched his arms. "Finally some leg work, I was getting stir-crazy working in an office all day."

That seemed to get a laugh from Mr. House. "Always the man of action. I set a radio frequency on your Pit-Boy so we can keep in contact, leave whenever you feel ready."

Six gave a small salute before leaving the penthouse and made his way to the his presidential suite. As Six took the elevator down he looked to his Pit-Boy before being covered in a amber light before quickly being in his Duster Outfit along with his Sheriff's Hat and Lucky Shades, it was his light gear he used when traveling long distances. When the elevator finally stopped Six made his way to the room on the far right and quickly entered his armory. The walls were filled with unique and custom weapons ranging from energy guns to melee to much more. Along another wall was drawers filled with unique armor for nearly situation any situation the Courier may find himself in.

Six looked around his armory and grabbed all the weapons he may need for his little adventure, not wanting to take any chances. Thanks to Six's Pit-Boy he was able to store all of the weapons he needed without having to lug it around. You see Six had a unique Pit-Boy created by Mr. House himself, it was nearly the same as a normal Pit-Boy except for the fact it can store items into it, ranging from a simple Banana Yucca to a full suit of Power-Armor. House told Six that his Pit-Boy could atomize things inside the device, storing them inside. Their was a size and weight limit to what Six could put in his Pit-Boy, nothing being larger then Power-Armor and nothing heavier then 60 pounds for each item. But other then that Six could, and did, have a full armory inside his Pit-boy at all times.

After Six grabbed every weapon he may need he quickly gained a thoughtful look on his face before grinning when he glanced at the doghouse in his armory. Walking up to the doghouse Six crouched low.

"Hey buddy, you up yet." Six's only response was a low growl. "Listen, I'm going to go out and maybe fight some bad guys. Want to come?"

Six waited patiently for a response before something walked out of the dog house, making Six grin. "Morning Stripe."

If front of Courier Six was no dog or cat, but an actual mini-Deathclaw. The Deathclaw was about 8 inches tall, with green skin, curved horns, and a white stripe on his back. The small Deathclaw was found by the Courier in the Big Empty in a place called Higgs Village. At first the mini Deathclaw tried to kill Six when it first saw the Courier, but Six found the creature so interesting he somehow timed it after saving it from drowning, turns out Deathclaws can't swim. He soon made it his pet, naming it Stripe after seeing the white stripe on it's back.

The little Deathclaw waited no time climbing the Courier before resting on his shoulder. Six chucked as he petted Stripe on the head hearing it purr before making his way to the elevator. When the Courier reached the cosine floor he wasn't all that surprised to see Sam waiting for him.

"What did Mr. House want?" Six's secretary asked.

"Some strange stuff is happening at Lake Mead and House wants me to check it out." Six said as he started to walk out of the casino.

"Should I cancel your visit to the orphanage?" Sam only to be waved off by Six.

"I should be back before they go to sleep, so don't worry about it. I'll get to the Lake in less then a half an hour if I take my bike."

Sam sighed as wrote down on his clipboard. "As you say sir." Sam sighed at the Courier walked out of the Lucky 38. "He probably just wanted to leave me with all the work." Sam said in a bitter voice before turning around and walking to Six's office.

* * *

Six pulled his motorcycle to a stop on the road as he stood a few meters away from Lake Mead. Bringing up a pair of binoculars Six saw a few broken Securitrons in front of the lake docks.

"House, I'm at the Lake." Six said as he got off his bike and slowly walked to the lake, his eyes vigilant. "And I found your Securitrons." He said as he knelt down to the broken robots.

" _Do they appear to be physically damaged?_ " House asked through Six's Pit-Boy.

Six looked over the robots for a minute. "No, they appear to be ok physically. So that means you were right about them being turned off with an EMP." Six said as he looked over the lake, seeing the small man made island near the center. "I don't see anything here, not even the remains of a pulse grenade."

" _Look around, something must of caused my- Wait._ " House cut himself off for a few moments before speaking again. " _Be alert Six, that strange energy is appearing again._ "

As soon as house spoke those words a white mist started to form above the Lake and slowly travel around. Not only that several Lake-Lurks started to clime out of the water as well.

 **"Lucky!"**

One of Six's favorite weapons appeared in his hand and he wasted no time shooting at the Lake-Lurks in the head.

" _Six, what's happening?_ " House called from the Pit-Boy.

"There's a strange mist above the Lake, it seems to be stirring up the Lake-Lurks." Six said as he dodged a sonic blast and shot another Lake-Lurk in the head. "It... it actually looks like a rainbow, a Rainbow Mist."

Unknown to Six as he focused on the Lake-Lurks in front of him with Lucky the mysterious mist started to form behind him. Not even Stripe seemed to notice as he was growling at the Lake-Lurks.

" _Six, the strange energy is starting to become more intense in your area. I'd advise you leave as soon as you_ _can._ " House said with slight concern.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Six said as he kicked a Lurker that got to close in the chest as he reloaded Lucky. "Beside, the mist in on the la-" Six cut himself off when he saw the rainbow mist start to form around him and Stripe. He could feel a pull in the mist the Courier never felt before.

" _Six, Six what is going on!?_ " House shouted from the Pit-Boy in an argent voice.

Six felt a bitter smile cross his face cross his face as he saw the mist surround him faster then he could blink. He had no idea what the mist was, but from the way Stripe was roaring at the mist it wasn't good.

"Sorry Boss, House." Six said into his Pit-Boy as the mist covered his body, feeling something he never felt before. "Look's like I fucked up."

Then just like that Courier Six, warrior of the Mojave, disappeared from the wastes.

* * *

Six's eyes snapped opened and he took in a large breath, only to get a lung full of salty water. His hands shot to his Pit-Boy and Six quickly equipped his Rebreather, taking a breath full of air. Glancing around the water Six saw Stripe floating in the water not far from him and quickly grabbed the Deathclaw before swimming to the surface. As soon as Six hit the surface Stripe coughed up a lot of water and gave Six a weak look.

"Hang on buddy, your not dead yet." Six said as he looked around, but was shocked at what he saw.

Pure Blue water surrounded Six and Stripe as they bobbed in the water form waves, no land in sight. Six was stun shocked about what he was seeing before him and would of stayed their, if not for the cold water all over his body. Quickly pulling out his Binoculars Six started to search for any kind of land. Then the Courier's eyes spotted an island in the distance.

"Alright, hang on Stripe." Six said as he put the mini Deathclaw on his head and started to make swim to the island as fast as he could.

Six thought he was a pretty good swimmer considering he lived in the desert. But against the moving waters around him put Six's limited swimming skills to the test. After about 15 minutes of swimming Six washed up on shore of the island, slightly out breath. Stripe landed on the ground and quickly shook his body of the water.

"You alright?" Six asked Stripe getting a nod from the Deathclaw. It always amazed the Courier how smart Stripe was compared to other Deathclaws and wondered what science madness made the Deathclaw like this. "Good... Now where the fuck are we!?" Six shouted in a panic as he looked around. "The water is blue and salty, this island has green life, and what the fuck was that Rainbow Mist!" Six finished his panic while panting hard, slightly out of breath.

Stripe put a claw on the Courier's leg before climbing back on his shoulder.

Six sighed at he felt Stripe trying to comfort him. "Thanks buddy." He sighed before looking at the island. "Well, we better get exploring." Six said before he looked up and noticed some smoke, making the Courier grin. "Where theirs smoke there's earthier a settlement or ruins, I'll take either at this point." He said before heading for the smoke.

As Six walked through what he could only describe as a forest he could not help but look around with slight wonder. Not even Zion had as much life compared to this place. As they walked Six looked at the map on his Pit-boy and was surprised to see no date on the area around him, he wasn't even getting a radio signal.

After about 20 minutes of walking The Courier found himself in a settlement but was surprised at what he saw. The settlement was cleaner and more well built then anything he ever seen, but at the same time where were some building that looked destroyed. Walking closer to one of the builds Six saw whatever happened, happened recently.

"Aaahhh!"

Six was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a woman's scream in the air and instantly ran towards the sound. As he ran deeper into the town Six started to hear more voices. Some of those voices were laughing, laughing like a Fiend when they raided a settlement. When Six reached the end of the town he was again surprised at what he saw.

At the very edge of town was a large docks with two large groups of people. The first group apparently was civilians, men, woman, children, all looking scared of the second group. The second group was about 20 men in black clothing with horns on their head, all armed with swords and guns. At the docks was a big ship with a weird flag that looked like a pig with a skull on it.

Getting closer to the docks Six started to hear the people talk.

"Alright, bring us all your valuables or we'll burn this village to the ground." One of the men in black shouted getting a frighten cry from the civilian's. "The Marines have abandon this island, that shows the power of the Boar Pirates!"

Six raised an eyebrow at the odd name as he slowly walked to the docks, still not noticed. As the pirates ranted on about valuables a man came forward.

The man was in a wheelchair, appeared to be in his late 50's, bald with a white beard, and ware big round classes.

"Don't think you can push us around Pirates." The man said in a strong voice despite his situation. "The Marines might be gone, but we'll defend ourselves."

That got a laugh from the Pirates as one of them pointed a sword to the man. "Do you honestly think a man like you can stand against us." The Pirate said before looking to the other scared civilians. "Do any of you feel like taking a chance against the Boar Pirates!" The Pirate yelled before giving a sadistic grin against the man in the wheelchair, who appeared to glare at the man. "This is what happens to people who get in out way!" The pirate yelled as he swung his sword at the man.

 **"That Gun!"**

Just as the sword was about to make contact against the unflinching man a shot rang out and the sword was shot out of the pirates hand. Everyone turned to see Six standing not far away from both groups, his gun smocking before he holstered it.

"Who are you!?" A pirate angrily called out while the rest pointed their weapons at Six, who didn't look the least bit fazed.

Six shrugged at the pirates as he pet Stripe under the chin, unnerving some people seeing the pet. "Just a traveler trying to do some good."

That seemed to piss of the pirates. "Do you have any idea who we are!?" Another pirate called.

"Yes, I do." The pirates seemed to smile, satisfied with the response. "Apparently you guys are a group of pig fuckers," That made all the pirates jaws drop as the civilian's tried not to laugh. "I mean I'm not judging, I ran into a few crazy people in my travels. I once met a man who wanted to fuck a robot named Fisto-"

"We're the Boar Pirates you moron!" All the pirates yelled in anger while pointing their weapons at the Courier. "Get him!" They said before they all charge.

As soon as they started moving Six brought up That Gun and fired six shots right into some of the pirates chest. The shots were precise and would not kill them, but it would leave them out of the fight. Apparently no one was dead so Six was willing to go easy on them. As soon as That Gun was empty Six and the Pirates got close Six put That Gun away before bringing up his hands.

 **"Nuka Break!"**

In an amber light a Nuka Cola sign appeared in Six's hands out of thin air, shocking everyone. When one of the pirates got close Six smacked them way without any mercy, making them look similar to ragdolls. The sign also shocked some of the pirates Six hit and they ended up frozen on the ground.

"Shoot him!" A small group of pirates shouted as they pointed rifles at Six.

Without hesitation Six spun around and brought up his empty hand again.

 **"Lucky!"**

As soon as the gun was in Six's hands he got the Pirates in the chests, dropping them all to the floor before they can even fire. Soon their were only about 4 pirates left standing, who were all shaking in fear as they looked at Six. The people of the town were all staring at Six in awe and cheering him on as he fought.

Six looked at the remaining pirates and put his weapons away.

"So, as you can see I'm not your average wanderer." Six said as he stepped over a downed pirate. "So why don't you run away with your tail between your legs before I start getting trigger happy."

Before the pirates could open their mouths a pair of loud footsteps were heard, making everyone but Six and the man in the wheelchair freeze in fear. A moment later a large man appeared at the top of the pirate ship deck, and when Six meant large Six meant _large_.

The man was a towering eight feet tall, a chubby face, and a large potbelly that jiggled with every step he took. He had a large nose ring that looked like it should be on a cow instead of a person and had two giant wooden club on his back.

When the man's eyes landed on the fallen pirates they harden. Turning to the still standing pirates the large man sent them a glare that made them stiffen.

"Why are all my men taken out?" He asked in a deep voice.

The pirates stood at attention to the large man. "I-it was that man!" I pirate shouted while pointing to Six. "He's the one who did this!"

That seemed to piss of the large man even more. "Are you telling me you weaklings were all taken out by one man!" He shouted making all the pirates flinch.

"H-he's a Devil Fruit user Captain! The man's making weapon's appear out of thin air!" The pirate shouted in fear.

That made the Caption pause before turning to the Courier. "Who are you, a bounty hunter?"

Six holstered Lucky and put his hands in his pocket. "They call me Courier Six, Six for short." Six said with some pride in his voice.

That seemed to piss off the Captain even more. "Are you telling me my men were beaten by a fucking mail man!" The large man shouted making everyone step back in fear, except for Six and the man in the Wheelchair. "When I kill this mail man I'm going to deal with you lot, and the rest of this town."

The large pirate captain jumped off his ship and landed on the docks, nearly breaking the wood under his weight.

The pirate captain walked slowly walked up off the dock and stood a few feet from Six. "My names Big Boar Billy, captain of the Boar Pirates with a bounty of 8,000,000 Beli!"

"8,000,000, no way!"

"He's that dangerous!"

"We're doomed!"

Six narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar currency name, but seeing the peoples reaction he knew this guy was no joke. Crouching low Six had Stripe jump off his shoulder.

"I need to handle this alone buddy, you protect the people." Six said as he squared off the pirate.

Billy just snorted as he pulled out his two clubs from his back and held them up. "Don't think I'm as weak as my crew, for we have something similar you and I." He said with confidence making Six raise a brow. "We're both Devil Fruit users!"

As soon as Billy said those words his body started to change before Six's eyes. He became taller, fatter, his skin turned fuzzy with brown fur, he grow a snout on his face, and two large tusk grow from his upper mouth.

Six blinked at the transformation. "Ok... that's new." He said with slight disbelief in his voice. He then quickly changed into his Elite Riot Gear after his body glowed amber for a split second.

Billy let out a roar before charging at Six with the two clubs in hand. The Courier didn't waist any time and also ran at the boar man, his right arm stretched out.

 **"Pushy!"**

A moment later Six's hand now had one of his favorite Power-Fists on. As soon as Billy was close he brought down both clubs where Six was standing and the Courier side stepped at the last minute. Both clubs created a small crater in the stone ground, surprising Six a bit but he hid his expression and brought up Pushy. Throwing a strong punch into the boar man's side there was a small flash of light from the Power-Fist making Billy scream in pain.

Six smirked as he pulled his fist back, only to get backhanded by the club and sent skidding across the ground.

"Don't underestimate my Boar Boar Fruit weakling!" Billy shouted as he charged at the fallen Six.

The Courier quickly jumped to his feet and held out his hand again.

 **"Big Boomer!"**

Suddenly a double barrel shot gun appeared in Six's hand and he quickly fired off two shots. Six was shocked to see that despite both shots hitting the Boar man they did not do as much damage as he thought. The Courier quickly rolled out of the way from and got some distance from the Boar man.

"No weapon you bring out will be enough to take me down." Billy said in an aragonite voice as he wiped the small amount of blood off his arm. "My hide is thick and fat, able to absorb most blunt attack with ease." He said with a cocky grin on his pig face. "Combine that with my strength and it is only a matter of time before I cave your skull in."

The Courier took the words into account before a grin crossed his face. "So blunt attack won't work, then I'm going to have to bring my crazy friend out." Six said as he brought his hand out again.

Everyone watching waited with anticipation as an amber light covered Six's hand... to reveal a toaster.

"...Do you take me for a joke!" Billy shouted in anger as steam shot from his nose. "How is a toaster going to save you!?"

 _"I'm not some simple fucking toaster you walking bacon!"_ A voice called out making everyone pause.

All eyes turned to Six and with toaster in his as the Courier had a grin on his face.

 _"I'm the motherfucking Toaster_ _bitch!"_ The Toaster shouted while in Six's hand.

There was a long silence in the town before it finally broke.

"EEHHH! THE TOASTER TALKS!" Everyone shouted in disbelief as their eyes bulged out of their heads, even the man in the wheelchair's jaw dropped.

Even Billy's jaw dropped at the talking Toaster before shaking his head. "Still, how is a talking toaster going to save you."

Six just let his grin be the answer to Billy's question.

 **"Katana!"**

A sword appeared in Six's other hand as he held it up against the toaster. "Ready Toaster?"

 _"Ah yeah, it's time to cause some fucking madness!"_

 **"Weapon Special: Super-Heated Katana!"**

Six brushed the blade against the Toaster's slot and the blade was soon glowing orange.

 _"You better fuck this pig up Six!"_ The Toaster said before disappearing back into the Pit-Boy.

Six grinned as he held the Katana in his hands. "Well you heard the toaster, come at me porky."

Angry steam shot out of Billy's snout before he charged at Six again.

 **"Boar Boar Stampede!"**

Billy started to swing his clubs around at almost lunacies speeds. Instead of dodging or getting out of the way Six ran straight at the at the Boar man and raised his glowing Katana. In a swift motion Six brought the blade down and slashed Billy's club clean in half, and cut the Devil Fruit user across the chest.

"Hot!" Billy screamed in pain before hitting Six with his still one good club right on the head.

Six grit his teeth as he felt the club hit home right on his head, but the Courier has taken worse beating before. Not stopping his attack Six used his Katana and quickly sliced the second club in half.

"I don't need a weapon to take you down!" Billy yelled while bringing his meaty hands down on Six.

The Courier's Kanata disappeared as he brought his arms up to block the. As soon as the Boar man's fist made contact with Six the Courier grit his teeth from how heavy the blow was but was able to block the attack.

 **"Two-Step-"**

Six brought his right fist low as a Power-Fist materialized on his hand.

 **"GOODBYE!"**

Using the Scribe Counter Veronica taught him and putting his full weight behind the attack Six sent a devastating uppercut right to Billy's fat chin. As soon as the blow connected Billy's head was caught in an explosion and sent the Boar man flying away.

"Captain!" The pirates shouted in disbelief as they saw their captain lose.

As soon as Big Boar Billy hit the ground he changed back to his human form. His eyes were blank and smoke was still around his head, some of his teeth were even missing. Six panted hard as he slowly pulled his fist down to his side before sending a glare to the standing pirates, who let out a cry of fear.

"Take your pirates and go." Six said before pointing a finger at the pirates, who flinched. "But your Captain stays."

"Yes sir!" The pirates shouted in fear before dragging their fallen comrades and pulling them to the ship. In a mater of minutes the only pirates left was Big Boar Billy was the pirate ship sailed away.

Their was a still quiet in the town as before it exploded in cheers. The villagers all rushed to Six and started thanking him profusely. It was a little surprising to Six, whenever he saved someone back home they just give him some money and a quick thanks before going on their way. These people were looking to Six like he was a godsend.

"Everyone move, make way!" The man in the wheelchair yelled as he made his way over to Six, a stern but grateful expression on his face. "This man need medical attention."

Six finally noticed the warm blood flowing down his head and how dizzy he felt. The Courier brought a hand to his head to help stop himself from falling over, gaining some concern looks from the villagers.

"Get the doctor, he might have a concussion!" The man shouted getting some of the male villagers to run. "Are you ok?" The man asked in concern.

Six just chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Would you believe that this is far from the worst head injury I have ever taken." Six said before whistling, and a moment later Stripe came running at him and climbed on his shoulder. "Hey buddy."

Most of the villagers looked weary at the Deathclaw but also intrigued. "What an interesting animal." Man said as he pet trip on the head, getting a low purr. "Looks like a demon."

"Stripe is one of a kind." Six said before looking at Billy. "You got anyway to hold him."

The man gave a scoff before turning to some of the villagers. "Tie him up and dunk him in the water enough so he doesn't use his Devil Fruit powers." He said before turning back to Six. "Now let's get to patched up." The man in the wheelchair said before leading Six away from the crowed, who continued to cheer him on.

* * *

Six blinked his eyes as a light was flashed in is face. "He definitely has a concussion." The doctor said as he brought up some gauze from his bag. "But it doesn't appear to be that bad."

The man in the wheelchair, who's name was Nathen, gave the doctor a surprised look. "Really Doc, I saw him take a club from a Devil fruit user full force."

The doctor just snorted. "Yes, and I can tell," The Doc said as he gave Six an even look. "This isn't your fist head injury, is it?"

Six just grinned as he moved his hair to the side, reveling two small scars. "Got shot in the head twice about a year ago, was left in a shallow grave soon after." He said getting a shocked look from the two older men. "I lived, but at the cost of my memories." He said as he glanced at the sleeping Stripe on his lap.

"You can't remember anything?" The doctor asked in sympathy.

Six shook his head. "Nope, can't remember nothing. My name, home, parents, all blank." Six said with a shrug. "It's why I call myself Courier Six, since that's all I was doing before I was shot. Apparently my shooter wanted the package I was carrying."

Nathen gained a hard look on his face as he leaned back into he wheelchair. "Is that why you came to this island, to find your past or the man who shot you."

Six waved off Nathen. "I already found the guy who shot me, and I... settled the score." He said before leaning back in his chair. "As for my memories, I'm gaining them back slowly. I can remember some stuff I did as a child."

Nathen nodded before giving Six a small smile. "Well let me welcome you to Coconut Village, here we have the best coconuts in the East Blue."

Six gained a complete confused look on his face as he looked at the two. "Yeah, listen," Six said grabbing the two's attention. "After I was shot in the head I only stuck around a place called New Vegas and I only know the stuff about our local government. So I might be ignorant to a lot of stuff."

The doctor paused before nodding. "It makes sense, memory loss varies from case to case." He said before sending the Courier a questioning look. "If you have memory loss then why did you leave your island."

That made Six pause before shaking his head. "This might sound strange... but I think... a mist took me here." He said getting a strange look from the two. "You see when I was around a place called Lake Mead there was this strange Rainbow Mist their. Then next thing I new I found myself in the water about a mile away from this place with Stripe."

That got a shocked look from Nathen. "What, you swam in water, but aren't you a Devil Fruit user?"

Six looked to Nathen and gave him a strange look. "Memory loss remember, I have no idea what a Devil Fruit is." Six technically didn't lied.

"Devil Fruits are mystic fruits that grant people powers after eating them." Doc said getting a shocked look from Six. "There are many types of Devil fruits in the world. The Devil Fruit Big Boar Billy had was a Zone type, allowing the user to gain the abilities of the animal. In Billy's case a Boar. But despite the power one major weakness of a Devil Fruit user is that they can't swim ever again."

Six let the word run through his head before he shook his head. "Yeah I don't have that." Six said before bringing up his Pit-Boy. "This is called a Pit-Boy, it lets me store weapons and items inside it, I have a whole armory of weapons and armor in this baby." Six said with some pride as the two men looked at the device. "I have it set to voice activated, so all I have to do is say what I want and it will appear in my hands."

Nathen had a thoughtful look on his face before looking to Six. "You said something about a mist right." He said grabbing Six's attention. "Did it happen to be a Rainbow mist?"

Six's eyes widen and he quickly nodded his head. "Yes, yes exactly that! It started on the lake and before I knew it the mist was around me and Stripe." Six said to Nathen. "Have you ever heard seen or head of something like that?"

Nathen rubbed his chin a bit in thought. "While I was in the Marines," Nathen noticed Six's questioning look and sighed. "Which I will tell you about them later. Anyway, while I was in the Marines I remember hearing about a strange Rainbow Mist that would appear out of nowhere and take people and ships away, never to be seen again." Nathen said before looking to Six. "I guess it's possible the Mist just takes a person to somewhere else in the world? You live long enough as I you tend to believe these sort of things."

Six had a hard look on his face as he let the words sink in. He new for a fact he was a long way home, but now after talking he new for a fact he was so far he may never get back home. Spend enough time with some brains in jars and you can pick up some science here and there. Six knew he was not on his earth anymore.

With a sigh Six looked to Nathen. "So who are the Marines?"

Nathen folded his arms and had a mixed look on his face. "The Marines is the unity of more then 170 nations all over the world, ranging from all oceans to even the Grand Line. The World Government. Their main job is to protect the people under them and capture pirates." Nathen said with a hard look.

"I'm guessing that's not always the case." Six said surprising Nathen before the old man sighed.

"The government's view is very black and white. Marines are good and pirates are always bad, Marines are right and pirates are wrong." Nathen said while he rubbed his face. "It's how many units in the Marines are so easily corrupted and how they always justified everything they do, no matter how bad."

Six thought about the NCR and compared the two. The Courier admired the NCR for what they were trying to do, but they did not have the resources or power to do have the stuff they promised. Also a bunch of laws and politics stopped them from helping people or even just doing their job.

"So you were in the Marines." Six asked as he heard Stripe growl softly in his sleep.

Nathen grinned with a look of pride. "Yup, and I must say I was petty strong in my younger days. I even had the potential to become a Vice-Admiral, until I lost my legs." He said making Six wince. "Don't make that face, I fallowed my dream and I helped a lot of people in my heyday, I have no regrets." Nathen said with a big grin as he looked Six over. "And I have to say Six your not a bad fighter... for a rookie."

Six almost fell out of his chair from the comment and he sent Nathen a challenging look. "Rookie! I'll have you know back in New Vegas I was one of the most deadliest motherfuckers there!"

Nathen just gave a shrug at Six, his grin never falling. "Oh your deadly, but I've seen fighter that would of take Billy down with only a few hits, myself included when I was in my prime."

"Really now?" Six said giving the old man a deadpan look.

Before the courier could even blink Nathen's hand shot out and held something to Six's neck, making the young man stiffen. Glancing down Six saw a knife almost pressing against his neck, making the Courier gulp slowly.

Nathen gave a small chuckle as he pulled his hand back along with his knife. "I was known as one of the fastest Marines for my rank." Slowly the grin on Nathen's face fell and he gave Six an even look. "Listen kid, I have an offer for you."

That peeked Six's interest a bit. "What is it?"

Sitting straight a bit Nathen looked right into Six's eyes. "I'd like to train you," He said, surprising the Courier quiet a bit. "You got a lot of talent on you kid, more so then your everyday villager or even Marine, but your raw, self taught right." He said surprising Six a bit but got a nod from the Courier. "Not only that but your clueless about the world around you thanks to your memory loss, and I don't feel comfortable letting the guy who saved our little island get himself killed out at see. So what do you say?"

Six folded his arms and sent an even look to Nathen. "Would I have to become a Marine?"

"You could become a pirate for all I care." Nathen snorted, surprising the Courier a bit. "You see kid it wasn't a pirate that took my legs, but a Marine, and it was a pirate who saved me." Nathen said as he gained a far away look. "It was that day when I lost my legs that I learned that pirates, Marines, and even civilians are all the same, people trying to live. It's morals that makes us different, what we believe in and how we do things." Nathen said with a strong conviction that surprised Six quite a bit. "From seeing you fight today I can tell your a good person."

Six looked at Nathen for a long minute before a thoughtful crossed his face. "Back in New Vegas we had a saying back home." He said before looking at the ex-Marine and gave him a grin. "Fuck it let's do this shit." He said getting a laugh out of the man before they shook hands.

* * *

 _-1 Year Later-_

After Courier Six agreed to be trained under the Ex-Marine it was the hardest training of his life. Six's body was already different from your everyday normal person thanks to all the shit he survived, but the old man's training was something straight from hell even the Legion could not cook up. And it wasn't just his body Six trained but his mind as well, with the ex-Marine teaching everything he would need to learn in order to survive out at sea.

For physical and fighting techniques Nathen taught Six three of the Six-Powers. The Six-Powers, or Rokushiki, were apparently superhuman techniques to do amazing feats no normal person could do, and Nathen happened to be a master of three of them. Unfortunately he could not use his legs to show Six the Rokushiki but still taught the Courier none the less. The three Rokushiki techniques Nathen taught Six were Kami-e, which to dodge attacks like paper, Soru, which aloud a person to move at high speeds, and Geppo, which allowed a person to jump on the air. It took Six a few months to get the techniques down but he soon mastered them to an extent, even Nathen was shocked by his progress since it took the old man years to learn just three of the six powers.

Once Six had the right skills and knowledge of the sea, he started to set off into the world to find his adventure.

Standing on a small boat with Stripe on his shoulder Six gave a smile to all the villagers that were seeing him off. After spending a year training and learning from the ex-Marine Six found he like the little island and would even call it a second home like Goodsprings.

"So this is it huh kid?" Nathen said with a grin as Nathen bobbed in the tiny boat. "Finally going to start your adventure."

"What can I say, Courier is in my name. I can never stay in one place for too long." Six said before he sent Nathen a grateful look along with some of the villagers. "Thank you, for everything. You taught me so much."

Nathen snorted as he folded his arms in front of him. "It wasn't that hard since you were a fucking prodigy." Nathen grumbled a bit, feeling a little bitter. "It took me years to learn just three, but you did the same in one."

The two looked at each other before laughing at each other. After a minute the two were cut off by the howling of the wind, making them both look up.

"...The wind is strong, perfect for sailing right now." Six said in a quiet voice before looking back at Nathen. "So I guess this is goodbye."

Nathen just waved the Courier off. "Knowing you I'm pretty sure it won't be long before your face ends up on a wanted poster."

"We can only hope." Six said with a grin as he started to sail away on the small boat. Seeing the island he lived in get smaller and smaller as he road the waves with Stripe on his shoulder.

"Well little buddy," Six said to the mini Deathclaw on his shoulder as he looked forward. "Let's see what trouble we can find." Six said as they started their adventure.

* * *

 **21N: And that's the first chapter, and now I'm going to clear up a few things so please read this.**

 **1: I will give a full list of skills, perks, ideas, and weapons Six has on him in the next chapter, so don't worry.**

 **2: Now some of you may be wondering why I gave Six a pet mini-Deathclaw and had him keep the talking Toaster. It was because it was fucking awesome that's why.**

 **3: The reason I gave Six three of the Rokushiki is because Six needs a slight advantage in the One Piece world since he has not been living there for long. Despite how tough The Courier is the Fallout world and the One Piece world are very different. Wastelanders are tougher on average when compared to One Piece civilians, but One Piece has way more crazy strong characters.**

 **4: The reason I chose the House ending is because out of the four endings to the game House dose seem like a more solid option compared to the others.**

 **If their are any more questions please ask, give me your thoughts on the this story and your own ideas.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Courier Six: Character Bio

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **Courier Six: Character Bio**

* * *

 **NAME** : Courier Six

 **RACE** : Human/Caucasian

 **GENDER** : Male

 **AGE** : 21

 **EYE COLOR** : Amber

 **HAIR COLOR** : Jet Black

* * *

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

 **Strength** : 7

 **Perception** : 5

 **Endurance** : 7

 **Charisma** : 6

 **Intelligence** : 6

 **Agility** : 8

 **Luck** : 6

* * *

 **SKILLS**

 **Barter** : 80

 **Energy Weapons** : 50

 **Explosives** : 75

 **Guns** : 100

 **Lockpick** : 100

 **Medicine** : 60

 **Melee Weapon** : 90

 **Repair** : 100

 **Science** : 40

 **Sneak** : 50

 **Speech** : 100

 **Survival** : 50

 **Unarmed** : 100

* * *

 **PERKS**

 **Cowboy**

 **Lady Killer**

 **Rapid Reload**

 **Quick Draw**

 **Gunslinger**

 **Nerves of Steel**

 **Center of Mass**

 **Finesse**

 **Commando**

 **Hand Loader**

 **All Unarmed Techniques**

 **Demolition Expert**

 **Fortune Finder**

 **Piercing Strike**

 **Light Step**

 **Paralyzing Palm**

 **Solar Powered**

 **Tough Guy**

 **Junk Rounds**

 **Eye for Eye**

 **Big Brain**

 **Cardiac Arrest**

 **Reinforced Spine**

 **Divide Survivor**

 **Wild Wasteland**

* * *

 **ITEMS-INVENTORY**

 **Guns**

Lucky

Mysterious Magnum

That Gun

Big Boomer

Maria

Pew Pew

Silenced .22 Pistol

Flare Gun

Medicine Stick

Abilene Kid

Tesla-Beaton Prototype

CZ57 Avenger

Sprtel-Wood 9700

Cleansing Flame

1# Holy Frag Grenade

25# Flash Bangs

50# Frag Mines

50# Frag Grenades

50# Incendiary Grenades

 **Melee & Unarmed**

Blood-Nap

Figaro

Oh, Baby!

Nuka Breaker

Knock-Knock

Old Glory

Shovel

Katana

Paladin Toaster

Love & Hate

Golden Gloves

Pushy

Sterilizer Glove

Corrosive Glove

Industrial Hand

Fist of Rawr

Greased Lightning

Two-Step Goodbye

50# Throwing Knives

 **Armor**

Suave Gambler Hat

Sheriff's Hat

Party Hat

Tuxedo Hat

Lucky Shades

Rebreather

Naughty Nightwear

Viva Las Vegas

Tuxedo Suit

Bounty Hunter Duster

Sierra Madre Reinforced Armor

Stealth Armor MK-II

Elite Riot Gear

Tesla Armor

 **MICE**

Codac R9000

Deck of Cards

Talking Toaster: Big Empty

Binoculars

Vault 13 Canteen

30# Nuka Cola Quantum

100# Nuka Cola

100# Sunset Sarsaparilla

50# Buffout

50# Med-X

25# Mentals

500# Stimpacks

20# Jet

20# Cateye

25# Psycho

20# RadAway

20# Rad-X

5# Doctor Bags

5# Weapon Repair Kit

500# Bobby Pins

10000# Bottle Caps

200# Legion Denarius

5# Gold Bar

* * *

 **21N: I based Six off of the Cowboy build made by ' _FudgMuppet_ ', specializing in handguns and melee weapons. But I also added unarmed skills since a light of fist fighting happens in One Piece. I'm also using ' _Oxhorn's_ ' videos to help me build the story.**

 **I may edit this chapter from time to time if I find it necessary. Six will gain weapons in his adventure and may rename them if necessary.**

 **For ammunition for guns I'm going to keep it simple and have Six use standard rounds instead of the unique ones. I'm going to have trouble keeping track off all the weapons and items, adding different ammunition will make things harder. Plus that's more Usopp's thing with his slingshot.**

 **Remember to ask any question you may have and I'll answer them as best I can.**


	3. East Blue: Ch-1

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **East Blue**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Six sighed as he slowly bobbed in the water on his small boat while chowing on a tooth pick, while the boat has seen better days. It's been about 5 months since Six left Coconut island and started exploring the East Blue with his pet Stripe. The Courier has seen some interesting islands in the East Blue and ran into even more pirates. Six gained a bit of a reputation as a bounty hunter, not as big as some of the other bigger bounty hunters, but big enough to gain some recognition, especially with the 'demon' that was always mounted on his shoulder.

The Courier had recently collected a bounty of about 10,000,000 Beli and was ready to spoil himself and Stripe a bit.

"Where the hell is this place?" Six muttered as he glanced around the water, nothing in sight. "How hard is it to find a floating restaurant that looks like a giant fish."

Six was soon brought out of his thoughts as he felt Stripe pull on his shoulder, making him look to the right. In the distance Six saw what he was looking for, Baratie, said to be the best restaurant in all of East Blue. One thing Six loved about this world was the food. As soon as Six tasted an average dish at a common restaurant the Courier cried at how good it was, no fear of radiation or it possible containing people.

Turning the rickety boat towards the restaurant and quickly made his way, Six's stomach growling with anticipation. About 10 minutes later Six docked on the ships side and quickly made his way in with Stripe on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Baratie!" A man said in with a gleeful expression on his face as he rubbed his hands together. The man wore a blue shirt, white apron, large forearms, and a headband on his head. "How can I help the customer?"

Six gave the man a grin as he saw right through him. The man wanted one thing from Six, his money, but Six was more then happy to spend it here if the food lived up to the rumors.

"One table please."

That seemed to make the Man's smile falter a bit. "I'm sorry mere bastard, but all the single tables are taken. There's only group tables open."

Six just shrugged, not fazed with being called a bastard. "No problem, put me wherever you need to. As long as I get some food." Six said with a smile.

The man grow a big smile on his face before his eyes landed on Stripe. "About your... pet, it won't cause any trouble, right?"

Six pet Stripe under his chin before turning back to the cook. "Don't worry, as long as no one messes with my or Stripe he'll behave. And look on the bright side, I'll be spending money on your food for me and my pet."

That seemed to get a big grin out of the man as he quickly escorted the Courier to an open table in the middle of the restaurant. But as soon as they reached the table a loud explosion was heard and the restaurant shook.

"What the hell was that?" The chef said before running off.

Six gave a small shrug and sat at the large table while looking at the large menu. As Six looked at the menu he saw a man with lavender hair and brass knuckles walk into the restaurant in a dramatic fashion with a beautiful woman in toe, the two sitting not that far from the Courier's table. Six blinked before looking back at the menu, his mouth watering as he saw all the delusions food. As Six looked over the menu he heard people around him talk about the man, who was a lieutenant Marine named Fullbody.

Six didn't pay attention to the man but heard him try to impress the woman with some wine tasting skills... and failed miserably. He didn't bother listening to the rest and was more focused on his menu. Just as Six was about to make a decision Fullbody yelled for the waiter. A moment later the same man who served them wine walked up to the table, his face neutral.

The Courier sighed as he put his menu down and turned his full attention to the noisy table.

"Didn't I tell you I'm not the waiter." The man said as Six got a good look at him.

The man didn't look that old, probably younger then Six. He had a neat set of blond hair and was smoking a cigarette while warring a black suit.

"But you certainty got good taste when it come to your company." The man in the black suit said as he grabbed the beautiful woman's hand. "How about it, miss? Would you care to ditch this guy and have some wine with me." He said in a flirty voice making Six whistle, the guy was smooth.

Fullbody slammed his hand on the table, grabbing the man in the black suits attention. "Hey. Dose this restaurant serve bug soup to it's customers." He said while pointing to his bowl. Six snorted at the wining, he'd tasted worst food that was crawling with bugs back home. A single bug in food this fine could not destroy it's flavor.

"Bugs?" The man in the black suit asked.

"Then what is this bug in my soup!?" Fullbody said before a small smirk crossed his face.

The man didn't look fazed in the least. "I'm very sorry sir, but I don't know earthier. I'm not much of an expert on bugs." He said in a cheeky voice that made the woman giggle along with half the restaurant.

Fullbody grit his teeth before rising from his chair. "Don't mock me!" He shouted before slamming his fist down on the table, breaking it in half.

Six rested his hand on Lucky as the man in the black suit knelt down to the spilled food. "If you picked that bug out of the soup it would of still been edible." He said in a quiet voice, but Six could feel the fury in it. "I spent three full days and nights making this soup."

Fullbody's answer was slamming his foot on the chef's hand, making Six grit his teeth. "Should you have such arrogance against your customer?" Fullbody said in an arrogant voice he looked down at the chef. "I'm the customer! A customer who paid money!"

The woman Fullbody came with grabbed his arm. "Stop it Fullbody!" She said in a slight pleading voice.

"Shut up!" He shouted before pushing the woman to the floor, getting a shocked expression from the woman.

Now Six had Lucky out under the table and rested his finger on the trigger, but before he did anything the chef spoke.

"Can money... fill your stomach?" The chef asked in a low voice that made Six pause. Fullbody just gained a confused look on his face. "I said... can money fill your stomach!?" The chef said while glaring up at the Marine.

Before Fullbody could even react the chef spun around on the floor and delivered a devastating kick to the Marine. In a mater of seconds the chef was holding Fullbody by the head, his arm bleeding and his face bruised. Everyone in the restaurant gawked at the chef.

"Don't go ruining our food." The chef said with a glare. "Messing with a cook of the sea is a good way to get yourself killed... Remember that well."

Six smirked before he brought up his menu again, but was just as he brought it up he heard a familiar voice.

"A customer!?"

Looking to the right Six saw the chef that saw him in glare at the blond chef.

"Your at it again Sanji." The bald chef said as he stomped over to the now named Sanji. "What are you doing to our customer? Isn't that Marine lieutenant?"

Sanji glared at the other chef, not letting go of the Marine. "Gotta problem, you crappy cook?"

Six just sighed as he tried to tune out the argument and try to order something. He saw Sanji being held back by the other cooks from the corner of his of his eye. Just as Six was about to raise his hand the sealing to the restaurant caved in and two people fell to the floor. The first one was an old man with a ridiculously tall hat and impressive mustache about two feet long on each side. The other was a kid about 16, warring a red shirt, blue shorts, and a straw hat on his head.

Giving a loud sigh Six once again put the menu in his hands down. "I'm never going to eat." He said getting a growl from Stripe.

After a bunch of arguing from the chefs and both Sanji and Fullbody got hit in the face by the owner. At the same time an injured Marine stumbled into the door.

As the chefs argued Six heard the straw hat kid make a comment that made Six snot "This restaurant sure is lively."

"That's the truth."

The injured Marine panted hard as he looked to Fullbody. "The Pirate Krieg's men has escaped!" He said shocking Fullbody. "We thought he could've us a lead on Krieg... we've already lost seven of our men."

"That's ridicules!" Fullbody said in anger. "When we found him three days ago he was about to starve to death! And we haven't fed him yet have we!?"

Six raised an eyebrow at the name Krieg as everyone in the restaurant started to shake with fear. From what Six had heard Don Krieg was captain of the Krieg pirates with a 17,000,000 Beli bounty, with 50 ships under his name along with 5000 men, and one of the most dangerous men in the East Blue. Six was soon brought out of his thoughts when a gunshot was heard, making the Courier whip out Lucky and pointed it to the door on reflex.

There he saw a dark skin man with gray cloths, and one foot in the grave. His face was sunken, his lips were dry, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Six instantly recognized all the signs of starvation and could not help but give the man some pity. Nobody moved as the man walked to an open table before sitting down like a ragdoll, but not before throwing one foot on the table. Six had to give it to the man, he knew how to keep his composer.

"I don't care what it is..." The man said in a dry voice. "Bring me some food. This _is_ a restaurant, right?"

The chef who saw Six in and stepped forward with a big smile on his face. "Welcome, mere bastard."

The starving man looked annoyed at the chef's face. "I'll only say this once more, so listen up. Bring me some food."

The chef put a hand behind his head as he looked at the starving man. "I'm sorry sir, but we'll be expecting you to pay for the meal. Do you have any money?"

Without hesitation the starving man leveled his pistol right at the chef's head. "Is a bullet ok."

The chef's face morphed into a frown. "So I take it you don't have any money?" The chef said just before bringing his arms down hard on the starving man, making Six wince.

The Courier tuned out the cheers as his eyes rested on the starving man who was holding his stomach. It wasn't long before the chef started to kick the pirate while he as down that pissed Six off. Getting up from his table Six made his way to the fallen pirate and chef. Just as the chef was about to send another strong kick to the fallen pirate Six hand shot forward and pushed the large chef back with ease. Everyone stared at the Courier in shock as he knelt down to the starving pirate and throw his arm over Six's shoulder. Six started to drag the pirate out of the restaurant as everyone stared at him.

"W-why are you helping him!?" The chef shouted in shock making Six pause at the side door. "He's a member to the Krieg pirates, the most feared pirates in the East Blue!"

Six glanced back at everyone while giving a strong glare. "Because that's not how I roll." Six said before walking out of the restaurant.

Once outside Six gently put the pirate against the wall. The starving man was painting for air as his stomach growled.

"I... didn't ask for help?" He said with stubborn pride.

Six just snorted as his Pit-Boy materialized a coconut, getting a shocked look from the pirate. "You didn't need to ask." Six said as he brought up Blood-Nap. Six always kept two weapons out at all times, one of his hand guns and Blood-Nap just in case.

Just as he was about to cut the coconut open the door opened again to reveal Sanji, with a plate of food in his hand. The chef gave Six a surprised look before he set the plate next to the pirate. Sanji didn't say anything before he sat opposite of the pirate while smoking on his cigarette. Six just shrugged as he cut the coconut open with one swing of his knife and set the half filled with coconut juice next to the food. The Courier did the same as the chef and sat against the railing while looking up at the clouds.

"Eat it." Sanji simply said after taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The pirate stared at the plate of food for a long minute before looking away. "Shut up! Go away! This is the worst. I won't accept charity." He said, every word forced out as he looked away from the hot food. "Take it away!"

Sanji didn't look the least bit fazed by the pirate. "Don't be tough, just eat already. To me any hungry person's a customer."

"And I've seen enough hungry people to know what your going through sucks." Six said as he remembered starving people he found in the Mojave he tried to help.

"I... I can't pay for it." He said and Six could hear his resolve weakening just as his stomach growled.

Sanji looked up after giving a small sigh. "The vast ocean is can be very cruel. It's awful to not have any food and water. Just awful..." Sanji's words seem to make the pirate shake a bit. "I understand starving people more then anyone." He said before looking back at the pirate. "I don't care if you wanna die with dignity. But if you eat up, you'll be able to look forward to a new tomorrow, won't you?"

That seemed to be the final straw for the pirate as he quickly grabbed the plate and started to wolf down the food. Six could hear the man sniff a few cries as he ate his food.

"This is so delicious!" The pirate cried out as he whipped his face. "So delicious, it's too delicious!" He said before gulping down the coconut juice. "I thought I was going to die. I thought I was a goner."

A grin crossed Sanji's face as he stared up. "You like it huh." The chef said with some pride.

"I think it was my coconut that really helped." Six said with a grin that made the chef snort.

"Hahahahaha~" Laughter made both Six and Sanji look up to see the kid with the straw hat look down at them, a big smile on his face. "Well now, I've found my cook." The kid said with a big smile. "Hey, aren't you lucky? If neither gave you something to eat, it'd be all over for you." He said to the starving pirate before looking over to Sanji. "Hey, Mr. cook, care to join us?" The kid said getting a confused look from everyone. "You'll be the chef on our pirate ship."

"...Huh?" Everyone said at once, even Stripe tilted his head.

After the starving pirate finished eating the straw hat kid came down to them and sat on the railing.

"Your a pirate?" Sanji muttered as he looked up at the kid, who nodded to the chef. "Then why did you attack this restaurant?"

"That was an accident. We were just defending ourselves." The kid almost wined.

"The hell dose that mean?"

"Probably fired at some other pirates and their aim was off, hitting the restaurant." Six said as he leaned against the railing.

"Anyway, you'd better not do anything else to this place. The head chef was once the chef of a notorious pirate ship."

"Heh? So that old man was once a pirate?" The kid said while looking back at the restaurant.

Six tuned out the boring stuff as he looked through his Pit-Boy, but one question the kid asked caught the Courier's interest.

"Hey, join us!" The kid said with a big smile.

"I refuse." It didn't even take a second for the chef to come up with an answer. "I have my reasons why I must remain here."

The kid didn't like that answer and got right into the chef's face. "No, I refuse!"

"A-About what?"

"I refuse your refusal." The kid simply.

It took Six a minute to proses what the kid said, and when the Courier did he started to laugh. "Talk about determination." He said before getting of from his got up from his spot. "Well I better get back, I still haven't eaten yet."

"You join my crew too coconut man." The kid said making Six stuff a laugh.

"Convince the cook first and I might consider it." Six said making Sanji glare at him. "See you." He said before walking back into the restaurant. "My names Six by the way." He said just before entering.

Once inside Six saw everything went back to normal for everyone and eating like nothing happen. Unfortunately Six saw his table occupied at the moment, making him sigh. Seeing no other table open at the moment Six walked up to the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me-"

"What is that!?" The one with the long nose yelled as he pointed to Stripe on Six's shoulder. "It a demon!" He shouted in fear before he was hit on top of the head by the redhead.

"Quiet, I'm trying to order." She said before looking to Six. "What do you want?"

Six gave a friendly smile. "Well you see this was my table before I left to do something, and I haven't eaten yet."

"So what, do you want us to move?" The man with green hair said with a glare.

Six just waved him off. "I'm not looking to kick you out, I just want to eat. So would you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, but your paying for yourself." The redhead said before looking back at the menu.

Six nodded with a grin as he sat down across from the one with the long nose. "The names Six, and this is my pet Stripe."

"Zoro." The green haired man said with a nod as he looked at his menu.

"I'm Nami." The redhead said with a smile.

"And I'm Captain Usopp!" The long nose said with a dramatic flare.

Six raised as eyebrow at the teen. "Your a captain." Six said in a sarcastic voice before looking to Nami and Zoro with a look of pity. "You must have low standards."

"Asshole!" Usopp yelled.

It wasn't long before the table ordered their food, with Six paying for himself of course. The Courier's mouth watered as he saw the food in front of his plate and he didn't waist any time chowing down. As soon as the flavor hit his mouth Six moaned in pleasure.

"So good~" He said as he ate slowly, trying to savor the flavor. "Right Stripe?" He said getting a growl from the Deathclaw as he ate his plate of chicken.

"Hey there, waiter!" Nami called out while looking back while the other people at the table grinned.

"Hey, it's you guys, and the coconut guy!" A familiar voice said catching Six's attention.

"Hey, I heard you have to work here for a year." Usopp said with a cheeky grin that made Six raise a brow.

"Can I redraw the pirate flag." Zoro said with a grin.

It wasn't long before the kid, who Six found out his name was Luffy, was at their table.

"What's all this!" Luffy yelled as he looked at all the food on the table, drooling a bit. "Your all stuffing yourselves with such great food while I'm not around. That hurts!" He said while looking angry.

"Not really, it's our free will." Zoro said in a cheeky voice that made Six snort.

Six hold in a laugh when he saw Luffy flicked a booger into Zoro's cup while he wasn't looking.

"Well I have to admit the food here is great." The green haired man slowly brought his cup to his mouth. "I almost feel sorry for you."

Just when it looked like he was about to drink his cup Zoro grabbed Luffy by the head and forced the drink down the kids mouth. "You drink it!" Zoro yelled as he forced the drink down Luffy's throat.

Six burst out laughing while holding his sides as he saw Luffy fall to the ground while holding his throat. And he wasn't the only one as Nami and Usopp were also laughing their asses off, not caring they were drawing attention.

Suddenly there laughter was interrupted when Sanji came out of nowhere with a flower in his hands before he knelt down next to Nami.

"O' mother ocean. Thank you for arranging this encounter today." Sanji said making everyone stopped laughing. "oh, my love!" He said before covering his face with his hand. "Go on, laugh at me. I, who can't bear this torture. As long as I'm with you, it matters not if I'm the pirate or the devil..." He said before looking right into Nami's eyes, and for a split second Six swore Sanji's eyes looked like hearts. "My heart's ready as can be!"

Sanji started to go on a love rant that just made Six cringe. "What happened to the smooth guy from earlier." Six muttered as he pulled down his hat to block the sight.

"There's such a great obstacle between us!" Sanji said while holding his heart.

"That obstacle is me, right?" Six turned his head to see the owner. "Sanji." The owner said making the blond wince.

"The old fart." Sanji muttered.

"This is just great. Why don't you run off and be a pirate just like them." The owner said making Sanji glare at the man. "We don't need you here anymore!"

That seemed to make Sanji grit his teeth. "Hey old fart. Ain't I the assistant head chef here? What's your crap of not needing me here?"

The owner folded his arms with a neutral look on his face. "You always fight with our costumers, you flirt with any beautiful woman in sight, and you make lousy food." The chef listed off, each word pissing off Sanji. "Your nothing more then a burden to this restaurant! That's what I meant."

"What the..?" Sanji growled as Six heard laughing coming from upstairs.

"The other cooks don't like you anyway." The owner said. "Why don't you become a pirate or whatever you please? Why don't you just get the hell out of here!?" He said with a little more force.

Six blinked at the words the owner spoke. They were hard... but not meant to hurt. The Courier has seen and heard more insults that would drive people to fights, but he also saw insults between friends. These insults... felt almost necessary.

"What's this crap?" Sanji said as he grit his teeth. "I didn't do shit and now your blowing your head off, old fart?" Sanji said before he started to walk towards the owner slowly. "I don't care about the rest of your excuses, but I'll never allow my cooking to be insulted!" He said while getting up in the owners face. "I don't care what the hell your saying, I'm going to stay here as a chef!" He said before grabbing the old man by the shirt. "If you don't like it, it's your problem!"

The owner's face was neutral as he looked at Sanji. "How dare you hit your own boss," He said before slapping Sanji's hand away then throwing him over his shoulder with some impressive skills. "You stupid eggplant!"

Seeing where he was heading Six and everyone at the table quickly grabbed their food and pulled it away. Even Stripe held his plate of chicken over his head. And just in time too as Sanji crashed into the table and broke it.

Once the blond chef hit the floor he slowly pushed himself up. "Are you kidding? No matter how hard you may try... I'm gonna stay right here as a chef!" Sanji said as the owner started to walk away. "Till the day you go to hell!" He called after him.

The owner just snorted. "I won't die, I'll live another 100 years!"

Sanji just scoffed. "What a stubborn old man..."

Luffy crouched down to Sanji's level and gave the chef a grin. "Isn't it great, that he gave you his blessing!" Luffy said in an exited voice making Six blink.

Thinking about the owners words, Luffy actually saw the hidden meaning. They were harsh, but the owner gave Sanji his blessing to be a pirate, or to leave and fallow something.

Six was snapped out of his thoughts when Sanji held a cup of tea in front of him. He also noticed the table was back up from the floor.

"Thanks." Six said as he took the cup of tea and sat back down.

"By the way," Nami said grabbing Sanji's attention almost instantly, hearts in his eyes. "The food here is great, but... It's a bit expensive for me." She said making Six snore seeing her have Sanji wrapped around her finger.

"Of course I won't make _you_ pay," He said in a love sick voice getting a hug out of Nami. A second later he looked at all the guys with a normal face. "You guys have to." He said getting a cry of outrage from Usopp.

Six just laughed as he brought up his menu again. "With food this good it's worth it." Six said as Stripe finished his plate of chicken, letting out a small burp as he patted his fat belly.

Luffy laughed as he sat at the table before getting kicked by Sanji. For a split second Six thought the kid's neck bended, but he shook that thought out of his head as Sanji dragged Luffy way to work.

"...Are you all really pirates?" Six asked gaining the tables attention. "Because your crewmate doesn't seem like a normal pirate."

That seemed to make the crew sigh. "No, he's not." They all said at the same time.

"But man, it's not fair she get's free food and we don't." Usopp complained while tapping the table.

Six sent the long nose a grin. "Usopp was it," He said grabbing his attention along with the others. "You do know why he gave Nami free food, right?"

"Because I'm beautiful." Nami said with a wink and Six nodded.

"Exactly, Sanji found Nami beautiful, and she played him like a fiddle," Six said before turning to the redhead and tipping his hat to her. "Which I found very skillful and I tip my hat off to you red." He said getting a thumbs up from Nami. "If Sanji gave us free food... that would mean he found us attractive, and be all over us."

Once the words set in both Zoro and Usopp turned purple and a shiver went up their spines. Six laughed at their expressions while Nami giggled behind her hand.

"Bastard, putting that image in my head." Zoro grumbled while eating his food.

Six gave a cheeky grin before turning to Nami. "So who's your captain of your crew?"

As Nami ate her desert she pointed up. "Luffy."

Six blinked before raising an eyebrow. "Really, that kid?" He asked getting a nod from everyone. "Huh, doesn't seem like the leader type."

"He's not... but he's not a bad captain." Nami said with a small smile.

"So what's this I here about your captain having to work for a year here?" Six asked as his food came.

"Well you see..." Usopp said as he started to explain their situation.

* * *

Six yawned as he saw sunlight throw the crack of his boat. It's been four days since he met Luffy and his crew of pirates, and they were an interesting bunch. Apparently Luffy had to work in the restaurant for a year after deflecting a cannon ball into the owners room, hurting him. That forced the crew to stay until there captain could leave. Six was also staying at the restaurant, taking a mini vacation after all the traveling he's done since coming to this world. He was also looking for a place to get a new ship since his was starting to get too beat up.

Getting up from his little bed in his ship Six yawned as he stretched before he got out of his ship, meeting a thick soupy fog. As soon as he was out Six heard yelling and panic coming from inside the restaurant, and a dark shadow covering him. Looking up Six's jaw drop when he saw a giant ship, and not just any ship judging from the flag, Don Krieg's ship, who looked like it seen better days. The ship was tour up and looked nearly broken in half.

"Stripe!" Six called as he stared at the ship before him. A moment later Stripe came looking tiered, but when he saw the ship even his eyes bulged out of his head. "I know buddy, let's see what's going on." Six said before making his way to the restaurant, stripe on his shoulder.

The Courier made it just in time to see Don Krieg himself walk into the restaurant. Or more like stumble since the man looked like he was about to shake hands with death. He probably would've fell over if not for Gin holding him up, who the Courier found out his name after talking to Sanji and Luffy.

Krieg was a large man about 7 feet tall, with lavender hair, long sideburns even Six found impressive a bit, and wore a large fur coat along with some medical bands around his head.

"Please... Can I have some water... and something to eat." Krieg said in a weak voice that made Six wince. The Courier hated starvation on anyone, even his enemies, having seen it drive people mad or to the point to kill. "If it's money, I've got it. As much as you ask. I don't know how long it's been since I last eaten... Please... give me water and something to eat." Every word seemed to make Gin grit his teeth as Don Krieg sucked up his pride. "Please."

Six gave the pirate a calm look. He was sure if the situation was reversed Don Krieg would of let the person die, or even kill them. Hell, Six was about 50% sure after Krieg got some food he would try to rob everyone.

Everyone started to whisper and mutter around about Don Krieg, and the situation he was in. A moment later Krieg fell to the floor looking dead tiered while Gin called out his name.

"P-please!" Gin called out, looking desperate. "Please help my captain! He's starving to death, he hasn't eaten for days! If he doesn't get food soon, he'll die!" Gin begged as everyone in the restaurant, who all looked sweating in fear.

Gin's only response was an obnoxious laugh that ticked the Courier off a bit. "This is great!" The chef from yesterday said as he looked down at Don Krieg and Gin from the stairs. "So _this_ is the notorious bully, Don Krieg?"

"We got money this time?" Gin said while glaring at the chef. "Aren't we customers here!?" He called up to the chef.

"Not on your life!" The chef said without hesitation before looking to the side. "Hey, hurry up and call the Marines."

"What?" Gin said in shock.

"He has weakened. They won't get another chance like this. No food for him." The chef said without mercy. "Get him out of here."

It wasn't long before everyone started joining in, not afraid at the weakened Don Krieg. Six could understand their hatred, he's seen what Raiders could do and he'd kill them without mercy. But he would never kick them while they were down, or torture them. Some pirate seemed to have morels to an extent, not murdering countless people but destroying or stealing property instead.

"I won't... do anything." Six looked back to see Krieg slowly push himself up off the floor. "I won't do anything, I promise I'll leave after I eat." He said while bowing to the floor. "So please... h-help me..."

"Don Krieg, please stop." Gin said while putting a hand on Krieg's shoulder. "Please don't beg! How can you do such a humble act!? Please stop it!"

Krieg just continued to struggle as he bowed to everyone. "I promise... please... Anything.. even your leftovers. Anything!" Krieg said getting a hurt look from Gin.

Six turned to the stairs and smiled when he saw someone walk down, something in their hands.

"Heh, you think I'm sympathetic." The chef scoffed.

"Oi, out of the way Patty." Sanji said before kicking Patty into the face hard, making Patty fall off the stairs.

Six laughed his ass off seeing the kick as Sanji brought Don Krieg a bowl of food and something to drink.

"Take it, Gin." Sanji said while putting the food down. "Let him have it."

Gin looked shocked at Sanji and it wasn't long before Krieg started to inhale the food, not bothering with the spoon. Soon some chef came and started ranting to take the food away form the starving man, but Sanji just ignored him with a neutral expression. The chef went on to say how Don Krieg was the sneakiest pirate there was, doing everything from pretending to be a Marine to sneak-attacks. Six understood sneak attacks and how deadly they can be to an opponent, but they weren't everything.

The chef's rant was cut off when Krieg slammed his bottle to the ground, gabbing everyone's attention. Six was surprised to see Krieg close-line Sanji in the chest and sent him flying.

 **"Soru."**

Before Sanji hit the stairs behind him, Six appeared out of thin air right behind the blond chef and caught him, thought no one seemed to notice. There was a stun silence in the air as everyone looked at Don Krieg in shock. The costumers cried in shock as they started to move to the back of the ship before running away out the other entrance.

Gin turned to Krieg with a shocked expression. "Aren't you acting different from what you promised, Don Krieg?" Gin asked with a light glare. "You promised that you would never hurt these people, so I took you here." Gin cried in outrage. "Besides, that man saved our lives!"

Gin was cut off when Krieg picked him up by his shoulder with one arm. "Yeah, it was good." He said before a loud creak was heard and Gin screamed in pain, making Six and Stripe wince. "I feel re-energize." Krieg said before dropping Gin to the floor. A wicked grin on his face.

"Well shit is about to go down." Six muttered as he brought Sanji to his feet, though he still seemed to be unconscious.

Krieg started to glare around the chef's in the room making them all flinch.

Suddenly a grin crossed Krieg's face. "Isn't this a nice restaurant?" He said before his face turned wicked. "I'll take it." He said creating a stun silence.

Six felt Sanji come to as he leaned against the Courier. "So... that's why to came..." He said with a bloody grin.

Krieg let out a breath of air as he looked to all of the chef's. "My ship's ruined... I want a new one... Leave after you've gotten your things." Krieg said simply like he was asking you to pass him the salt. The captain ignored the protest and pointed to the door behind him. "There's about 100 men still alive on my ship, all of them are starving and injured. First, prepare enough food and water for 100 men." Krieg demanded in a calm voice. "Some have already... starve to death." He said in a grave voice before shouting. "Right away!"

There was a silence in the air before one of the chef's spoke. "We'd know better that those pirates will attack us later on!" The chef protested. "We won't aid you! We refuse!"

Krieg sent the chef a glare while gritting his teeth. "Refuse? Don't misunderstand, I'm not ordering food, I'm giving you an order." He said before his face looked pissed. "Nobody... ever... Disobeys me!" He shouted making all the chef's step back.

"Sanji, Six." Gin said from the floor, gabbing the twos attention as they looked down. "Sanji, Six, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Gin apologized, and Six could tell he meant it.

Patty turned to Sanji and Six with a glare. "Bastards! Look at what you've two have done!"

Sanji ignored the comment and stared at Gin for a moment before pushing off of Six. He then turned to the stairs and left without saying a word.

"Where are you off to!?" One of the chef's called in anger.

Just as Sanji reached the base of the stairs he stopped. "The kitchen." He said while glancing back, his hair covering his eyes. "I've got to prepare food for a 100 men." He said before whipping the blood from his lip.

Six blinked at the comment before giving a grin. The blond had a strong conviction and code that impressed the Courier. Everyone else in the restaurant let out a cry of outrage at Sanji, even Gin looked shocked.

Krieg had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Sanji. "Yes, that's how it should be." He said in a superior voice as Sanji sent him an even glare.

Before Six could even blink the chef's all came out of nowhere and pointed large knives, forks, and pots at Sanji, completely surrounding him. Six was tempted to whip out Lucky, but didn't when Sanji didn't even looked fazed. When the chef's all started accusing Sanji of working for Krieg the blond chef didn't even looked fazed.

When he stuck out his arms was when Six put his hand on Lucky. "Do it." He said simply, and the chefs weren't the only ones shocked a bit. "If you want to stop me, do it." He said but not a single chef made a move. "I'm aware, I know he's a hopeless bully. But that's none of my business. I don't care. I don't care what happens after they had their meal." He said with such a strong conviction in impressed Six, only running into a few people with such conviction before. "Not a care in the world. I'm a chef. Nothing more. When people are hungry I offer them food, nothing more. That's all there is to it." Sanji then picked up his head and looked at the chef's around him. "For a chef, isn't that enough?"

Nobody moved as the chef's held their weapons at Sanji for a long while. Suddenly Patty came up from behind and hit Sanji in the head, surprising even Six at how fast he was.

"Patty!" The chef with sunglasses cried out in shock as Patty pointed behind himself.

"Hey, take him out of here." He said before looking down at the stun cook. "Sanji. You often gave food away to the customers I have drove away, haven't you?" Patty said in a disappointed voice that pissed Six off, as Patty walked away. "I don't care who's right or wrong, but I can't allow this to happen. I can't allow you to do as you please anymore." He said while Sanji glared up at him. "I'll protect this restaurant." He said before going into a hidden compartment by the stairs. "Luckily there's only one enemy. What can a lone Don Krieg do to all of us?" He asked, making Six snort.

"Fuck all your shit up." He said in a low voice. He knew better then anyone never underestimate a person until you've fought them.

"Pirates come to this floating restaurant everyday." Patty said as he pulled something out. "I'm always prepared for everything." Patty said as he glanced back at the pirate. "Did you enjoy your meal Don Krieg? Since it's your last meal..." Patty said with a grin before revealing what was in his hand, surprising Six. "We add some metal for desert!?"

In Patty's hands was something could only see as a cannon that looked like a lobster.

"Syrup Meatball!" Patty yelled before firing the odd weapon.

I large cannon ball went straight for Don Krieg and hit him square in the chest, creating a large explosion. Six held onto Stripe as he felt the force of the blast and the room filled with black smoke. As the smoke cleared Six heard the cooks gloating, but the Courier ignored it and stared at the smoke cloud. Never declare victory until you've seen your opponents body.

Six was right on the money as he saw Don Krieg appear from the smoke, looking unharmed. Six had to admit he was shocked, he could survive a blast like that but he would still be hurt as fuck. When the smoke cleared Six saw Krieg in a golden armor while pointing a bunch of guns at the chef's.

"DISPICABLE!" Don Krieg yelled just before pulling the trigger.

Six grit his teeth and crouched low before changing into his Elite Riot armor and dropping Stripe.

 **"Soru!"**

Moving at high speeds Six grabbed the metal pans the chef's had and tried to deflect as much of the bullets as he could. Six caught most of the bullets but he still saw some get through, hitting him and the chef's behind him, lucky Six's armor made sure to protect his vitals and none of the shots that hit did any real damage. It shocked Six how the armor was also shooting some guns and if he admitted it Six found it kind of cool.

When Krieg stopped firing Six glanced back and saw not a single chef was dead, making him sigh. All the chef's were staring at him in shock and Sanji looked a bit amazed at him. Look forward Six saw Krieg glare at him as he put his guns away, and the Courier sent a glare back through his helmet.

Krieg took off his glove to reveal a glove with diamond brass knuckles. "Do as I say. I'm the strongest man there is!" He shouted to the chef's who flinched a bit, but Six stood strong. "These arms are stronger then anybody's, my super-alloy armor is tougher then anything!" He bragged as he slammed his fist into his chest with a bang. "And I've got a diamond punch that can destroy everything! An army of 5000 men! I've never lost a battle in my life! I'm the perfect person to claim the title Don! I order you to get the food ready, now hurry up and do it!" He said while a vain popped out od his head. "Nobody disobeys me!"

As soon as Don Krieg finished the owner placed a large bag in front of the pirate. A neutral look on his face.

"Here's your food, for 100 men." He said so simply it shocked Six a bit. "Help him get it to his ship."

"Owner Zeff!" All the chef's shouted in shock.

Don Krieg just looked shocked at the name. "Z-Zeff is it?"

Zeff didn't say anything and just walked away from Krieg, all the chefs staring at him in shock and questioning him.

"If his crew get's better," One chef shouted as Zeff came to a stop. "They'll take over the restaurant!"

"Only _if_ they've got the guts." Zeff said before glancing back at Don Krieg. "Isn't that right? Mr. Couldn't-Get-Through-The-Grand-Line?" He said creating a stun silence, even for Six.

One of the first things Six leaned was the Grand Line, the most dangerous sea in the whole world. Apparently the weather and condition there was so tough most people died before they even got to the first island. From the way Nathen described the Grand Line it was like the hardcore version of the Divide. Six wasn't the only one shocked as all the chef's looked at Don Krieg in shock. Gin looked to be shaking as he remembered the Grand Line and seemed to be traumatized.

There was only one reason for a pirate to go to the Grand Line, and that was to find the One Piece and clime the title Pirate King. Only one man did it before and that was Gold D. Rodger.

Krieg looked at Zeff with a shocked expression before he spoke. "You're... You're Zeff The Red Leg!" Krieg declared looking at Zeff intensely before he calmed down. "So your still alive, huh? The Cook-Cum-Captain, one of the greatest pirates in history."

Zeff didn't looked fazed in the least. "I'm alive, so what? I'm not your concern." He said before gesturing around him. "As you can see I make my living as a cook."

That seemed to get a smug laugh out of Krieg. "That's a nice way of saying it. But from the looks of things, it's not that you chose to be a cook, but it's the only thing your able to do." He said while glancing at Zeff's wooden leg. "I've heard about Zeff the Red Leg before. He's an expert at fighting without using his hands. His legs are so strong, they can break rocks, or even leave footprints in iron."

Six glanced at the owner and couldn't help but feel impressed at what he heard. Breaking rocks and bending iron with just your feet was no small task no matter who you are. At the corner of his eye Six saw Sanji with a downcast expression, making the Courier raise an eyebrow before he turned back to the conversation.

"Why would I need to fight?" Zeff asked with a blank look on his face. "I don't need my feet to cook, as long as I have a pair of hands." He said before glaring at the golden pirate. "Just cough out what you really want to say."

Krieg grinned at the former pirate. "Zeff the Red Leg, I know your the only man who's come back alive from the Grand Line. You've must of kept a journal of the voyage... Hand it over!" Krieg yelled making Zeff narrow his eyes.

"Not bad old man!" Luffy said with a smile as he looked at Zeff. "So you've been to the Grand Line, too?"

Six snorted at the childish comment and he felt some of the tension leave his body, thought he was still ready for anything.

"Kinda..." Zeff said with a shrug but didn't take his eyes off Krieg. "Indeed I have a journal, but I'm not going to giving it to you." He said getting a shocked look from Krieg. "The journal isn't just mine, it's the pride of my entire crew. It's far too valuable for the likes of you."

Krieg glared at Zeff harshly. "Then I'll have to seize it from you." Don Krieg declared. "True, I couldn't get through the Grand Line. But behold, for I am Don Krieg, the greatest!" He posted.

Six couldn't help but shake his head as he heard Krieg go on and on about himself like he was a fucking god. The guy went on about everything he had but didn't seem to realize the journal would not protect him from the danger. Krieg ended his bragging with him saying he'll be the next Pirate King, creating a stun silence in the restaurant.

Before anyone could say anything Six was surprised to see Luffy stepped forward and point a finger at Krieg.

"Hold on there, bud! The one who will be the Pirate King, will be me!" Luffy stated as a fact right in front of the pirate without any fear or hesitation that it impressed Six greatly.

All the chef's looked at Luffy in shock while Krieg just looked pissed off. Luffy ignored the warnings the chef's gave him and just gave a care free grin.

"What did you say, boy?" Krieg said with an amused expression, but still looked pissed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that..."

"You don't have to. I'm just announcing the truth." Luffy said instantly that Six but a hand on his helmet to try to stop his laughs from being heard.

Krieg's face turned dark as he looked at Luffy. "This is no game."

"Of course it isn't." Luffy said, his grin never faltering. "I'll be the one who get's to the Grand Line."

That's when Krieg snapped. "That is not funny, brat! It may have been lack of information, but even a fleet of 5000 men were defeated in less then seven days!" He said causing Gin to shake even harder. "What makes you think you can make it!?" He said shocking the chefs. "Sorry, but your humor is the kind I hate the most. If you insist, shall I kill you off now?"

Six stepped forward while resting his hand on Lucky. "If you wanted to throw down you would of done so already." Six said simple as his helmet disappeared back into his Pit-Boy surviving everyone looking at him. "Having a fight now would destroy the food your men need, then you would be a captain with no fleet." He said getting a glare from the pirate.

"I can take you down in an instant!" Krieg declared as he pulled his weapons out of his armor and pointed to everyone.

 **"CZ57 Avenger!"**

A moment later Six's Gatling gun appeared in his hands while the barrel spun round. Luffy pulled his fist back and gave Krieg s big grin. The other chef's backed away in fear while looking at Krieg's weapons.

"Go on, flip that coin and see where it lands." Six said with a big grin as he rested his finger on the trigger. "See what you win." Six said in a cocky voice as Stripe climbed on his shoulder and growled at the pirate.

Krieg just glared at everyone as his fingers rested on the trigger.

"Staring a brawl Luffy, Six? Need a hand?" Zoro said from behind the two, but Six didn't take his eyes off the pirate in front of him.

"W-we don't have to, y-you know." Usopp said while shaking in fear.

Everyone turned to Zoro and Usopp who were on the stairs except for Six who still face Krieg.

"Zoro, Usopp, you guy's dropping in?" Luffy said while looking back. "It's ok, just sit and watch." He said getting a sigh of relief from Usopp and Zoro to put his swords away.

Suddenly Krieg let out a big laugh that would of surprised Six had he not be facing him. "Are those your men?" He asked Luffy. "Are they all you got?"

"What are you talking about." Luffy said before bringing up three fingers. "There are three more."

"Hey, why do you keep counting me!" Sanji yelled from the back.

"Get the cook and you might get me Straw-Hat." Six said with a grin.

"Leave me out of this you bastards!"

Krieg gave Luffy a smug grin before putting his weapons away. "I'll take care of you guys later."

"Bring it anytime Don Bitch." Six said as he put Avenger away.

Krieg grit his teeth at the Courier before grabbing his bag of food and throwing it over his shoulder. "For those who don't wish do die you'd better not be here when I return." He said before pointing at the Courier. "But I expect you to stay, I want your head along with this place."

Six just flipped him off. "You and every other enemy I've made."

Krieg just glared at the Courier before making his way out of the restaurant, leaving Gin behind.

Six turned to the chef's as his armor disappeared and was replaced with his duster. "If anyone's badly hurt I can patch you up. I'm no doctor but I do know first-aid." Six said as a Doctor's bag appeared in his hands.

"Where is all that stuff coming from?!" Usopp yelled while looking at Six, who started whipping the blood off one of the cooks and brought out a needle.

"I'm sorry, Sanji, Six." Gin said from the floor while holding his shoulder, making the two look at him. "I never imagined things would turn out this way."

"I don't need an apology from you, fool." Zeff said instantly getting shocked looks from the chef's. "We are but cooks in this establishment. We'll feed anyone who comes along."

That got an angry look from Patty. "Owner, why are you siding with Sanji? What's going on here?" He said getting agreements from the other chef's that pissed Six off a bit.

But the comments didn't last long as it also pissed Zeff off. "Shut the hell up you stupid eggplants!" The owner shouted shocking all the chef's, creating a stun silence. "Have you ever had experience of starving to death?" Zeff asked in a grave voice that made Six pause his stitching before getting back to work. "Can you imagine how horrible it is, having no food or water in this vast ocean?"

Patty looked at Zeff with confusion. "W-what do you mean owner." He said dumbly that made Six click his teeth.

"What do you think it means dumbass." Six said as he walked over to another injured chef, grabbing everyone's attention. "He's saying he and Sanji know what that feeling feels like. And I've seen it more then enough to know that nobody deserves to starve to death." He said getting confused and shocked looks from chef's around the restaurant.

Zeff just scoffed and told all the chef's who wanted to go leave. Six focused on healing the injured chef's as they all declared they were not going anywhere and saying to fight, bringing a smile to the Courier.

Gin slammed his fist on the ground grabbing everyone's attention. "What are you doing?! Don't you see how strong our leader is?"

Sanji calmly walked over to the kneeling pirate. "Hey Gin." Sanji said grabbing the pirate's attention. "Feeding the hungry is what being a cooks is all about. However..." With one leg Sanji kicked up a table while his hands were in his pocket. "Now that your captain's all filled up, he's nothing more then a plunderer. Whatever I do to your pals, don't come bitching to me. I'll kill anyone who tries to take this restaurant. Even you." He said without any hesitation making Six give a small laugh as he bandage one of the last few injured cooks.

While Six was finishing up his first-aid he head something very strange from Gin, who was talking to Luffy. Apparently his ships were all... destroyed by one man. Six had to admit even he was speechless by such a feat. But at the mention of the hawk eyes Six stiffened, the Courier did his research on very impotent figures never to mess with unless Six was stronger... or suicidal. Some of those figures were Admirals, Vice Admirals, The Four Emperors, and The Seven Warlords. And only one Warlord was a man with hawk eyes and able to easily destroy 50 ships like nothing. Six only saw him in action once when he was chasing a bounty and saw what he did to the ship that got in his way, and it still left chills in the Courier.

Our of the corner of the Courier's eyes he was Zoro shaking at the mention of the man, from fear or excitement he didn't know. But what really surprised Six was what Zoro said next after calming down.

"That's the man I've been looking for." Zoro said while closing his eyes.

"... Are you fucking insane." Six said in shock grabbing Zoro's attention. "Do you have any idea who that man is."

"The world greatest swordsman." He said with a hard look on his face. "I throw the rest of my life away for my dream."

That's when Six understood the swordsman's goal and couldn't help but chuckle. As everyone started talking Six made his way to the front door to see Krieg's ship bobbing in the water. After a while he heard a battle cry and feet stomping on the floor.

"Get ready everyone, a big fight is about to start!" Six called as he held out his hands.

 **"Medicine Stick!"**

A lever action repeater appeared in Six's hand while he aimed it at the ship, seeing the pirates climb down using rope. Just as Six was about to pull the trigger he froze in place when he saw two lines form on the ship. A split second later the ship was broken into three pieces as everyone gaped at the scene before the. The restaurant rocked back and forth in the water. Zeff order one of the chef's to raise anchor before they were pulled under. Six walked out onto the deck and stared at the sinking ship before him, feeling another chill go down his spine.

Out in the water Six saw a lone figure on a small boat drifting in the water, making him freeze.

"I came here for a small vacation... and what do I find." Six said as he looked down to see Dracule Mihawk in the water on a small boat. "I find the worlds strongest Swordsman... I should of stayed in bed today." Six said with a sigh as Stripe whimpered at the sight of the man. "Well... let's see where this shit takes us."

* * *

 **21: I know there wasn't much action for Six but there will be for the next chapter. Now time to clear up some things.**

 **1: I plan to add some more crew members to the Straw-Hats, but not a lot. Maybe three more at maximum, two at minimum.**

 **2: Stripe will not be apart of any major fights but more of a sidekick to Six, or even a guard dog.**

 **Please Fallow/Favorite/ and Review!**


	4. East Blue: Ch-2

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **East Blue**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Six couldn't take his eyes off the man that slowly flouted, and he wasn't the only one as all the chef's and even the pirates were gaping at the man. All of the chatted to themselves as they stared in disbelief at the man's work.

Six just stared at the man and never took his eyes off him for a minute. The lone man in the water wore a long coat with a large hat that had a feather, most noticeable was the large black sword on his back that looked like a cross. This was Dracule Mihawk, the worlds greatest swordsmen.

The swordsman small boat came to a stop right next to the destroyed ship. Six heard the surviving pirates yell at the swordsman, who didn't even turn them for a second. When one of the pirates fired to guns at Mihawk faster then even Six could see he brought his swords up and somehow redirected the bullets course. Six knew he was fast thanks to his Soru training, but even he couldn't keep up with Mihawk's blade. When Six looked back at the broken pirate ship he blinked when he saw Zoro standing behind the surviving pirates, even scaring them.

"How the fuck did he get there so fast?" Six asked in complete bewilderment. "Plus it's in the middle of the water."

Six question went unanswered as Zoro walked up to the swordsman. "I've never seen such graceful skill." Zoro said with a grin on his face.

Mihawk glanced at Zoro from the corner of his eye. "A sword with power alone is not powerful." He said simply and Six could understand the meaning.

The Courier knew technique was an important factor to fighting, not just swinging a sword really fast and strong will win you a fight.

"So this ship was cut apart with that sword, too?" Zoro asked while looking around.

"Of course." Mihawk said simply.

Zoro's grin widen as he looked at the swordsman. "It's clear, your the strongest!" He said with passion. "I've been sailing the seas to face you." Zoro said as he took of the bandana on his arm.

That seemed to catch Mihawk's interest a bit. "What's your mission?"

Zoro tied the bandana on his head and looked at the strongest swordsman with a wicked grin. "To beat you, and be the best." He declared creating a stun silence.

Mihawk smirked at Zoro. "Fool." He said simply.

Zoro unsheathe one of his katanas and pointed it to Mihawk. "You got time to spare, don't you? Let's duel, shall we?"

"This guy... is Zoro! The 'Three Swords' Roronoa Zoro!" One of the pirates cried out in shock.

Six raised an eyebrow at the name. He briefly heard about a bounty hunter that used three swords, who also happened to be a master swordsman. Six wondered how someone could use three swords... unless they had a third arm somewhere.

"Duel?" Mihawk said before glancing at Zoro. "Such a pitiful weakling."

Suddenly Mihawk jumped of his boat and landed a few feet from Zoro. Six actually had trouble catching his speed Mihawk was moving at and that unnerved the Courier even more.

"If you were really a fine swordsman, you should be able to judge the difference in our strengths without drawing your sword." Mihawk said while crossing is arms. "Challenging me... Are you that brave, or simply reckless?"

Zoro's response was a big grin on his face. "This is my own ambition." Zoro said as he pulled out his swords... and put one in his mouth. "And for a promise of my fallen friend." He said perfectly despite the sword in his mouth.

Six blinked a few times as he saw the sword in his mouth. "That is..." Six trailed off as he shook his head. "That must seriously fuck up his teeth."

"The world greatest swordsman Hawk Eyes Mihawk vs. Pirate Hunter Zoro." Patty said while his eyes were glued to the two along with everyone else. "What kind of fight will it turn out to be?"

Mihawk suddenly reached down to his chest and pulled off the cross around his neck, revealing it was a small blade.

"Hey now, what is the meaning of this?" Zoro asked with a small glare.

Mihawk held the knife at Zoro. "I'm unlike those idiots who use there all hunt rabbits. Though your famous enough to be called a swordmaster, this is the weakest of the four sees, East Blue." Mihawk said getting an angry look from Zoro. "Unfortunately I'm carrying nothing smaller then this." He said with a dull look on his face.

Now Zoro was mad. "Don't underestimate me!" He said before charging at Mihawk. "Just don't regret it when you die!"

"Your someone who has yet to experience the real world." Mihawk said as he held the knife before him.

 **"Demon Cut!"**

Just as Zoro reached Mihawk he strike the swordsman with all blades at once. But to everyone's shock, even Six's, Mihawk stopped the attack like it was nothing. The very tip of the little blade stopped all three swords at once. Zoro was frozen in place for a long moment before jumping back and charging again. The pirate hunter started swinging his swords at Mihawk at impressive speeds, but like the first attack Mihawk deflected them all like nothing.

Suddenly Mihawk swing the blade up, knocking Zoro onto his back. But Zoro didn't give up and continued to fight on swinging his swords as fast as possible, but like before Mihawk blocked all attacks like they were nothing. It still amazed Six such strong and tariffing people live in this world.

When Zoro swung the sword in his mouth and Mihawk blocked it there was a shockwave that blew all the dust back. Zoro didn't stop swinging his blades and Six had to admire his tenacity, but the Courier could clearly see there difference in skill and power. When Zoro raised his arm and brought his sword down Mihawk tripped him forward before chopping him in the back of the neck with his hand, making Six wince.

Somehow Zoro was able to stay on his feet but just barley. He wobbled over to Mihawk and tried to attack, but quickly lost his balance and fell to the floor.

From the corner of his eye Six saw Luffy hold back a couple of Zoro's friend while they stared at the fight. Six understood what Luffy was doing, sometimes you have to let your friends do things on there own and trust them.

Back as the fight Six saw Zoro get up to his feet as he prepared for his final attack.

 **"Tiger-"**

Zoro yelled before rushing at Mihawk with impressive speeds.

 **"Hunter Prey!"**

Just when it looked like the attack was going to connect Mihawk thrust the small blade right into Zoro's chest, stopping the swordsman in place. Six felt the wooden railing break under his hands as he stared at the fight for an intense minute, hoping Zoro would live by the end of this.

Despite the blade in his chest Zoro didn't step back a single inch. The two swordsman seem to have a conversation, but Six couldn't hear since they were talking to low. Then to Six's surprise it was Mihawk who stepped back.

"Kid, announce your name!" Mihawk said while putting his blade away.

Zoro held all of his blades in front of him while he looked at Mihawk. "Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro declared.

"I'll remember that! It's been a while since I've met such a strong will. As a reward," Mihawk said before pulling the giant black blade out from behind himself. "A gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield this, 'Black Sword',"

"Kind of on the nose for a sword name don't you think." Six said out loud getting shocked looks from the chefs around him.

"The most powerful sword in the world, to end your life!" Mihawk declared, and Zoro didn't even looked the least bit scared.

"I appreciate your offer."

Neither Zoro or Mihawk moved from there spots as everyone stared with anticipation.

 **"Three Swords Secret Technique!"**

Zoro started to spin the katanas in his hands around before Mihawk leapt forward.

 **"Three Thousand Realms!"**

Suddenly the two were back to back and no one moved a single muscle. A second later the two swords in Zoro's hands shattered into pieces, leaving only the one in his mouth intact as blood erupted from his chest. Roronoa Zoro had lost. Six could only stare as Zoro sheath his blade before turning around to face Mihawk with his arms spired out.

"What now?" Mihawk asked, a little surprised.

Zoro just had a grin on his face. "Attacking from behind is a shameless act among swordsman."

That brought a grin out of Mihawk. "Well said!" He said before slashing Zoro across the chest, blood erupting once more.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lung along with his other friends.

As soon as Six saw Zoro start to fall backwards he jumped off the railing and started to fall towards the water.

 **"Geppo!"**

Just before Six hit the water he kicked his feet under himself and started to fly towards Zoro as fast as he could. Geppo lacked Soru's speed but it was great for moving in the air. Six ignored the shock looks he was getting as he caught the swordsman before he hit the water. Grabbing Zoro's one sword Six throw the swordsman over his free shoulder before using Geppo to fly over to the ship Usopp was on along with Zoro's friends.

Six saw Luffy stretch his arm at Mihawk while giving a cry of fury while he flew to the ship just before he landed. It shocked Six that Luffy had a devil fruit ability but his main focus now was Zoro.

"Move!" Six ordered the gapping crew members and he laid Zoro down onto the ship floor. Putting a finger to Zoro's neck Six sighed. "Luffy, Zoro's alive, he's just unconscious!" Six shouted over the kid, who looked shocked. At the same time Zoro coughed up a glob of blood. Six grabbed Zoro's shirt and pulled it up, seeing the large gash on his chest. "I need to clean the wound before stitching it up." Six said before a Doctor's Bag appeared in his hands, shocking Zoro's friend.

"It's still too early for you do die. My name is Dracule Mihawk!" The swordsman called as Six poured alcohol on Zoro's chest. "Find your true self, true world, become stronger! No mater how long it takes, I will await you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk declared as Six started to wipe the blood from the wound.

"Aniki, Aniki, say something!" Zoro's friends called out as Six started to bring out the needle and thread.

"Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound, he'll live." Six said, reassuring Zoro's friends. "But he might have some creaked ribs."

Just before Six could get to closing Zoro's wound the swordsman grabbed his blade from his side and pointed it up, stopping Six.

"Luffy, can you here me?" Zoro rasped out.

"Yeah!"

Zoro panted for air before he spoke. "Sorry for worrying you. If I didn't become the worlds greatest swordsmen in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" He said before coughing up a glob of blood.

"Aniki, don't say anymore!" One of Zoro's friends said in worry.

"I will... I will never..." Zoro said slowly as tears started to form in his eyes. "LOSE AGAIN!" Zoro declared with all the strength he had. "Until I defeat him and become the worlds greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated again! Any problem with that, Pirate King?!"

Six gave Zoro a smile before he pushed his arm down. "They heard you Zoro, now let me fix you up." He said before he started to stich up the pirates chest.

After about a minute Six was able to stich Zoro's chest up from it's wounds. He was even able to work after Krieg blasted the water after trying to kill Mihawk, but failed miserably.

"Usopp!" Luffy called back from the restaurant getting Usopp's attention. "Get going! Take care of Nami!"

"Gotcha! Me and Zoro will diffidently get Nami back!" Usopp called grabbing Six's attention before throwing Luffy's hat back.

"Something happen to red?" Six asked with slight concern.

Usopp looked back at Six with a mix expression. "It's... complicated." Was all he said making Six nod.

"I'll ask Luffy when I get back." Six said before a Stimpack appeared in his hands. "Here, this will help with your ribs." Six said to Zoro before injecting the medicine into his chest. "It'll set the bones back in place but they won't be fully healed until tomorrow. So try not to get into any crazy fights." He said getting a nod from the swordsman.

Six got up and started to make his way to the other end of the boat. "Wait, your going back?!" Usopp said in shock.

Six throw the long nose a grin. "Got to stay, I want to cause as much trouble for Don Krieg as I can." Six said before jumping off the boat.

 **"Geppo!"** Six said before he started to fly back to the ship while Don Krieg ordered his men to attack. By the time the Courier landed all of Krieg's men were getting ready.

"Ha, they want to fight too!?" Luffy said in an exited voice as he hung upside down from the railing. "This is so exiting." He said before getting up and turning to Zeff. "Old man, let's make a deal! If I kick the out, I won't have to work here anymore, ok?"

Zeff folded his arms in front of himself. "It's all I could wish for. If I really let you work here for a year, this restaurant would cease to exist." He said making Six snort as he remember all the blunders Luffy did as a waiter. "Becoming the Pirate King, are you serious about that?" Zeff asked.

"Yeah, of course! I WILL become the Pirate King!" Luffy said without any hesitation or fear in his voice that it amazed Six again.

That brought a grin on Zeff's face. "I see a lot of people talk beyond their strength, but I rarely see someone who says it so confidently."

Luffy just grinned back. "I heard you were once a very strong pirate. You also wanted to become the Pirate King, right?"

That just made Zeff give a small snort. "I have forgotten about the past. Right now, I am head chef of this restaurant." He said before turning to Six. "I must thank you boy, for healing my chef's and protecting them."

"Yeah, thanks for saving Zoro coconut man!" Luffy said with a grin.

Six just gave the two a nod. "I did what I can, just glad nobody died." Six said before turning his attention back to Krieg.

The Courier saw Krieg trying to psych his men up to attach the ship, but when one of them questioned his order Krieg shot the man dead without any hesitation. Six narrowed his eyes at the man, he'd seen similar acts in the Legion and Fiends. Despite just killing his own men Krieg was able to psych his men up by playing off Luffy's, Mihawk's, and Six's strength to Devil Fruits.

Sanji walked forward and looked at the pirates before looking back. "This restaurant will become a battlefield," He said before looking to one of the chefs after a minute. "Go to the control room and raise the 'Fin'." He said getting a shocked expression from the chef.

After some bickering Zeff agreed to raise the Fin and the chef quickly ran off. Six turned his attention to the pirates on the destroyed boat with a thoughtful look, trying to decide what weapon to use. When the pirates looked ready to charge Luffy slingshot himself into the pirate while stretching his arms out wide, taking a good number of them down. Once he was done he was hanging on a single piece of the ship.

Six grinned before jumping onto the ledge. "Save some for me Luffy!"

 **"Geppo!"** Six shouted before flying over to a piece of the ship.

"Get him, all we have to do is push him into the water and he'll be done!" One of the pirates yelled as they ready there swords.

Six grinned as he flied above the group of before he started to fall towards them. As he feel Six held his hands up and looked down at the pirates with a wicket look.

 **"Oh, Baby!"**

A giant super sledgehammer appeared in Six's hands as he fell two the pirate group, who looked shocked at the weapon. As soon as Six was about to hit the ship piece he brought Oh Baby down onto the group of pirate creating a shockwave. The piece of ship the pirates were standing on shattered into pieces as all the pirates went flying. Just before Six his the water he used Geppo to land on a piece of ship before turning to Krieg.

The pirate captain was talking to Luffy saying it was foolish to fight on the water since it was both their weakness. Six just snorted at Krieg's stubbornness, almost like a man ranting on with empty words.

Suddenly without warning Six was surprised to see a giant platform rise up from the water right next to the restaurant.

"...Huh, so that's what Sanji meant by Fins." Six said before he used Geppo to fly back to the ship.

Once Six landed he heard Sanji talk to the pirates. "Why don't we fight to our hearts contents, pirates?" Sanji said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

Six understood what the fins were used for. It allowed for even fighting on both sides and made sure the restaurant would not be harmed. And it seemed Six wasn't the only one who realized this. All the cooks on the fin were getting pumped for the fight they were about to be a part of. Six brought out Lucky and checked his bullets before slamming the gun close.

The Courier looked to his pet Stripe who has been on his shoulder this whole time. "Ready to fight buddy?" He asked getting a growl of agreement.

Out of the corner of his eye Six was surprised to see a fish head paddle boat in the water not far from the fin. It was also a surprise when the little ship started firing at the pirates with guns that were in there mouth. Apparently it was Patty and his friend that were moving the ship in the water and firing at the pirates. When the little ship fired at Krieg Six was shocked to see the pirate block the shot with one hand, not only that when the ship tried to ram into it Krieg picked it up with one hand before throwing it over to the fins.

"...I need to start working out more." Six muttered as he looked at his arms. He was sure he could do the same with both is arms if he tried really hard, but he didn't know if he could do that with one arm.

One the boat started to fall to the ship he jumped up into the air while pulling his fist back. At the same time Sanji was right next to him was well.

 **"Pushy!"**

Once the power fist appeared in Six's hand he slammed it into the ship as Sanji hit it with his leg, throwing it towards the side away from the chefs. A second later Patty and his friend jumped out of the broken ship, pissed as hell.

"Sanji! Shitty customer! You bastards?!" Patty yelled.

"You trying to kill your own people!" The other yelled.

Six just stuff a laugh as the two chef's yelled at Sanji who didn't seemed fazed in the least. The Courier was soon brought out of his thoughts when he saw some of the Krieg pirates climb onto the docks from the water. The cooks tried to fight to the best of their abilities but were quickly overwhelmed by the pirates, who definitely had more experience then the cooks when it came to fighting.

"Even though you carry weapon, cooks will always be cooks." One of the pirates mocked as they held up their swords.

Six stepped forward with his hands at his side. "Then what about a Courier?" He asked with a big grin on his face. After some passionate words from the cooks the real fight started with the cooks fighting with all they had.

 **"Love & Hate!"**

Six's spiked brass knuckles appeared on each hand as he socked a pirate right in the face, throwing him into the water. When another pirate tried to stab him from behind Six ducked at the last second before swiping his feet, knocking the pirate back. Just as Six was about to run at another pirate he saw Patty and his friend get sent flying back by something, and a strange man climbed out of the water.

The man was large and had a giant pearl on his head. Not only that he had a giant shield on his chest, arms, elbows, and legs, all with pink pearls on them.

"What are you doing?" The man said in an amused voice as he looked to everyone. "Iron wall! Also known as Krieg Pirate's invincible iron wall Iron Wall Shield Man. It is I, Pearl!" The now named Pearl said with a dramatic flare.

"Patty, Carne, are you ok?" Zeff called to the fallen chefs.

"How could they be ok?" Pearl said with amusement. "They were defeated by my killer punch, 'Pearl's Present'."

When one of the pirates went take Patty's knife Six whipped out That Gun and fired, making the pirate jump back in fear. A second later Sanji kicked the pirate in the face and sent him flying into three other pirates, who also went flying into Pearls chest.

"A knife is a cooks soul. An outsider doesn't deserve to touch a cook's knife." Sanji said as he glared at the pirates.

Said pirates charged at Sanji with there weapons raised. When Sanji acted, for a split second Six thought he used Soru, but quickly realized he was too slow. He was still fast enough to catch the pirates off guard and kick five of them in the face with one move.

Despite the quick defeat of the pirates Pearl just looked amused. "Are you so arrogant that you only kick them?" Pearl asked with a small laugh. "Is this your principle?"

"Who gives a fuck about why he only uses his legs." Six said as he stepped forward, giving Pearl a wicket glare. "Either way he kicked there asses faster then they could react. That takes skill." Six said as he raised his hand at the man. "Like it will take skill just to kick your ass."

"Impossible." Pearl said with a care free smile. "In my last 61 battles, I have won them all completely unharmed. I have never spilled a single drop of blood in battle." He said in a cocky voice.

"Then you never really had a true battle." Six said, making Pearl raise an eyebrow. "True battle is putting your life on the line, doing whatever you can to win not just for yourself, but your friend as well. And you..." Six sent the man a viscous grin on his face, his 'Courier Grin'. "Your nothing more then a limp dick bitch who can't take a hit."

While Six was talking Luffy came flying back to the restaurant after Krieg attacked him, but no one notice. Not until he hit pearl in the back of the head and landed right next to Six, who laughed at the funny landing.

Luffy quickly got up without a problem. "That scared me. I nearly fell into the sea." He said while dusting himself off.

Looking back to Pearl Six saw the man had a nose bleed and seemed to have a stun expression. At the same time the other pirates started to look scared and shout to Pearl that everything was ok, which really confused Six.

Pearl head sweat poring down his face with a look of fear. "This-this-this-this is really dangerous!"

Six rubbed the back of his head with complete confusion as he saw Pearl bash the shields in his hands together. "What's wrong with this crazy fucker?"

"Stop it Pearl!" Krieg called from the broken ship with a annoyed look. "Don't get mad over a nose bleed!"

Pearl just started to slam is shields together faster while shouting 'Bodily harm' over and over again. Then to Six's surprise his shield all caught on fire, which was a whitish-blue.

 **"Fire Pearl!"** Was all Peal shouted before looking back at Six. He then throw something from his fingers that forced Six to dodge. Whatever it was that Pearl throw it exploded with on impact with fire, which caught some of the other pirates. "With these shields on fire, I'm indestructible!"

Six saw the deck catch on fire and acted quickly. He jumped forwards and held his hand out at Pearl.

 **"Lucky!"**

Six's favorite revolver appeared in his hands and he quickly fired of three shots at Pearl, who blocked them with his shied.

"Your guns and weapons won't be able to get through my shield!" Pearl said in an arrogant voice.

Six just sent the large man a grin. "Never underestimate the weapons in my arsenal!" Six said before putting Lucky away and holding out his right hand.

 **"Sterilizer Glove!"**

Six's right hand was soon covered with a red rubber clove. When Pearl saw the glove he started to laugh hysterically.

"How is a glove going to help you?" He asked while laughing.

Six just crouched low with a grin on his face. "This."

 **"Soru!"**

In the blink of an eye Six appeared in front of Pearl making the large man's eyes pop out. The Courier then slammed the glove into Pearl's face, which instantly caught on fire.

"Hot!" Pearl screamed as he fell back and grabbed his face while rolling around.

Six smirked down at the man while holding up his hand. "Your not the only one with weapons that can catch on fire."

Pearl got to his feet while looking both angry and scared at Six. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Pearl screamed before folding his arms. "Fire Pearl keeps on burning!" He shouted before throwing a bunch of fire balls into the air, all heading for Zeff.

When Six brought out Lucky and was about to shoot them until he saw the calm look on Zeff's face. The owner picked up his wooden leg before swinging it at the fire balls, putting out fire in one swift move.

Pearl looked at Zeff in complete shock. "My Fire Pearl..." Was all Pearl could get out.

"This is nothing." Zeff said while looking at the pirates.

Six gave the old man a smirk before turning back to Pearl, raising his Sterilizer Glove. But the Courier soon noticed the giant metal ball heading his way and was a little shock. Before he could bring out one of his power-fists Luffy jumped out of the fire and pulled his arms back.

 **"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"**

Luffy's hands shot forward and throw the ball back without a problem. Six was a little surprised the kid did that so easily. The Courier watch the metal ball fly back to Krieg and hit the ships mast, which started to fall right at Six and Pearl. Taking a large step to the right Six winced when he saw the mast fall right onto Pearl's head, which turned a shade of blue before he fell back.

"Damn it, I barely got to fight." Six said as he unequipped his glove.

A cry of pain caught Sanji, Luffy's and Six's attention and they turned around to see Gin standing over Zeff with a gun pointed to the chef's head.

"This time you can end it, right?" Gin said in a cold voice while looking at Krieg.

"That right, shoot him!" Krieg ordered from the ruined ship. "You only need to kill him and the restaurants is ours!"

Luffy looked at Gin in complete shock. "Gin?!"

Gin was quiet before looking at Sanji. "You want to save this man, don't you Sanji?" Gin asked while he held the large gun to Zeff's head. "So just heed my word and get off this ship. I don't want to kill you."

Six could tell Gin meant his word about not wanting to kill Sanji. But he still looked ready to blast Zeff's head off. Crouching low Stripe jumped off Six's shoulder and he sent a nod to the Deathclaw who nodded back. before running off without anyone noticing. The Courier brought attention back to the hostage situation and was surprised to hear what Sanji said next.

"Gin, aim that gun at me." Sanji said getting a shocked look from Six.

"Are you a moron, you'll get killed!" Luffy shouted to the cook, who didn't even flinch.

"Maybe." Sanji said simply.

"Maybe my ass, a head shot with that gun will end your life." Six said in a harsh voice, yet Sanji still didn't look fazed. Even Gin looked at Sanji in shock.

"If your so eager to die, let me do the honors." Looking back Six was shocked to see Pearl stand up.

"How the hell are you alive?" Six asked in complete shock. "That mast should of broken your neck."

Pearl sent Six a glare before a wicked grin crossed his face. "I'll deal with you first, before moving onto the cook." Pearl said as he raised his shields. "Don't you dare move, if you don't want that chef's head blasted off."

Six blinked at the man before glancing at Sanji, who looked at Six in shock and worry. "Sanji," Six said grabbing the cooks attention. "...Fuck you." The Courier said with his courier grin.

"Ultimate killing technique, Pearl Present!" Pearl yelled before slamming the shield right into Six's face, making the Courier take a few steps back but managed to stay on his feet.

"Six!" Luffy yelled in worry.

"Hey, don't bring him into this, hit me!" Sanji yelled to Pearl, who just ignored the chef.

Gin looked at Six with a shocked expression. "Why are you taking the hits, you don't know these people?" Gin asked in complete confusion.

Six just whipped the blood from his face. "When I saved you, I knew it may come to bite me in the ass later." Six said with a grin that shocked Gin. "I don't regret doing what I did. So no matter the out come I will own up my decisions." He said while sending a grin to Pearl. "I also feel like if Sanji was here, he would also take the hits."

As soon as Six finished his sentence Pearl slammed both of his shield together, with Six's head in the middle. The Courier was able to hold back the cry of pain but he couldn't stop the blood coming form his ears and mouth.

"Oi Sanji, do something!" Luffy said to Sanji, who was shaking where he stood.

"I... I can't." Sanji said while gritting his teeth. "I already took so much form the old man. His power. And his dream. He gave his leg up so I could live!" Sanji said while his voice shook, shocking the other chefs. "I... I don't want the old man to lose anything anymore! So hit me and leave Six out of this!" Sanji screamed right at Pearl.

Pearl just smirked at Sanji. "Yet another refined speech." He said before placing his shield against Six's stomach. "Hey, I heard a Devil Fruit user can't swim in water, right?" Pearl asked with a grin.

Six's eyes widen as he looked at Pearl. "You wouldn't..." He said as everyone looked at Pearl in shock.

Pearl's grin widen before he sent the Courier flying towards the water. "Goodbye." He said in a happy voice.

"SIX!" Luffy and Sanji yelled as Luffy sent his arms after the Courier.

Just when it looked like Luffy was going to grab him he mist by an inch, and Six fell into the water. There was a stun silence in the are as everyone stared at where Six just fell into the water.

"SIXXXX!" Everyone yelled in horror while the pirates laughed, excerpt for Gin, who shook with a horror look on his face.

Luffy ran forward and shot his hands into the water, trying to find Six, but found nothing. When he started to pull his arms back he jerked for a moment before his arms came out of the water. Looking at his hand Luffy saw Six's sunglasses along with something else. Luffy stood completely still as he stared at his hands, his hat shading his eyes.

Pearl laugh in a superior voice. "How unfortunate for you to have faced us, the Don Krieg Pirates. Now you know what happens to our enemies." Pearl said before turning to Sanji. "Now I will deal with you cook." He said before charging at Sanji.

Sanji just stood still as he stared at the spot Six fell into the water, his body shaking violently. Sanji wasn't the only one as Gin was also shaking violently from where he stood, as he slowly hyperventilated.

As Pearl charged at Sanji all the chef's yelled at him to move, but the blond cook did nothing. When Pearl was about 20 feet away from Sanji something went flying in the air and landed right in front of Pearl's feet. Coming to a stop Pearl looked down to see a strange yellow disc with a flashing light on the top.

"What's this?" Pearl asked as he took a step forward, only now noticing the high pitch beeping. "Is it some weird plate-"

 _*BOOM*_

Pearl was knocked off his feet from the explosion, shocking everyone. The large man was far from dead but he was dizzy from the explosion.

"Who throw that!" Krieg yelled with a throbbing vain.

"Hey, hey, you can't blame me." A familiar voice said making everyone freeze, though Luffy was grinning. "Those things are not meant to be thrown."

All the chef's whipped there heads to the side to see a wet Six with a mask on his face.

"EEEHHH, SIX!" All the chef's yelled in shock as they looked at the Courier.

Six just grinned as he unequipped his Rebreather. Pearl looked at the Courier with complete disbelief.

"How are you alive, you should of drown in the water and sank to the ocean floor!" Pearl yelled at the Courier. "No Devil Fruit user can swim!"

Six put a finger in his ear to clean out the water. "Yeah, about that," Six said while giving Pearl a flat look. "Did I ever say I was a Devil Fruit user."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled while staring at Six in shock, even Krieg.

"How can that be? No normal human can do what you did!" Pearl yelled again, this time with a bit of fear.

Six just shrug. "The world is filled with a lot of strange things. If you can't handle me and Luffy, then you'll die the first week in the Grand Line."

Pearl shook with fear as he looked at Six before a grin crossed his face. "Don't think you can attack me now, we still have hostages!"

Six looked confuse as he turned to Gin and Zeff. "Really, because it looks like you have none to me." He said gaining a confused look from Pearl. "NOW STRIPE!"

Out of nowhere Stripe appeared and slashed at the gun in Gin's hands with it's claws, shattering it to pieces.

 **"Maria!"**

As soon as the gun appeared in Six's hand he fired at Gin, who was forced to jump way onto the deck.

"Where did that little thing come from?!" Pearl shouted as he eyes bulged at Stripe, who was ginning where he stood next to Zeff.

"Little know fact about Stripe, he's part chameleon, so he can camouflage himself whenever he wants." Six said before glaring at Pearl, who was now shaking in fear. "Now, about those free shots you got in..." Six trailed off as he put his hand out.

 **"Greased Lightning!"**

"W-wait!" Pearl said but is was to late.

 **"Soru!"**

In an instant Six was in front of Pearl, who looked at Six in horror.

 **"Piercing Strikes!"**

In less then a second Six hit Pearl in the chest five time, shattering his shield to pieces. Pearl coughed up a glob of blood before his eyes went white and he fell back unconscious. Six let out a sigh as he heard all the chef's cheer while the Pirates looked stunned and scared.

Six turned to Luffy who was giving the Courier a grin. "Glad you got my note."

"You really scared me for a second Six." Luffy said with a laugh as he throw the Courier his Lucky Shades.

Attached to his glasses was a small note that read 'Still alive, don't act yet.'

Six turned to his pet and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice work Stripe!" Six called getting a happy growl from the Deathclaw.

Patty and Carne went over to Zeff and help him up.

"Gin!" Krieg called out. "Take out the cook and Courier. Your not my Battle commander officer for nothing."

That seemed to grab Sanji's attention. "Battle commander?" He said with some confusion as Six walked next to him.

"I thought that guy's will was stronger then normal people... by the way, Sanji..." Six said grabbing the cooks attention.

"What-"

Sanji was instantly cut off when Six punched him in the face, sending him onto his ass.

"Zeff didn't save your life so you could die for him dumbass. He did it so you can live your own life the way you want." Was all Six said before he walked away, leaving a stunned Sanji. "By the way, Gin's your problem now." He said with smirk before walking up to Stripe.

"Asshole." Was all Sanji said as he got up from the floor while whipping the blood from his mouth.

Gin stared at Six for a lone minute before turning to Sanji. "Sanji, I wanted you and Six to get off this ship so that I wouldn't hurt you. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen." He said before pulling out two black tonfas.

"Yeah. I won't go." Sanji said in a stubborn voice. "This restaurant, I won't give it up even if it cost me my life." He said making Six sigh.

"In one ear and out the other." Sis muttered as Stripe came running and quickly climbed up onto the Courier's shoulder.

"Then at least let me kill you with my own hands." Gin said as he kept his face neutral. "I can't make this right or wrong."

Sanji brought up his lighter to relight his cigarette. "Thanks. Eat Shit."

Gin then turned to Luffy and Six. "The same goes for you, Straw-hat guy, Six."

"Not necessary." Luffy said without any hesitation. "Because I won't lose to a bunch of weaklings like you." Luffy said, instantly pissing off all the pirates.

Six whistled at Luffy. "Damn Luffy, I have to try really hard to piss off this many people at once. You did it with one sentences." Six said, completely impressed.

"We are the Don Krieg Pirates! The Strongest in East Blue!" One of the pirates called.

Luffy just raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean, the one with the most men?" Luffy said creating a stun silence and pissing off the pirates even more.

Six was grabbing his sides while laughing. "Luffy you are fucking awesome!" He said getting a confused look from Luffy, which made Six laugh a little harder.

All the pirates suddenly charge at both Luffy and Six. But before they could get close Krieg spoke.

"Back off!" Krieg shouted, stopping all the pirates in place. "When I guy gets flustered when being called weak, it's proof that he recognizes he IS weak." Krieg said simply as he sat down. "Let the outcome determine who is the strong and the weak." He said as he sent a strong look to the pirates in the water. "I'm still here. So don't make a fuss." He said getting a bunch of grins from his men before turning his attention over to the restaurant. "Gin. It's your responsibility for killing that cook." He said before turning to Luffy and Six. "That insolent Hammer-boy and Courier, leave them to me."

Six leaned over to Luffy. "So do you want to fight Don Krieg, or do you want to leave it to me?"

"I'll kick his ass." Luffy said simply making Six nod.

"That cool, just try to save his armor and weapons. I want to see if he has anything I want to add to my collection." Six said getting a confused look from Luffy. "What, I like to collet weapons and armor. I don't mind if you break it, but try not to throw it in the ocean." Six said with a shrug.

"Hey kids." Krieg called out grabbing Luffy and Six's attentions. "I'll show you two the power that conquered the East Blue. I don't care if you did eat a Devil Fruit or have strange weapons. You will come to understand such things are meaningless when facing me."

Luffy just turned his head a bit. "You never shut up. I'm going to kick your ass. That's it."

"It's short, sweat, and it doesn't take ten minutes of your time to explain." Six said while flipping Krieg the bird along with Stripe, getting a pissed off look from Krieg.

Back with Sanji and Gin, the two were facing each other off, neither one moved. Everyone shook with anticipation from the chefs to the pirates in the water. Suddenly Gin started to spin one tonfa with one hand until it became a bluer.

"I'm sorry Sanji, you can't defeat me." Gin said.

"We'll see, small fry." Sanji throw back.

"Let's go!" Gin said before charging at while spinning his tonfa.

Sanji raised is leg and tried to kick Gin, but the pirate jumped back as the last second before slamming it down at Sanji. Luckily the cook was able jump away from the attack, causing the tonfa to be imbedded into the wood. Gin used this opportunity to throw the wood into Sanji's face, catching the cook off guard. Sanji twisted around and sent a kick to Gin's head, but the pirate twisted under the attack. While twisting Gin was able to slam his tonfa right into Sanji's chest, pinning the cook down as Gin sat down.

Six rested his hand on Lucky while glaring at Gin. He might hurt Sanji's honor by interfering, but at least he would live.

"Didn't I tell you. You can't defeat me." Gin said with a grin as he looked down at Sanji. "Farwell, disappear from this world." Gin said as he spun his other tonfa in his hand.

Just as Gin was about to bring the tonfa down on Sanji's head the cook spit his cigarette right into Gin's face. The cook then dodged the attack from the tonfa as it imbedded into the ground before Sanji kicked Gin in the back of the head, making the pirates face meet the floor. Despite the attack Gin kept going an smashed one of his tonfa's into Sanji's side, making the cook cry out in pain as he was thrown to the side. It was a stalemate, creating a stun silence.

Both fighters got up, Gin faster then Sanji, with Sanji bleeding from the mouth.

"Battle commander... that all you got?" Sanji said with a grin as he held his sides.

Gin just grinned and licked the blood from his lips.

As Six watched the fight he heard Luffy speak. "Why's he looking over there?" Luffy asked and when Six was about to answer Luffy spoke. "Ok! I'm going to use this opportunity to kick his ass!" Luffy declared before running on the mast that lead to Krieg before Six could even get a word out.

As Luffy ran across the mast Krieg let a grin cross his face before throwing a small black ball into the water. Luffy looked confused until the water exploded, a second later a shot was fired and Luffy ended up back where he started.

"...Maybe I should take care of Krieg?" Six said as he looked down at Luffy, who only stick out his tongue.

"You bastard!" Luffy yelled while slamming his hat onto the floor. "Are you going to fight me or not!"

Krieg just looked at Luffy. "Fight with you? Is that necessary?"

Six tilted his head with a grin. "I mean it kind of is since you said you were going to take care of us." Six said with a shrug getting a glare from Krieg.

Suddenly a creaking sound was heard making Six whip his head back to see Gin standing over Sanji, who looked to be coughing up blood. The pirates cheered Gin on as the pirate spit out a glob of blood while looking down at Sanji.

"This doesn't hurt at all, small fry." Sanji said while looking at Gin with a grin.

Gin's band shadowed his eyes as he started to spin his tonfa in his hand faster and faster. "Prepared to be finished!" Gin declared as Six rested his hand on Lucky, hoping his gut feeling was right. "I've played enough!" He said while swinging his weapon in a wide ark.

This gave Sanji enough time to dodge his attack. "What's this, mercy?" Sanji said in confusion before slamming his foot into the back of Gin's head, making him hit the floor. "Are you joking!"

When Sanji stood looking victories Six heard creaking come from his ribs. Sanji froze and fell to the ground in pain.

"Sanji!" Luffy said in worry as the cook fell.

"I think his ribs are broken, he took one too many hits from those tonfas." Six said in a grave voice.

As Sanji fell to the floor Gin was somehow able to stand to his feet and quickly pinned Sanji to the found by the throat. Six rested his hand on Lucky again and this time he put his finger on the trigger. But what Six saw next made the Courier pull his hand away from the gun and look at Gin in shock.

Tears were in Gin's eyes as he looked down at Sanji. "What the hell?" Gin stuttered out. "I... Don Krieg. I really..." Gin suddenly pulled back and looked up. "I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN! DON KRIEG!" Gin yelled at the top of his lungs stunning all the pirates, even the chefs looked stunned.

"Gin." Luffy muttered.

"I really... I really can't kill him." Gin cried as tears ran down his face.

"What did you say?!" Krieg called, sounding pissed as hell.

"Because I... I... I am..." Gin stuttered out. "For the first time... This is the first time anyone has been kind to me! That's why, I can't kill this man!"

Six gripped his fist softly as he heard Gin beg Krieg to spare Sanji's life. How he was grateful for everything Krieg did, but the captain was stone quiet. There was a stun silence in the air as all the pirates gapped at Gin.

"Don Krieg... I beg of you." Gin said as he looked at his captain with a pleading smile. "Couldn't we just leave this restaurant alone?"

You could hear the snap inside Krieg a mile away.

"You bastard!" Don Krieg yelled in complete anger. "Not only do you disobey by orders, but then you tell me what to do!"

Six almost felt like crying from how egotistical and thickheaded the man was right now. Even Caesar listened to his troops and took some criticism. But Krieg just wanted robots that would die for him and his name.

When the courier turned to Krieg he saw some kind of canon in his hands pointed at the restaurant.

"Don! That's..." Gin shouted sounding scared along with the other pirates.

"MH5!" One of the pirates shouted, and for some reason Six was getting a bad feeling.

"That's poison gas!" One of the pirates helpfully informed.

"Poison Gas!" Luffy said in shock.

"You got to be shitting me!" Six growled as he brought his hands up, ready.

All the pirates started to put on breathing masks they were holding. All the pirates yelled at Krieg but he ignored them all.

"Stop babbling. This is battle, the purpose is to win." Krieg said with a wicked grin on his face. "Winning is the goal! This is strength." He said simply before looking to Gin. "Throw your mask away! You aren't one of mine anymore." He said in a cold voice. "You must die."

Now Six was getting really pissed at Krieg and got his fingers ready.

Luffy ran towards Krieg on the mast again as fast as he could. "I won't let you shoot that poison gas!" Luffy yelled as he ran as fast as he could.

Krieg raised his arms and slammed it into the fallen mast, making it sink into the water. He then started shooting spikes from his weapon while aiming at Luffy, who was somehow able to dodge all of them.

Luffy landed on the fin while painting for air. "Gin!" Luffy called getting the stunned pirates attention. "I never heard such cowardly words." Luffy said before glaring at Krieg. "I'm going to destroy him!"

Gin grit his teeth. "Don't mock Don Krieg!" Gin called before looking at Luffy. "He's the strongest man alive."

Six turned to Gin and sent him a glare. "Would a strong man who had 5000 men under him be down to 100 in just one weak? Would a strong man lose his cool just from being questioned once by his own men?" Six said getting a shock look form Gin and a glare from Krieg. "Would a strong man have to threaten his own men with there lives just to fallow his orders, or order them not to speak there mind?" Six shook his head. "No, Don Krieg is not a strong man. Back home we have a name for men like him. We called them Raiders, who kill, pillage, and kill each other like psychopaths." Six said before pointing a finger at Krieg. "That's all you are Don Krieg, a tyrant, your not even a pirate!"

Krieg had a vain popping out as he grit his teeth. "Burn in hell!"

 **"Poison Gas: MH5!"**

As soon as Six heard the weapons name the Courier held out his hands. While that happen Luffy grabbed two masks form the pirates and throw them to Gin and Sanji

 **"Medicine Stick!"**

As soon as Six equipped the rifle and saw the red cannon ball heading for them he pointed his riffle at it and fired. The explosion was massive, but nowhere close to a mini-nuke. Purple fog fill above the water Krieg was at but Six saw it was quickly closing in.

 **"Geppo!"**

Jumping on the air Six got high enough so the cloud would not effect him. "You alright Stripe?" Six asked getting a nod from the Deathclaw.

After a few minutes the purple cloud slowly disappeared. Six sighed in relief and looked down to see both Luffy and Sanji had masks on, but not Gin, who was holding a mask down on Sanji while looking extremely pale.

"Gin!" Six shouted as he fell to the ship.

As the Courier landed on the ground not far from Gin and ran straight to him. All the while Krieg laughed.

"What an idiot! This happened because he made such a big deal about food." Krieg said in an sick laugh. "Well, I guess an idiot won't learn till he dies."

Six felt a vain pop in his head as he sent Krieg a dark look. "Luffy, you better kick Krieg's ass before I get my hands on him." Six said with a dark look on his face before he turned to Gin, who was spitting up blood while looking pale as a ghost. A Med-x appeared in Six's hands and he injected Gin with it. "This will help with the pain." He said before a bottle of Buffout appeared in his hands. "And this is to increase his immune system and endurance."

"Use the mask, there may be an antidote in there. Plus it will help clear out his lungs." Zeff called from here he was standing in front of his restaurant.

"Right!" Sanji said before handing Six the gas mask.

"The medicine I gave will keep him under for a while, hopefully it will save him." Six said in a grave voice.

Luffy just stood perfectly still, Six felt a slow fury build up in the rubber man. Six made his way to the poison pirate to see a pained look on Sanji's face.

"Gin..." Sanji said before glaring at Krieg. "You chose the wrong man to fallow."

That seemed to make Krieg laugh a little harder. "Are you sympathizing with my little scumbag?"

"Scumbag?!"

"Exactly." Krieg said with a calm smile. "An idiot who refuses my orders without thought of the consequences is no good for anything."

Now Six was beyond pissed. "That's it, your dead." Six said as he started to walk towards Krieg. "Your dead, I'm about to use every weapon in my arsenal to turn you into bitch paste!"

Before Six could walk too far Luffy's hand shot to the side and stopped Six. The Courier glanced to the side to see Luffy's hair shading his eyes, but Six could feel the fury he was building up.

"Don't die Gin." Luffy said getting Sanji and Gin's attention. "Don't die for that guy. You have to survive, ok? I'll destroy this guy!"

Gin gave a weak protest and even Sanji looked with concern.

"If you take him head on you won't survive!" The cook said in worry as he grabbed Luffy's arm.

Luffy just looked at Krieg with a small glare. "I won't die to this scum."

With those words Luffy shot off right at Krieg at full speed.

"Try to get me some of his armor and weapons, I still want to add something to my collection!" Six called out as he saw Luffy run. "...And god speed kid."

As Luffy ran at Krieg the pirate throw several bombs into the water before holding up his spikes Gatling-gun before firing when the bombs explodes. Six saw Luffy get hit with some of the spikes, but do the Courier's surprise the Straw-hat kid didn't even stop for a moment. By the time the water fell Luffy made it to Krieg and throw his rubber arm back, ignoring the spikes in his body.

 **"Gomu Gomu no-"**

While Luffy was throwing his arm back Krieg pulled out a spiked cape and wrapped it around himself, making Six click his tongue. But what happen next surprised the Courier.

 **"Pistol!"**

Without any hesitation Luffy punched the spiked cape right in the side of Krieg's face. Six felt his jaw drop along with Stripe, he didn't know if that was brave or a little reckless, but it was badass none the less. The punch was strong enough to send Krieg flying, creating a stun silence in the air. Slowly Luffy pulled out the spikes that were stuck in his body one by one with his bleeding hand, making Six grimes a bit.

"Don't decide my grave," Luffy said as he pulled out the last spike and gave a strong grin to the down Krieg. "I'm not meant to die here." Luffy said as a fact.

Six looked at Luffy with amazement before a grin crossed his face. "You're pretty cool Luffy."

Back at the fight Krieg slowly started to get up. "You say your not meant to die here? If this isn't your grave, then whose can it be?" Krieg said while getting to his knees. "Then whose can it be?!" He said before whipping a around.

Krieg slammed his shield against and fired, but Luffy jumped up at the last minute and kicked Krieg in the shoulder while he was still in the air and brought the pirate down. All the pirates screamed in shock like it was the end of the world, but in truth all they were seeing as was an ass kicking. Don Krieg suddenly let out a yell when he heard his men questioned if he would win or no before putting the golden shields together and created a long spear. When Krieg tried to hit Luffy with the spear the rubber kid dodged and the spear smashed into the floor, creating a large explosion.

Six blinked at the weapon as it reminded him a lot of his Two Step's Goodbye.

"It's finally out, Don Krieg's untimed weapon, The Great Battle Spear!"

Six slammed his forehead at the name. "Come one Krieg, you did not come up with a lame ass name for a weapon like that!" Six shouted getting shocked looks from the pirates.

Krieg ignored the Courier and raised the spear at Luffy, using it more like a hammer. The explosion forced Luffy to jump to another piece of ship in the water. When Luffy tried to stand Six saw the young pirate have trouble doing so.

"He's lost to much blood, he can't fight forever." Six said in a grave voice as he eyes were glued to the fight. Krieg jumped over to Luffy and thrust his spear at the kid, but Luffy bent back and dodged attack.

Krieg started to swing the weapon around as fast as he could at Luffy, a frustrated look on his face every time he swung his weapon and missed. Suddenly Luffy lost his footing and tripped back, allowing Krieg to swing his spear right at the rubber man. But at the last second Luffy jumped in the air, dodging the attack. While Luffy was in the air Krieg swung his weapon at Luffy... and what happened next made Six laugh his ass off.

In order to dodge the attach while still in the air Luffy grabbed the spear and was hanging onto it. Now Krieg looked beyond pissed that it looked he was about he pop a vain all over his head. Krieg slammed the spear into the floor, forcing Luffy to let go and fly into the air. While Luffy was in the air Krieg thrust the spear at the kid and Luffy caught it between his fists, casing the spear to explode right on Luffy.

Six wondered if being a rubber man would let Luffy take most of the explosion force. The Courier got his answer when he got saw Luffy fall back, looking black and smoky.

Luffy fell back onto the broken ship and Krieg had a smirk on his face, until Luffy pushed himself back up. Krieg swung the weapon at Luffy and Six was surprised to the kid jump right at the weapon without hesitation, getting blasted back. Krieg let out a laugh before he started to walk away, at the same time Luffy got to his feet, making the pirate look back in shock.

Now Six was amazed at what he saw of Luffy. The kid had more guts then even the toughest Rangers back home, he just kept coming back for more without hesitation. Six thought back to Luffy's offer to join his crew, and seeing the kid in action, it was starting to look more appealing.

"You got the heart, compassion, and guts kid." Six muttered as he saw Luffy and Krieg face off against each other. "Let's see if you got the will to live."

Krieg raised his spear and Luffy pulled his fist back. The two forces met and there was an explosion, creating a large black cloud.

Once the smoke cleared Six saw Luffy stand from the explosion, throwing the wood off himself. Krieg pulled his spear back and just like before there was another explosion and Luffy was sent flying. And again Luffy got up and looked at Krieg with a grin on his face, pissing Krieg off. Krieg charged at Luffy and hit him with the spear, but this time Luffy wasn't sent flying. When the smoke cleared Six saw Luffy with his leg up before slamming it down. At the same time the tip of the spear broke off, shocking Krieg.

"The great battle spear! What did you do?" Krieg demanded as he looked at his weapon in shock.

Luffy just sent the man a grin. "I just punched it five times in a row." He said simply.

Back at the restaurant Six was grabbing his sides while he laughed his ass off, but at the same time he was completely amazed. All the chefs and pirates looked at Luffy with shock and amazement.

Despite the broken blade Krieg didn't seem that all fazed by the broken blade. It could still create explosions on impact, making still a very deadly weapon. Krieg throw the broken weapon over his shoulder and charged at Luffy, who jumped into the air to avoid the explosion. While Luffy was hanging on a mast Krieg used his weapon to blast it down.

While in mid air Luffy broke a piece of the mast off and throw it at Krieg like a spear, but the older pirate stuck his right hand out and blasted the wood with a flame thrower.

Six was a little impressed with Krieg. "He nearly has as many weapons as me." Six said with a smirk. "But he thinks just because he has them that he'll win, dumb ass."

While Luffy was still in the air he started to throw his punches at Krieg that reached him.

 **"G** **omu Gomu no Gatling Gun!"**

Luffy's fist were moving so fast it looked like he had two dozen arms. Despite the attack Krieg took all the hits and looked barley fazed.

"Hit him in the face Luffy!" Six screamed from where he stood.

Spite the words Luffy continued to his Krieg's armor before landing on the ground. Suddenly Luffy ran at Krieg while stretching his right arm back.

 **"G** **omu Gomu no Pistol!"**

Luffy slammed his fist right into Krieg's a armor stomach and that seemed to make the older pirate double over in pain. The two stood frozen in place for a long moment before Krieg used his broken weapon and throw Luffy away. Krieg smirked before running up to the top of a broken mast while Luffy recovered. Once he did Luff wasted no time running after Krieg on top of the broken mast.

While Luffy ran up the mast he throw both his arms back together.

 **"G** **omu Gomu no-"**

Krieg brought his weapon down at Luffy creating a giant smoke cloud. But not even a second later Luffy ran out of the cloud, both arms still stretched behind him.

 **"Bazooka!"**

Luffy slammed both of his palms into Krieg's stomach. As Krieg flew back his armor started to form crakes all over where Luffy hit. Six suddenly notice a bunch of little balls fall into the water, making his eyes widen.

"It's a trap! Run!" Both Sanji and Six yelled at the same time.

There were multiple explosions that created a giant cloud in the water, the force knocking around both the pirates and the chefs around.

Six grit his teeth and clenched his hand as he stared at the dust cloud. "Come on Straw-Hat, pull a fucking miracle off."

Then out of nowhere Luffy's arms shot out of the fog along with Luffy.

 **"G** **omu Gomu no-"**

"WHAT?!" Krieg shouted in shock as his eyes popped out as Luffy grinned at him.

"Fuck yeah Luffy!" Six shouted.

 **"Bazooka!"**

Luffy slammed both his palms right into Krieg's chest, shattering his armor as soon as it impacted.

As Krieg fell he suddenly glared at Luffy. "You wish, damn brat!" He shouted, shocking everyone.

"Your still alive!" Luffy shouted in shock.

A moment later Krieg shot a metal net, catching Luffy. The two started to fall towards the, and if Luffy fell in he would be dead. But after a moment of struggling Luffy's hands and legs stood out of the net. He then started to twist his legs together like a spring until he grabbed Krieg's face with his feet, his legs still twisting together.

 **"G** **omu Gomu no-"**

Luffy started to un-twist his legs, spinning Krieg around until he was moving in a blur.

 **"Sledgehammer!"**

Luffy slammed Krieg right into the restaurant dock, head first. Krieg's eyes went white before he went limp on the deck.

Six grinned as he jumped off the deck he was on.

 **"Geppo!"**

Six slammed his feet into the air and flew to Luffy before and grabbed the metal net before he hit the water.

"Ah, thanks Six, you saved." Luffy said with a grin as Six held him above the water in the metal.

The Courier sent Luffy a big grin before he started to fly back to the restaurant. "Your the one who saved everyone else Luffy." Six said before looking down at the young pirate. "You did good kid." He said getting a grin out of Luffy.

Once Six landed on the dock with Luffy the Courier quickly got the Devil fruit user out of the net. Sanji looked at the two with slight shock and amazement as Luffy fell to his back from exhaustion.

Sanji looked at the two for a long moment before letting out a snort. "You two are crazy."

Six rolled his eyes before looking at Luffy. "Once your back on your feet I'll look you over and see if I can patch you up." Six said as he sat down next to Luffy.

"Cool, you can be the ships doctor!" Luffy said with a big grin.

Six just snorted. "No can do, I only no first-aid, I know shit about diseases or surgery."

"I am the strongest!"

Suddenly without warning Krieg flew up to his feet while his crew surrounded him.

"It's me, it's me who won!" He said with white eyes with an almost crazed look on his face. "No one can surpass me!"

"...Is that guy seriously ranting on while in his sleep?" Six asked with slight disbelief.

"I believe so." Sanji said, also looking at Krieg with some disbelief.

"That guy never gives up." Luffy said with an annoyed look on his face.

Krieg's man tried to hold him back. but the pirate captain easily throw them back even while unconscious.

 **"Abilene Kid!"**

The sound of a dart being fired was heard before Krieg's head kicked back and he fell down.

"DON KRIEG!" The pirates cried in fear.

"Shut up!" Six shouted making all the pirates go stiff. "Your captain is just knocked out! So here's what's going to happen, your going to take that little boat on the side and your going to get the fuck out of here before I reach to ten."

"But-" One pirate started to say but was cut off.

"One!"

"AHHH!" All the pirates yelled in fear before grabbing Don Krieg and ran to the little boat on the side.

"Hey, why are you letting them go?!" Patty yelled from the restaurant.

"And what would you have done, kept them locked up until Krieg wakes up. At least there out of your hair." Six said with a sigh before looking to Patty. "How's Gin?"

"He's still knocked out, but he's gained some color."

Six sighed before he leaned back on his hands. "Today has been a long day, right Luffy... Luffy... Luffy?" Looking to the side Six was surprised to see Luffy sleeping on the floor without any problem. The Courier blinked for a moment before snorting. "Rest up kid, you earned it." Six said before falling back on his own.


	5. East Blue: Ch-3

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **East Blue**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Gin's eyes fluttered open as he groaned in pain, his insides hurting.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Gin opened his eyes and looked to the side to see a smirking Six, Stripe on his shoulder. He quickly saw he was in a small room of sorts, laying on the bed.

"What... what happened?" Gin asked in a weak voice.

Six sat down next to Gin on a small stool. "After you were poisoned you were quickly knocked out. Luckily the medication I and the chefs had were able to save you, but I think you should find a real doctor soon." Six said with a sigh.

"...What happened to Don Krieg?" Gin asked, his band shading his eyes.

Six let out a long sigh before he looked to Gin. "Luffy beat him. It was touch and go for both sides, but in the end Straw-Hat won."

That seemed to shake Gin as a look of shock crossed his face. "H-how could Don Krieg lose?" He asked with a voice of disbelief.

Six looked at Gin for a long moment before rubbing his face. "What is it with shitty men like Krieg getting such loyal men behind them."

That seemed to get a pissed off look from Gin. "Don't call Krieg th-"

Before Gin could finish Six grabbed him by the shirt before yanking him forward, looking him right in the eyes. "Listen, I understand you looked up to the man, and I admire your loyalty, but you placed it in the wrong hands." Six said in a low voice as he glared right into Gin's eyes. "Let me tell you a story Gin." He said as he let go of the pirate.

Now Gin looked confused. "A story?"

"A true story, something that really happened." Six said before he leaned back in his chair, making Stripe shift. "Back home there was a tyrant trying to concur a place called the Mojave with an army, my home. He would burn down towns, kill all the men and elderly before taking the woman and children. The woman to be offered as slaves to the man in the army and the kids would grow up serving the army, or die trying." Six said in a hard voice that it even got a sick look from Gin. "The tyrant had a right hand known as the Legate, who won countless battles despite only using spears, swords, and attack dogs. But during a big battle with a group called the NCR, who used guns an long range weapons, the tyrant lost that fight big time." Six then let out a long breath. "Instead of learning from his mistakes the tyrant decided to have his right hand executed." Six then looked right into Gin's eyes with a grave look it unnerved the man a little. "But it was far from a normal execution."

Gin gulped. "What... did he do?"

Six let out a dark chuckle. "The tyrant had pitch thrown on the Legate before being lit on fire then thrown into a canyon." Six said making Gin go wide eyes. "But by some miracle the Legate survived the tyrant tried killed the man who always stood by him, in order to not look weak." Six said before looking right into Gin's eyes. "I can understand that you admire Krieg, but don't let your admiration blind you from the man's flaws. You were willing to throw your life away for a man who could care less, who just wanted to use you just so he could win."

Gin was quiet for a long moment as he looked down with a lost look on his face. Six looked to Gin for a moment before letting out a breath.

"Look, all I can tell you to do is fallow your gut, do what you want to do." Six said before he got up and started to make his way out of the room. "Get some rest, you'll need a lot of it after getting poisoned like that." Six said just as he was about to leave.

"...What happened to the man?" Six stopped and turned to Gin, who's band was covering his eyes. "... The Legate, what happened to him?"

Six let a smile crossed his face. "Went back home, became a change man. Led a tribe called the Dead Horse, became there protector, there leader." Six said before looking to Gin. "Just because the Legate lost his leader did not stop him from finding his place again, and it shouldn't stop you." Six said before walking out the room, leaving a thoughtful Gin behind.

* * *

As Six walked along the restaurant's deck he saw Sanji run past him with a pissed off look on his face. The chef then jumped off the railing while doing a flip in the air.

"I'm no li'l eggplant no more!" Sanji said while kicking the air.

"...Ok, what the fuck did I miss?" Six asked in complete confusion before making his way to the restaurant. Once inside Six saw all the chefs in the room along with Luffy. "So I just saw Sanji run past while kicking the air looking pissed, so what's up?"

Luffy walked over to the soup pot with a bowl in hand. "The chefs said Sanji's cooking tasted bad."

"...What the fuck is wrong with you guy?" Six said in complete bewilderment as he looked at the chefs. "Sanji's cooking is the best I've ever tasted." He said, even making Stripe nod.

"I know." Zeff said without any hesitation. "Sanji's cooking is revered by everyone here." The owner said in a firm voice.

"It didn't taste bad at all."

"It was well made."

Zeff nodded to all the comments being made. "But, if we didn't pull this off, he'd never leave, that stupid brat."

Six was starting to bet the bigger picture of things as he took some of the brown soup and started to eat it.

The head chef then turned to Luffy, who was currently eating on the floor. "Hey kid! You mentioned you need a cook for your ship, right?" Zeff said while sitting down on a chair. "I'm not trying to force you or anything, but that little eggplant of ours, care to take him with you?" He said, grabbing Luffy's attention. "To the Grand Line. The Grand Line has always been he's dreamed going to." Zeff said with a smile on his face that it made Six smile as he ate the good soup while Stripe ate some meat.

The rest of the chefs started to joke around and throw playful insults, but they were all supporting Sanji and his dream.

"No."

Luffy said the word so suddenly that it made Six spit out his food along with Stripe.

"What!" Everyone yelled at once while looking at Luffy in shock, including Six and Stripe.

"Didn't you say you need a cook for your ship?" Zeff asked in confusion. "Or do you not like the guy?"

Luffy continued to eat his food as Six wiped his mouth. "It's not like that. I want to take him with me," He said before taking a bite of his food. "But he said he wanted to stay here as a cook. I can't take him along even if you insist."

Six wiped his mouth while giving Luffy a thoughtful look. "So you'll only take him if he wants to go?" Six asked getting a nod from Luffy.

Zeff sighed while rubbing his long mustache. "That'll be difficult, that son of a gun is stubborn."

Six just rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you just tell him instead of beating around the bush that'll speed things up."

Everyone had a thoughtful look on there face as they tried to think of some why to get Sanji to go with Luffy. Then without warning there was a crash and a hole appeared in the side of the restaurant. Six wiped out Lucky and pointed it to the hole with sharp eyes, but what he saw made his eyes widen.

There at the hole was a man half way inside a sharks mouth, and it wasn't just any man, it was one of Zoro's friends that left with him.

"Eh, Yosaku?" Luffy said in confusion.

Six didn't waist any time running over to the man and pulling the sharks mouth open. "Someone pull him out!" Six yelled and the chefs quickly did so.

"Yosaku, what happened to Nami, where are the others?" Luffy asked once the man was out and given a blanket.

Yosaku looked down with a sigh. "We didn't catch up to her. But from the direction she was heading we roughly knew her destination."

Luffy tilted his head. "Why didn't you bring her back then?"

Yosaku suddenly gained a scared look on his face. "Well, about that... if her destination is really where we calculated, it'd be a dangerous place." He said getting a blank look from Luffy. "Anyway, we need your help. Please come with me!" He said with slight desperation.

Luffy nodded his head. "I don't fully get it, but I get it."

"Well which is it?" Six said with a smirk before he put his hands in his pockets. "You mind if I tag along, my boat got fucked up in the fight so I have no way to leave here. Plus if Red's in trouble I want to help."

"Shishishi! So will you join my crew?" Luffy asked with a grin.

Six had a thoughtful look on his face. "I still don't know, how about first we help Red then I'll give you my answer."

"Then let's go." Luffy said before getting up and walking out through the hole.

As the group walked out they passed by Sanji, who quickly stopped them.

"Wait." Sanji said, grabbing Luffy's attention. "All of us hold foolish dreams." Sanji said before looking up. "I'm going to do this for my own dream, for All Blue."

Luffy looked at the cook with a surprised look on his face. "Sanji?"

Sanji the turned to Luffy. "As you wanted, I'll go with you. On the road to become the Pirate King." He said shocking everyone around. "Allow me to take up the position of cook aboard your ship. You got a problem with that?"

Luffy's expression turned from shock to pure excitement. "YESS! Great!" Luffy shouted while throwing his hands in the air as he celebrated with Yosaku.

Six sent Sanji a grin as he folded his arms. "Well things got a little more interesting.

Sanji turned to the chefs with a neutral expression on his face. "So that's it then. I gave you a lot of trouble, didn't I?" He said but there was no heat in his words.

Patty just scoffed and folded his arms. "I wanted to throw you out myself, but things just turned out easier."

Sanji kept a straight face. "Well sorry, but that's what you get for putting on such an appalling performance."

Patty's jaw dropped. "Wha- you figured us out?!"

"You couldn't be more transparent, your all morons."

Six put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Sanji and the chefs argued but no actual words of hatred were said between them, just banter. The Courier couldn't help but smile as he remember his own banter he and his own companions had back in New Vegas.

* * *

"So you'll be leaving soon?" Gin asked as he sat up from the bed.

"Yeah, apparently Luffy's navigator ran off with his ship and he wants to get it and her back." Six said as he leaned against the wall. "He has complete faith in her." That brought a quiet look on Gin's face as he looked down. "That's how a captain should be Gin, supporting his men and bringing them together, having faith in them. Not killing them whenever they ask a question or something along the lines."

That just seemed to make Gin even more quiet. Six looked away with a quiet look before a small stack of Beli appeared in his hand, shocking Gin.

"This is to cover the cost of the doctor you need to look over you." Six said as he throw the money at Gin, who caught it in shock. "I don't want all the effort I put into keeping you alive to go to waist." He said before pushing off the wall and heading out.

"...Thank you." Gin said in a quiet voice as tears ran down his face.

Six just gave a small smile before walking out of the small room. Once out Six made his way to the docks to see Luffy and Yosaku standing on Sanji's boat, only without the blond chef as all of the other chefs stood on the fin.

"Where's blondy?" Six asked as he got on the boat.

As soon as Six said those words Sanji slowly walked out of the restaurant entrance. There was a silence in the air as Sanji slowly walked out.

"This is the fury I've accumulated over the years!"

"Prepare yourself Sanji!"

But then out of nowhere two chefs came up from behind Sanji with giant pans. Sanji back flipped and dogged the attack before hitting the two chefs in the face, beating them instantly. Sanji then just picked up his bag before he continued to walk towards the boat like nothing happened.

"Where were those moves during the last time they smacked you upside the head?" Six asked out loud getting a growl from Sanji.

Sanji walked to the end of the fin in silence before stopping right in front of Luffy. "Let's go."

Luffy tilted his head. "You sure? No goodbyes?"

Sanji gave a small smile. "Nah." Was all he said as he was about to get on the boat.

"Sanji." Sanji's foot froze just as he was about to enter the boat. "Don't catch a cold now..." The owner said on top of the platform above the restaurant, with Gin next to him.

The blond cooks face scrunched up for a moment before tears ran down his face.

"OWNER ZEFF!" Sanji shouted as loud as he could before spinning around and bowing to the floor. "All this time, I owe you a hell of a lot! What you've done for me, I shall never forget it!"

All the chefs started to get emotional as tears started to form in there eyes, even Zeff, Patty, and Carne. Gin looked around at the chefs with slight surprise and amazement.

"You morons!" Zeff said while wiping the tears from his eyes, but had a smile on his face. "Men should just leave without saying a word!"

That made Six give a small snort. "Where's the fun in that?"

Once Sanji got on the ship Luffy throw his hands in the air. "Let's go!" He shouted and it wasn't long before they were moving.

"Til' we meet again, you bastards!" Sanji yelled back while waving his arms.

"Until then!" Looking up both Six and Sanji saw Gin waving at them, tears running down his face as well. "I expect you two to get huge bounties with the amount of trouble you cause!"

Six smiled before pushing off the Fin and riding the waves forward. It wasn't long before the restaurant became a small dot in the distance.

"Alright, next stop Red's home." Six said before turning the small ship.

* * *

Back at the restaurant Gin kept his eyes on the small boat as it disappeared into the distance. Soon all the chefs left the Fin dock and got to work on repairing the restaurant, but Gin continued to look at the ocean.

"So what will you do now?" Zeff asked as he looked out at the ocean with Gin.

Gin looked to the side, surprised by the sudden question. "I... don't know..." Gin trailed off with a lost look on his face.

Zeff hummed in thought before turning around and walking back to the restaurant. "My restaurant will except anyone who is willing to cook."

"...Eh?" Gin looked to Zeff with a look of disbelief.

Zeff glanced back at Gin with a hard look, making the man gulp. "You know what it's like to nearly starve to death at sea," He said making Gin flinch at the memory. "You know the importance of food and what it means at sea, how it can mean life and death for someone." Zeff said before glaring at Gin. "But don't think being a cook here will be easy. I expect you to not waist any food needlessly here, and not to serve any crappy food."

Gin could only stare at Zeff for a long moment, not knowing what to say. Suddenly tears started pouring out of the mans eyes as he sniffed. "Thank you!" Gin said as he covered his eyes with his right hand. "Thank you Zeff!"

Zeff just scoffed before heading back to his restaurant. "Don't thank me, thank that little eggplant and the Courier, there the ones who have faith in you." Zeff said making Gin cry a little harder. Giving one last look to the ocean Zeff walked away with a slight smile. "Good luck... Sanji."

* * *

With Luffy and the rest of his companions Six was steering the small boat while Yosaku gave him directions. Luffy was being a hyper kid and jumping all around while shouting about the Grand Line, the whole thing made Six laugh.

"Shut up... Can't you pipe down?" Sanji said as he sat on the floor.

Six just gave Sanji a snort. "This is what you sighed up for." Six said with a cheeky grin making Sanji glare at him.

"Sorry, my bad." Luffy said in a care free voice. "We finally have a chef on our crew. Now to find Nami, so we can finally head to the Grand Line!" Luffy said in an exited voice.

Six turned to Luffy with raised brow. "Are you really heading to the Grand Line with just 5-"

"6." Luffy said with a straight face while looking at Six.

Six paused for a moment before snorting. "Funny." He said before letting out a breath of air. "Hey Yosaku, are we on the right track?"

Yosaku suddenly slapped his knee while looking at Luffy. "Your too naïve!" Yosaku shouted while pointing a finger at Luffy, a scared look on his face. "Don't you get it? We are getting closer and closer to Arlong's base!"

That name instantly caught Six's attention. "Wait, Arlong, as in Fishman Arlong?" Six asked getting a nod from Yosaku.

The bounty hunter then went on to explain how Nami was looking at Arlong's bounty of 20,000,000 before taking Luffy's ship. Saying that she wanted to take the bounty on the Fishman's head.

That idea made Six scoff. Even knowing the redhead for less then a couple day he could tell she was not the assassination type, or a fighter. So that meant there was more to this then meets the eye. When Six heard Luffy and Sanji give zero fucks the Courier laughed.

Yosaku just cried before truing to Six with tears in his eyes. "Six bro, you've heard of Arlong right?!" Yosaku asked in a desperate voice.

Six's face turned serious. "Yeah, I have, and none of it was good." He said grabbing Luffy's and Sanji's attention. "From what I heard Arlong is a merman that came from the Grand Line, was once part of a bigger crew before coming here. Has a know reputation for being racist to humans and killing anyone who gets in his way. Heard he destroyed 20 villages just coming here."

When Luffy and Sanji didn't understand the danger of Arlong Yosaku started to explain one for the thee powers in the Grand Line. Such as the Shichibukai, or Seven Warlords, were Arlong was once part of the crew of one. Luffy just drew some fish on a piece of paper while Sanji dreamed about mermaids.

When they still didn't see the danger Six just sighed. "Basically Luffy, when you fight Arlong, don't hold back at all."

"Yeah." Luffy said with a nod.

"What do you mean when, don't you mean if?!" Yosaku yelled at Six.

The Courier just rolled his eyes at the bounty hunter. "Yosaku, do you really think Luffy can be quiet enough to not to attract Arlong's attention?"

Yosaku opened his mouth ready to argue before his word got caught in his mouth. He then fell to the floor with tears in his eyes. "No." He cried.

The ship continued to stay on cores and there was not much waves, so Six left the helm and sat down at the small where everyone was eating. But Six didn't eat, instead Stripe jumped off his should and started to chow down while the Courier looked out his Pit-Boy. A moment later he held out his hand and a weapon appeared in front of him, but it was not just any weapon.

When Sanji noticed the weapon in Six's hands his eyes widen a bit. "Oi, isn't that..." He trailed of with a shocked look.

"The Great Battle Spear." Six said in a mocking voice as he looked at the broken weapon. "Such a dull name for a pretty cool weapon. I grabbed this after patching Gin and you guys up, luckily it didn't sink into the water."

Luffy stuffed his mouth full of food while looking at the weapon. "But it's broken."

Six just snorted as a weapon repair kit appeared in his free hand. "No matter how damaged I can always repair any weapon." Six said with a grin as he got to work on the spear. "By the time I'm done with this it'll be better then before, with a much better name."

"But I thought you only use guns, fists, and hammers to fight." Sanji said as he pored himself a glass of wine. "You seem to be using as many weapons as Don Krieg."

Six snorted as Sanji as he took the broken blade out of the weapon. "Well there are two differences between me and Krieg. One is I don't use bullshits tricks in fights, when I fight I come in hard and fast. Also I have way more weapons then Krieg." Six said with a proud grin.

"Eh, really!" Luffy said with an exited voice. "How many weapons do you have?!"

That made Six pause from his work as he looked up in thought. "Not counting my grenades, landmines, and throwing knives,"

"Oi, oi, what the hall." Sanji muttered as he gave Six a peeved look at the small list of names.

Six ignored the cook and started to mutter names under his breath. "I should have about... 32 different weapons, this spear makes 33." The courier said with a straight face.

"That's too many weapons you walking armory!" Sanji yelled while slamming his foot on the ground.

Six just shrugged as he got back to work on the spear's repairs. "You might say that, but for me it's fine. Having so many weapons keeps things interesting for me. Isn't that right Stripe?"

Said mini-Deathclaw just let out a burp as he finished his food and was now sleeping on the table.

"Hey Six, what the hell is this think?" Luffy asked while poking it's sides, which caused the Deathclaw to swipe his claws at his hand. "Ow!" Luffy screamed as Stripe cut his finger.

"That's Stripe, his known as a Deathclaw back home." Six said as he brought out a small hammer from the repair kit. "There known for there sharp claws, feral behavior, and vicious attacks."

"What, this little guy?" Sanji said with an amused look, only to get a glare from Stripe.

"Well Stripe is different from normal Deathclaws. For one he is about 1/15 of there size, but is way smarter." Six then went into the weapon kit and brought out some pliers.

"15 times bigger then him, they must be huge!" Yosaku said with a shocked look.

"Didn't stop me from punching/Shooting/And Stabbing the one that got in my way to death." Six said before grabbing the screwdriver.

Everyone was suddenly cut off when they heard a rumbling coming from the water. Sanji walked over to the edge of the boat before looking down.

"It's huge..." Was all he said, getting a worried look from Yosaku.

A second later something big jumped out of the water. It took a few seconds but when the water cleared it was revealed to be... a giant cow.

Six nearly dropped his tools as he stared at the large green and white Brahmin before him that seem to have a giant gold ring in it's nose. "Now that is not something you see everyday!" Six said as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"This kind of creature should only be found in the Grand Line!" Yosaku yelled in fear, and was the only one.

Six notice that the cow's eyes seemed to be eyeing the food that was on the table in front of Six. "Looks like he want's our food."

"What?!" Luffy said before throwing his arm back.

 **"G** **omu Gomu no Pistol!"**

Luffy shot his fist right into the cows face with enough force to throw it back into the water.

"Don't touch my food!" Luffy said while pointing it to the fallen monster.

Six just snorted at Luffy while Yosaku cheered. A moment later the cow shot out of the water looking pissed as hell.

"What, want another?" Luffy said as he pulled his arm back, ready to throw another punch.

He was stopped short when Sanji kicked him in the back of the head. "Idiot!" The cook said with a pissed off look. "Don't beat up hungry mortals."

Six just raised a brow as he got back to work on the weapon. "I don't think this applies when we might be on the menu Sanji."

The cook ignored the Courier and brought the giant cow a plate of food. The cow looked at the food for a with some hesitation before opening it's mouth. At the last second Sanji kicked the cow in the face, sending it flying.

"...Ha." Six snorted a while shaking his head. "Where's the love Sanji?"

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette. "That thing was going to eat me as well, just as you said."

Six shrugged and got back to work on the spear until the cow came back a third time looking even more pissed.

The Courier sighed and put the spear down on the floor. "That's it, let me handle this." He said making Luffy and Sanji step aside.

As the cow came charging at the ship Six crouched low before flying up into the air with Geppo.

 **"Oh, Baby!"**

As soon as the super Sledgehammer appeared in his hands Six slammed it right into the cow's throat, sending it flying back into the water. Six landed on the deck with out a problem and throw his weapon over his shoulder.

"Now maybe I can get some work done and we can get moving again." Six said before heading back to the weapon he was working on. Suddenly an idea hit the Courier and he glanced back at the cow with an evil look in his eye and a big grin, making the cow start to sweat. "Actually Mr. Cow, you can actually be very useful to use." He said getting a look of fear in the animal.

* * *

After a minute of threats, a good kick from Sanji, and some rope Six was able to get the giant cow to pull them to there destination. The cow seemed to have an idea the group was heading and was going as fast as it could. With how fast the cow was going it would take half the time it would of taken then without the cow to reach Nami.

Six was standing next to the helm and was keeping the ship straight as the cow pulled them along. With the cows speed it constantly sent the ship flying up into the air whenever there was a problem

"Go! To Arlong Park!" Luffy yelled as he stood at the very edge of the ship. "Wait for me! Nami!"

Those last words Luffy spoke made Six look at a moment before his eyes widen. "Oh...Oh~" Was all Six said before he gave a small laugh. "Well that explains his determination."

After around 15 minutes the group finally reached there destination, Arlong Park. The place looked like a giant palace protected by a large red wall, with an opening right into the park. As they got close to Arlong Park the cow suddenly got off corers and was veering right.

"Hey! What's wrong, move to the left!" Luffy yelled but the cow wasn't listening.

Six instantly saw where they were heading and his eyes widen. The Courier put the spear weapon away and grabbed Stripe in his arms.

"Grab on, we're going to go-"

The giant cow crashed right into the red wall, casing the ship to slide up it's back and go,

"FLYING!" Six screamed as he held onto the helm and Stripe with all he had.

Everyone held onto the ship as it flew over the large forest. Slowly the ship started to lose it's high and fall to the forest, but didn't lose it's speed and blasted throw the forest. Despite all the trees it was a miracle that the ship didn't smash into any solid tree.

Luffy was laughing the whole time before he saw something in front of him. "Yo, Zoro!" Luffy said just as the ship crashed into said swordsman.

"I just patched him up a few hours ago damn it!" Six yelled as he held on tight before he blinked. "Wait, I can fly damn it!"

 **"Geppo!"**

As soon as those words were said Six kicked off the air with Stripe in hand.

"You bastard!" Sanji and Yosaku called after the Courier as he flew into the air.

Six sighed as he saw the boat crash into the side of a mountain. "That was close." He said before he flew after them.

As the Courier landed near the wreaked ship he was everyone was fine, but also with distress looks on there face. That's when Six noticed Zoro's other friend, Johnny, was on the floor crying as everyone looked at him with a shocked look.

Six looked to everyone with a confused expression as he walked up to the wreaked boat. "What the hell did I miss?" Six asked in confusion.

"Nami bro killed Usopp!" Johnny cried as tear ran down his face.

"...Shit." Six said with a bitter look on his face.

* * *

After Johnny's shocking reveal of the death of Usopp Johnny started going on about how Nami was working with Arlong so she could get the treasure from the village. All that pissed Luffy off.

The Straw-Hat kid grabbed Johnny by the shirt and lifted him up. "Bastard! Say that one more time and I'll kill you!" Luffy said with anger that surprised Six.

"Stop it Luffy, this has nothing to do with Johnny." Zoro said in a calm voice.

Johnny looked away as tears ran down his face. "You don't have to believe me, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"Enough of that!" Luffy said while looking Johnny right in the eyes. "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp!"

Six had a thoughtful look on his face before looking to Johnny. "How was Usopp killed?" Six asked, grabbing Johnny's attention.

"Wi-with a knife," Johnny said a he gulped. "He was stabbed in the side by Nami."

"Where exactly was he stabbed?" Six asked instantly as he patted his own side. "In the ribs, near the stomach, I need details."

"Why are you asking that?" Zoro asked Six with a confused expression.

The Courier folded his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. "People have been know to survive very fatal wounds before, myself included. If Usopp was stabbed in the side and the knife didn't hit any organs then there might be a slim chance he's alive."

"Really?!" Johnny asked with some hope.

Six just shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know, it all depends on how Nami stabbed Usopp."

Luffy whipped his head and glared at the Courier. "Nami would never do that, we're friends!"

Six opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off.

"Who's your friend, Luffy?" A cold voice said making everyone turn around.

There standing not too far away was Nami herself, a cold expression on her face and her staff in hand. Six narrowed his eyes at the red head before noticing her gloved hand was limp and shaking as she walked towards them.

"Why did you come here?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

"What are you talking about? Your my companion." Luffy said without hesitation that it actually made Six pause.

The Courier remembered his own companions back home, they were the only family he had, or could remember. There were times while in this new world that Six missed his friends. Veronica teaching him boxing, Boone trying to teach Six how to shoot a sniper-rifle, Cass having a drinking contest with Six and the Courier always loosing, Arcade always going on about stuff from the past and trying to teach Six, Rex barking and going off before bringing Six back something useful, Raul always being his deadpan self that always seemed to make things light, Lilly being sweat all the time and trying to lift everyone's spirits, and ED-E with his build in music he played to make fighting interesting. All of Six's companions were important to him, his family, and the Courier missed them all dearly.

Six was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Zoro run at Nami, but was cut of when Sanji tried to kick him in the face.

"Do swordsman attack woman too? Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji said while giving Zoro a light glare.

Zoro glared back while bringing up his one Katana. "What was that? You don't even know what's going on, so don't interfere!"

Sanji just gave a small laugh. "After an emotional loss, of course your irritable."

Now that got a pissed off look from Zoro. "Oi."

Before the two could escalate Six got between the two and separated them. "Stop both of you, have this fight after we find out if Usopp is really dead or not." He said while holding them apart with his arms.

"If your going to fight, do it off the island." Nami said with an annoyed look on her face. "Stop sticking your nose in this islands business."

The redhead young woman started to go onto a rant about only using Luffy to get more money for herself. That everything they did together was just an act for money and money alone.

Six knew it was complete bullshit. The Courier has seen and met psychopaths who could mimic feeling and act like your friend before stabbing you in the back. A psychopath could mimic feelings, but always in back of a persons mind they could tell something was wrong. When Six saw Nami laugh and joke with Luffy and his crew, he saw it was genuine, not fake. Not only that, but it seemed Nami was saying all the right things to make Luffy and his crew piss, not coming up with some lie to try and save herself. This told the Courier that there was more going on just as he thought.

Luffy stared at Nami for a long moment before closing his eyes and falling to the floor with a soft thud. "I'm going to sleep." Luffy said with zero fucks as he put his hands behind his head.

Six gave a small laugh as he put his hands in his pockets. "Do whatever your gut tells you." Six muttered under his breath before he sat on the ground. "Look's like we're going to see how things play out Red." Six said to Nami who looked pissed.

"Then... Do what ever you want! Go ahead and die!" Nami shouted at the top of her lungs before running away.

Six raised an eyebrow at the girl as she ran way. That kind of comment was said if you tried to save someone but they didn't want to be saved. It wasn't long before Zoro and Sanji also sat on the ground, fallowing Luffy's example as well.

Johnny and Yosaku expressed there concerns for Zoro and everyone else who just sat on the ground, but Zoro wasn't moving. The two understood his decision but decided not to stay, so the two bounty hunter went off on there own. Six couldn't blame then and understood where they were coming from, they had no connection to Nami and seeing her betray Usopp they felt like staying would be pointless.

"Hey." Sanji suddenly said grabbing Zoro and Six's attention. "Why was Nami crying back then?"

Zoro gained a confused look on his face. "That woman... crying?"

"She was crying in her heart." Sanji said without hesitation.

That made Zoro scoff. "What? Crying tears of guild for killing Usopp?"

Six shook his head and turned to Zoro. "Sometimes the most simplest things are the most complicated." Six said getting an even more confused look from the swordsman and cook. "Zoro, if Nami really did kill Usopp to get him out of the way for money, they why confess." He said while putting a hand under his chin. "Why seek out the people connected to the person she killed just to tell them she killed him, and say all the right words to piss us off into attacking her."

"Guilt." Zoro said with a shrug.

Six grinned while snapping his fingers. "But from the way she was acting and what she said, Nami felt no regret for killing Usopp. So that leaves the question, why tell us at all."

Now Zoro looked annoyed at the Courier. "Will you just tell us already."

Six rolled his eyes at the swordsman. "She wanted us to leave. She wanted to say all the right words that would get us to give up on her and leave this island. Hell, she was even willing to give us the ship she stole, people who just killed someone's friend don't just do that."

"So she was just lying about her guilt." Zoro said with a small scoff.

Six shrugged at that. "It could be, maybe she was forced by Arlong to kill Usopp or the village would be attacked, or she herself would be killed... or maybe there is more going on." Six said, with an even more thoughtful look on his face.

Zoro gave a long sigh. "Now what?"

"...Did you get a good look at her hand?" Six asked getting a confused look from both Zoro and Sanji. "Her left hand had a glove on it, only her left hand. Not only that it seemed to be limp and shaking whenever she held her staff."

"So?" Zoro asked.

"So her hand was injured. Now ask how the hell did her hand get injured from killing Usopp to now?" Six said while folding his arms.

Zoro rubbed his head with an annoyed look on his face. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Back home I was a _lot_ of thing, a Courier, mercenary, bodyguard, spy, bounty hunter, and a big gambler. But one thing I was always good at was an investigator." Six said with a proud look on his face.

"An investigator?" Sanji asked while taking a drag from his cigarette.

Six nodded. "Yup, people would hire me to look into something and find the truth, things, even find people." Six said before looking down the road Nami ran down. "I notice Red was not acting the way a normal person would after killing someone close, so there's more going on."

"So do you know if Nami really did kill Usopp?" Zoro asked.

Six shook his head. "I honestly have no solid idea, not without looking at where it happened or finding Usopp's body. I'm getting all this just from what she said and how she said it."

Now Zoro let out a big scoff. "And here I thought you might have an answer."

Six just gave him the finger, along with Stripe who was still on his shoulder. "Fuck you man, I got all this just from hearing her talk. It's not like a piece of evidence is going to fall out the sky-"

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled making all they guys turn down the road to see a familiar face, even Luffy shot up from his sleep. "Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

"...Or it can run down the road." Six said with a smirk on his face as he stood up.

* * *

"Usopp, your alive!" Luffy yelled with happiness and relief. "I knew Nami didn't kill you!"

The long nose teen was panting for air as he looked at everyone. "Well, in a way she did kill be, but it what saved me."

Six rubbed the back of his head. "Listen man, I know you feel very ominous right now, but we need a solid answer here." Six said making Usopp blush before his eyes widen.

"Wait, what are you two doing here?" Usopp asked while pointing to Six and Sanji.

Sanji gave a small smile and waved. "Hi, I joined your crew as the cook."

Six just shrugged. "My boat got fucked up and I wanted to see how this turned out." He said before pointing to Usopp. "So you mind telling us how exactly you survived?"

Usopp nodded and started to explain how Nami faked his death by stabbing her own hand. With that opportunity Usopp fell 'dead' in the water and quickly swam away.

By the end of the story Six was nodding at Usopp. "So it was like we thought, there's another reason for Nami working with Arlong."

"Of course." Sanji said without hesitation.

"So what should we do? Rush Arlong Park?" Zoro asked while putting a hand on his blade.

Six instantly waved his hand and glared at the swords men. "That's a bad idea. Obviously the Fishman are holding something over Nami, and rushing in without any information will only lead to trouble."

"Either way it's useless." Everyone turned around see a young woman standing not far from them. "No matter what you do, Arlong's reign won't end." She said with a calm look on her face.

"Nojiko!" Usopp said with a surprised look on his face.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked while pointing at the young woman.

"That's Nami's big sister."

Six raised an eyebrow at that. The two looked nothing alike what's so ever. Then again they could be half sisters, or even adopted.

"What do you mean it's useless?" Zoro asked while folding his arms.

Nojiko put a hand on her hip while looking at everyone. "Do us a favor. Don't meddle with this villages business anymore. Leave Nami alone. I'll tell you the reason why."

"The reason?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

"You mean on why she's staying with the Fishman?" Usopp asked.

Nojiko nodded. "Yes. Once you hear that reason you must leave this place."

Usopp had a thoughtful look on his face. "All right, then tell us the reason or whatever."

"I'll pass." Luffy said before he started to walk away. "I don't care about her past."

"Where are you going Luffy?" Sanji asked what everyone was thinking.

"A walk." He said simply and didn't look back.

Six felt a grin on his face as everyone looked at Luffy in confusion, even Nojiko. "Looks like he's not held down my your promise Ms." Six said before sat down on the ground. "But to be honest, I doubt any of us are giving up on Red that easily." He said getting a nod from all the guys.

Nami's sister sighed but a smile graced her face. "So this is the group Nami was talking about." She said before sighing. "Alright, let me tell you the history if this island and how Arlong and Nami all play into this." She said with a sigh.

Nojiko then went on to tell the tail of how her and Nami's adoptive mother Bellemere was once a Marine but retired after finding baby Nami and Nojiko in a storm. She raised them on the island for years and they were a happy family, until Arlong came. On that day Arlong killed Bellemere right in front of Nami and Nojiko and took over the town, forcing it to live under Arlong's rule or be killed. No one could run away because Arlong destroyed all the ships the island had and any that would come near, including the Marines. If that wasn't bad enough Arlong took Nami and forced the girl to work under him drawing maps. There was a small hope in all this, if Nami was able to gather 100,000,000 Beli Nami could buy back the village from Arlong. In order to stop the village to come after her Nami pretended to join Arlong's crew to stop them. Meaning for eight years Nami was all alone fighting Arlong.

By the end of the story there was a stun silence among the group, even Stripe seemed sad and was giving a low whimper. Six had shaded his eyes along with his Lucky Shades, but if you saw his face you would see pure rage. The Courier had a soft spot for kids, never laying a hand on them and helping them whenever he could. To hear a young girl go through all that for years... well...

There's a reason you don't piss off the Courier, or you might as well be pissing off an angry Deathclaw.

Six was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Nojiko punch Sanji in the face after he declared he was going to save Nami.

"Don't make it any harder then it already is." She said with a sad look on her face. "She's fighting on her own."

Out of the corner of Six's eye he saw Johnny and Yosaku in the bushes, looking at them with tears in there eyes.

Six looked back to Nojiko with a hard look on his face. "Do you really believe Arlong will keep his end of the deal?" He asked, getting the girl to look at him.

Nojiko sighed at Six. "Nami believes Arlong will keep his deal. He hates humans but he will keep his deal if money's involved."

That seemed to make Six give a dark laugh, making Nojiko glare at him. "Let me tell you something, men like Arlong are nothing special. In fact back home I've seen what he's doing before, taking a town under his control, taking there money, there lives." Six said while shaking his head. "He'll find some way to get you of the deal, and keep Nami under his control."

"Then what do you expect us to do?!" Nojiko yelled and Six didn't even flinch at the girl. "Do we just give up and accept our fate, or all die here for nothing." She said while squeezing her fist.

Six hat shades his eyes before he stood up and walked right up to Nojiko. The girl didn't flinch in fear when Six stood in front of her, showing he was a few inches talker then her.

"...How much?" Was all Six said.

That made Nojiko blink before taking a step back. "What?"

"How much is left until Nami makes the deal?" Six asked again while folding his arms.

Nojiko blinked before she spoke. "I think she said she only needs about 7 million, maybe 8."

"Ok, everyone empty your pockets and pile your money!" Sanji yelled as he started to pull his pockets out, but they were empty.

Six rolled his eyes before looking to his Pit-Boy. After fiddling with the controls for a bit The Courier held out his hand and a moment later a large stack of money appeared.

"This is 10 million exactly." Six said before throwing the money at the shocked Nojiko.

Nojiko just stared at the money with her mouth hung open. "Where... how?"

"I'm a part time Bounty Hunter." Six said with a shrug as he put his arms in his pockets. "Say I'm taking a chance. If Arlong really will leave for me just giving some money away then, then so be it." He said before putting a hand on her shoulder. "But if things get dicey, call us ok."

Nojiko face looked stun before she smiled. "You really are good people, I can see why Nami likes you all." She said before walking away. "Just stay out of trouble you lot."

After she was gone Six let a grim look cross his face. "I really hope things don't escalate." He said before looking back to the bushes for Johnny and Yosaku, only to find the two gone.

* * *

After Nojiko let the four men let time pass them by. Suddenly Usopp stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Okay, lets meet up with Luffy." He said before looking to Sanji, who didn't moved. "Sanji?"

Sanji took a big drag from his cigarette. "I'm cherishing this happiness."

Six looked to the cook with a WTF look. "What are you talking about?"

Sanji got up with a happy look on his face. "Nami has suffered a lot, more then anyone." He said before looking at Six and Usopp. "I'm going to take all that suffering away."

"...Alright we need to get you lade because you are a thirsty mother fucker." Six said while rubbing his face.

"Love Cook." Usopp said while pointing to Sanji.

Sanji looked pissed and got up before walking to Six. "What was that you bastard! Is there something wrong with fighting for someone beautiful?"

Six rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but was cut off by Zoro.

"Quit bickering." The swordsman said as he walked to the center of the road.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding and they started to move.

* * *

Six was currently leaning against a house with a hard look on his face. The Courier just saw the whole village grab there weapons and charged at Arlong's park. From what he heard the Marines came and took all of Nami's money but would do nothing about Arlong. Six was about ready to go to Arlong Park himself before Luffy came and told him to wait, his hat shading his eyes.

This whole situation gave Six another reason to not like the Marines. He could understand if there was a corrupt person or two in any government, but an entire division that was corrupt and working with scum like Arlong, that was just pushing it.

Not far down the road Six saw Nami stab her tattoo on her shoulder with a knife. As soon as Luffy was close he stopped Nami by grabbing her hand. The two talked a bit with Nami facing away from Luffy, but Six didn't bother listening what he had to say. This was there moment.

Suddenly Luffy put his hat on Nami's head before turning around. "DAMN RIGHT!" Luffy yelled to the top of his lungs before he started to walk down the road.

Once Luffy reached his friends he only said one thing. "Let's go."

"Right."

With that said the five men started to make there way to Arlong Park.

Six walked at the far right next to Zoro as he looked at the bullets in Lucky. "So who should we play this Luffy?" Six said as he slammed the magazine closed.

"Kick there asses." Was all Luffy said with a blank look on his face.

Six gave a Courier grin while letting out a low chuckle. "With pleasure."

It wasn't long before the five made it to Arlong Park. There all the villagers stood in front of the main doors but where blocked by a bloody and beaten Johnny and Yosaku, stopping the villagers. Once the group were in front of the villagers Luffy said only one thing.

"Move." And they did.

Luffy walked up to the main door and pulled his fist back before punching the stone door, creating a large creator. The pirate throw two more solid punches before complete destroying the door. Inside Six finally got a good look at what a Fishman was. They all look nothing alike and had different parts of fishes, such as fins, teeth, and gills.

"Which one's Arlong?" Luffy asked while bringing up his fist before walking into Arlong Park by himself.

"Arlong would be my name." The shark Fishman said from his chair.

"I'm Luffy."

"Luffy? And who are you?"

"A pirate."

Some of the Fishman looked shocked while two other Fishman stood in front of Luffy. Without hesitation Straw-Hat grabbed the two and bashed there heads together, knocking them out. That brought the rest of the Fishman on guard as Luffy continued to walk.

Arlong glared at Luffy as the pirate stopped at him "And what do you want Pirate?"

Without hesitation Luffy grabbed his wrist in his hand before punching Arlong in the face with enough force to send the Fishman flying. Everyone looked stun as they stared at Luffy, who was glaring at Arlong.

"Don't you dare make my Navigator cry bastard!"

Six, Zoro, and Sanji all stepped into Arlong Park as Usopp stayed behind giving backup.

Six grinned as he held Lucky up in his hand. "Looks like things are getting interesting!" He said just before the biggest fight he had yet in this world started.


	6. East Blue: Ch-4

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **East Blue**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Six grinned at Luffy as he charged into Arlong Park. As soon as the rubber man throw his punch at Arlong the rest of the fishman's crew charged at Luffy. Before they even got close to the kid Six brought out Lucky and shot the fishman away along with Sanji, who kicked them.

"Honestly, busting in alone like that." Sanji said with an annoyed look at Luffy.

"It's not like I'm going to lose even if I was alone." Luffy said as he didn't take his eyes off Arlong.

That made Six snort before he brought up Lucky. "Just try not to hog all the glory Luffy. I didn't get to have a descent fight in a while."

"What about Pearl?" Sanji asked with a raised brow.

Six just looked insulted. "Oh please, that guy only did any damage to me because he was holding someone hostage. And I took him out with one move."

A moment later Zoro and Usopp came walking in from behind, one looking scared while the other looked board.

"I don't mind if you hog all of them." Usopp said as he knees shook.

"That's some bravery you got." Zoro joked as he walked up next to Usopp.

"Hey the fact he's here and still scared shitless is impressive." Six said before he looked to Stripe on his shoulder. "You take care of the villagers, and any fishman that get's too close." He said getting a nod from Stripe before he jumped off Six's shoulder.

While Six was talking he heard the fishman talk among themselves, all recognizing Pirate Hunter Zoro and Usopp, who happen to be alive. Johnny and Yosuke were keeping the villagers back as they all watched the fight with amazement on there faces.

Arlong looked at the group that barged into his home with a dark grin. "Pirates, eh. I see. So that's the relationship between you guys. I thought you were just Nami's victims." Arlong said before throwing his head back while laughing. "But what can five inferior beings possibly do?" He said with a smug grin.

Six raised a brow as he glanced around himself before looking to Luffy. "Hey Luffy, I think you need to hold your punches back." He said getting a confused look from the four pirates. "Arlong seems to be spouting nonsense and delusions due to a head injury from the punch you throw." He said making Sanji and Zoro snort while Usopp looked at Six in shock and Luffy still looked confused.

Arlong glared at Six while gritting his teeth. "What did you say human?" He said with a calm rage.

Six looked to Arlong with a Courier grin. "Well, it's just that after Luffy punched you, you seem to have no common sense." Six said as he spread his arms. "We just walked into your home with zero fucks, kick your fishman back like they were ragdolls, and the kid here just punched you straight through a stone wall like you were nothing. So if you still think that we're inferior after all that, then my fish face friend, you are fucked up in the head." Six said with a cheeky grin as both Zoro and Sanji gave a soft laugh.

Arlong eyes were shadowed as his as his body shook with rage. He then slowly lifted his head and glared at the six-arm octopuses fishman. "Hachi, call Mohmoo." He said in a calm voice that scared the other fishman.

"R-right!" Hachi said before he ran to the open water. The fishman grabbed his long mouth in his hands before making a trumpet sound. "Come out! Mohmoo!" Hachi called out to the water.

A moment later the ground start to shake as the water started to move around. Then a large whirlpool formed in the center of the water before something large came out of the water. Six got his hands ready while Usopp screamed in fear, the others indifferent at the water with neutral expressions. After a minute the water cleared to reveal... the same giant fish cow Six saw earlier, who still had a giant bump on his head.

When the cow leaned forward and saw Luffy, Six, and Sanji, he flinched, remembering what they did to him.

"Oh, it's just him." Luffy said as we folded his arms.

"So he's there companion huh." Sanji said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That explains how he knew how to get here so easily." Six said as he gave the cow a small smirk.

The giant cow had tears running down his face and Six actually felt sorry for him. It was a second before the cow turned away from Arlong Park before he started to swim away. Despite Hachi's protest Mohmoo continued to swim away.

Just before the cow could get away Arlong spoke. "Mohmoo... Where are you going?" Arlong said with a glare that froze the giant cow. "Well, if you want to run away, I won't stop you," Arlong said before a feral look crossed Arlong's face. "Or will I."

Mohmoo shook with fear for a long moment before he turned around with a roar, a feral look on his face. As Mohmoo charged Luffy stepped forward and slammed his feet in the ground for some reason while Mohmoo charged.

Just as Luffy started to move Six stepped forward. "Hang on a minute Luffy." Six said getting a confused look from the rubber man. "Mohmoo, stop!" Six yelled at the top of his lungs making the cow freeze in place, his feral expression gone and now returned back to normal. "Your a smart cow Mohmoo, so you should be able to proses this." He said before looking into the cows eyes with a hard look. "You have two options here. Turn around and be free from Arlong, or fight and get your ass kicked again. You know what Me, Sanji, and Luffy can do, and that was us holding back." Six said making the cow shack in fear as he remembered what they could do. "We're going to kick Arlong's ass along with every other fishman here. So I say again, turn around and be free, or get an ass kicking."

Mohmoo shook as he looked at Six before glancing at Arlong. The cow's eyes went back and forth a few times before he turned around and swam away as fast as he could.

"MOHMOO!" Arlong yelled as loud as he could but the cow just swam away. "I'll get you after this!"

Six just let out a smirk as he saw the cow swim away. "That's one less enemy to deal with." He said before turning to Luffy. "Sorry about taking your fight away," Six said before looking to the ground. "But I felt you were going to do something dangerous."

"That's fine," Luffy said before turning to Arlong. "Because the one I want to fight is you Arlong." Luffy said with a glare, though Arlong just grinned at Luffy.

"We're saved!" Usopp said while giving a cry of relief.

"We could of taken him." Zoro said with a grunt as he took his hands off his sword.

Six just gave the swordsman a shrug. "Hey, from what Luffy was doing I'm pretty sure we could all be caught in the crossfire." He said making Luffy look away while whistling. "See."

Sanji picked up his leg and lightly kicked Luffy in the head. "Bastard."

Luffy just kept his straight look on his face as he started to move side to side. "Huh?" He said in confusion as he looked down.

"How dare you scare Mohmoo away!" Hachi yelled while stomping his feet.

"Look's like we have to get our hands dirty." The karate looking fishman said with a glare. At the same time Usopp slowly sneaked away to a safe distance.

"I think we need to teach them the differences between out species." The big lip fishman said.

Zoro grinned as he looked at the three fishman. "Look's like the main fighters are coming up." The swordsman said while resting his hand on his sword.

"I got the karate fishman, he looks like a challenge compared to Pearl." Six said with a grin a he lightly shook his hands.

Sanji snorted as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Then it looks like I got big lips."

The karate fishman looked to Arlong with a calm look. "Arlong, please stay right where you are."

"If you fight in rage, Arlong Park will turn to dust." Big lips said while looking at his captain.

"We'll take care of them!" Hachi said while throwing his arms in the air. Then out of nowhere his belly started to become bigger.

Zoro glared at the octopus with a serious look on his face. "Looks like that octopus is up to something."

Sanji took another drag from his cigarette before grinning at the octopus. "First you boil the octopus in salt water, slice, then flavor with olive oil."

Six turned a little green and glared at the cook. "Sanji, I know your joking, but stop making jokes like cooking people or fishman or I will kick your ass." He said getting a raised brow from the cook, both ignoring Luffy's calling.

"Take this!" Hachi called out. **"Shikai-Zero! Tako-Hachi-Black!"**

A moment later black ink shot out of Hachi's mouth and came right at the group of men. Six, Zoro, and Sanji all jumped out of the way, while Luffy took the blast full force in the face.

"Luffy, what are you doing, move!" Six called before looking down at his feet for a moment. "...Are you seriously fucking stuck?!" Six yelled with shake teeth.

"Aha! I can't see!" Luffy yelled while holding his face.

All the other guys yelled at Luffy's stupidity as Hachi grabbed a giant piece of the stone door Luffy broke. The fishman then walked up to the blind pirate before and started to bring the stone down. Just as the stone was about to hit Luffy Sanji ran up and shattered the stone to pieces.

Sanji let out a sigh but had a grin on his face. "Look's like I ended up with a complete moron of a captain."

Zoro just sighed. "Your not alone on that boat."

Six just snorted as he stepped forward. "Well hey, at least Luffy's a hundred times better then these fuckers who take advantage of a young girl and force her in slavery." Six said with a glared.

"A girl?" The karate fishman asked while folding his arms. "You came all the way here for 'that kind' of woman?" The fishman said with a scoff. "You guy's make me laugh."

Six squared off the karate fishman and gave him both a glare and a savage grin. "Pretty big talk coming from a fucking fish-stick who had to blackmail an entire civilian village." Six throw back with a glare. "What, got tired of getting your ass kicked in the Grand Line? So you wanted to feel big and strong by pushing around a group of civilians. Man that's pathetic." Six said with a grin as he equipped Love & Hate.

The fishman glared at Six. "I'll teach you the difference between our species human." He said before he got into a fighting stance.

From the corner of Six's eye he saw Zoro square off against Hachi while Sanji did the same to big lips. Usopp tried to get Luffy out the floor but was the captain was too stuck, so the long nose stood back with the villagers and provided support with his slingshot.

After a moment Arlong finally got up from the floor with a grin on his face. "Same old, same old." Arlong said with a snort as he walked to his man. "Move. This is getting boring."

The karate fishman looked troubled. "Arlong, I thought we asked you to not get violent."

"I'm not going to. I just thought of an interesting game." Arlong said with a smirk that troubled Six.

Luffy glared at Arlong before throwing his arms back, shocking all the fishman. "I'm going to destroy you!" He said before throwing the punch.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!"**

Arlong dodged the punches at the last second, but the fishman behind her weren't so lucky. As Luffy pulled his fist back Arlong smirked. "So your a Devil Fruit user, even better." Arlong knelt to the ground before stabbing his hand into the floor, and Six's eyes widen.

"Bastard!" Six said as he brought his hand up.

 **"Big Boomer!"**

As soon as the shotgun appeared in his hand Six pointed it at Arlong. But before he could fire the karate fishman was on him and kicked the shotgun up, making Six send off two rounds into the air.

In that time Arlong picked Luffy off the ground while the pirate captain still had his feet covered in stone.

"People who posses the Devil Fruit power are dead-weight in water!" Arlong said as he gave Luffy a smirk. "Well even if you didn't have a Devil Fruit power you would still sink in this situation." Arlong said as he gave a laugh.

Six, Sanji, and Zoro all tried to help Luffy, but were cut off by the other fishman. Luffy throw a bunch at Arlong, but the fishman bit the rubber-man's hand with his shark teeth. So Luffy's response was to bite him back. Arlong screamed in surprise before he throw Luffy into the water.

"Luffy!"

"Bastard!"

"Fuck, kid!"

A moment later Luffy fell into the water feet fist, not even a second later Arlong sat on the ground like nothing happened. Sanji started to run straight at the water without any hesitation.

"I'll go save-"

"Wait you dumbass!" Zoro said, quickly blocking his way. "Don't act so rashly! Going into the sea is exactly what they want."

Six stepped forward and glared at the fishman before him. "He's right, fishman are stronger in water then they are on land. The only way to save Luffy now it so beat them all." He said as he squared off against the karate fishman.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and glared at big lips. "Fine by me."

With that the fight started. Zoro ran at Hachi while Sanji did the same with big lips. Six calmly walked up to the karate fishman while putting on Love & Hate.

"It's a shame you were forced to face me." The karate fishman said as he got into a fighting stance. "I am one of the best hand to hand fighters in the crew, right under Arlong. I'm a 40th level Fishman-Karate practitioner human."

Six gave a grin as he started to bounce on his balls of his feet, getting into a boxing stance. "Yeah, well I'm a boxing gun slinger who gives zero fucks." The Courier said with a cocky grin as he glanced at the other fights going on.

Zoro was holding his own to the octopus fishman very well despite him now having six swords, if not for the Stimpack Six gave him Zoro would be having a lot more trouble. Sanji seemed to be having it easier with big lips, who's main fighting style was just spiting water like bullets really fast out of his mouth. The cook had no problem dodging the attack and beating into the fishman. Usopp and Stripe were having there own fight going on with the two taking any of the fishman that got two close to the villagers.

"Where are you looking!"

 **"100 Direct Punch!"**

As the karate sent the punch at Six the Courier ducked low and swept his leg.

 **"Ranger Takedown!"**

As the fishman's punch flew over Six's head he sent a leg swept under the fishman, throwing him to the ground. The fishman growled before throwing himself back to his feet.

"I thought you said you were a boxer?" The fishman asked with a peeved look.

Six gave a smirk as he brought up his hands. "I am, that's the only leg move I know." He said with a cheeky look. "Well that and _one more_."

The fishman growled before charging at Six with his leg raised with impressive speeds.

 **"Stomach Drop Kick!"**

 **"Kami-E!"**

Just as the fishman's kick was about to connect Six bent his body to an impossible angle and dodged the attack. The fishman looked shocked as Six sent him a smirk before pulling his hand back and punching him right in the face. The fishman cried in pain as he held his face and took a few steps back.

The karate fishman pulled his hand away and glared at Six. "How were you able to bend like that, no normal human could do that."

Six raised a brow before letting out a sigh. "And I heard you came from the Grand Line." He said before pointing to his opponent. "Listen Fish-face, you should know by now that the world is filled with a lot of strange thing, I just happen to be one of them."

The fishman growled before charging at Six sending a karate chop right at the Courier's head. Six raised his hands and blocked the bunch easily, but quickly screamed in surprise and pain when the karate fishman's other hand slammed into his chest.

 **"High Level Exploding Palm!"**

The karate fishman's palm slammed right into Six's stomach sending the Courier flying back. But before he could go far Six felt something wrap around his waist, stopping him in mid air. Looking down Six was actually shocked to see the karate fishman's long ponytail holding him.

With a strong tug the karate fishman pulled Six back to him with impressive speeds. When Six was close enough the fishman raised both of his fin, making Six bring up his arms again.

 **"Double Arm Blade Slash!"**

Both fins slammed into the Courier's arms, making him grit his teeth as he felt the power in them as they sent him flying back into the air. It was like the fishman was using Six as a paddle ball, keeping him off the ground. When the karate fishman pulled Six back he raised his leg high into the air.

 **"Fire Flower Heel-"**

Six rolled his eyes at the long attack name before a big grin crossed his face.

 **"Drop-"**

 **"Geppo!"**

 **"Kick!"**

Just as the kick was coming down Six used Geppo to change his position in the air and was now above fishman, who looked shocked beyond belief as he looked up while the Courier raised his fist.

 **"Legion Assault!"**

Six's fist slammed full force into the karate fishman's face, easily indenting it and throwing him to the ground. The force of the punch along with the fishman's weight shattered the ground easily below him.

The Courier quickly used Geppo and few back a few feet, giving a small stretch once he landed. Slowly the karate fishman pushed himself up while holding his face, which was bleeding from his nose.

"How... could you move like that?!" The Fishman yelled as he got to his feet. "No human could just fly in the air, not even a fishman could do that. Do you have some kind of Devil Fruit?!"

Six just grinned as he tipped his hat. "Sorry to tell you this, but this is all skill and strength. None of what I can do is the result of a Devil Fruit." Six said before looking down at the fishman with a smug look. "In other words, your too weak to face me."

The karate fishman's face morphed into rage as he slowly brought up his fist. "I will kill you with my Fishman Karate human! Using my ultimate technique!" He shouted, making Six raise an eyebrow before the Courier started to loosen his body a bit. "Take this!"

 **"1000 Tile Smashing True-"**

 **"Soru!"**

The karate fishman attack was cut off when Six appeared in front of him out of thin air with his arm held back, making the fishman freeze in shock.

 **"Paralyzing Palm!"**

Six's palm smacked right into the karate fishman chest, making the fishman's muscles tighten, freezing his body in place. Six gave a small sigh as he pulled back and looked the fishman in his frozen eyes.

"Paralyzing Palm is a move where I hit someone in the chest with just enough force over there heart to freeze them in place." Six explained as he moved side to side a bit, seeing the fear in the fishman's eyes. "It's different for each person, and sometimes it doesn't work altogether." He said before a big grin crosses his face as he slapped a hand on the frozen Fishman. "But you want to know the funny thing. I never used this move on a fishman before, just people. So I guess we're not so different after all."

Suddenly a dark glare crossed Six's face as he looked into the karate fishman eyes.

"You kill people for pleasure, destroy families, all for some sick pleasure of superiority. There is nothing I can do to even the pain you caused everyone on this island." Six swaying started to become faster as he never took his eyes off the fishman. "But I can try! Using the fists my friend taught me how to use!" He said just before his fist connected with the fishman's side of the face.

* * *

 _(Flashback-Start)_

 _"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" A smug yet slightly confused feminine voice said._

 _Six rolled his eyes at Veronica. "I said, 'Could you teach me boxing'?"_

 _Veronica nodded her head slowly, her face now just confused. "Ok, but why? You one of the fastest guns I've ever seen Six, not even Raul can keep up. Plus your not that bad with your hands already. So I like to know why you would want to learn how to Box?"_

 _Six gave a small sigh before he spoke. "Remember that Legion assassination group we ran into today?" Six asked getting a nod from Veronica. "Well one of them got the drop on me, knocked Lucky away. I managed to knock his weapon way to and we were forced to fight with our hands, and I got my ass handed to me." He said without any shame. "If it wasn't for Rex stalling him long enough for me I could be dead, or at least have a broken nose." Six said before giving out a sigh. "So I was hopping if you could teach me boxing, seeing as how your one of the best hand to hand fighters I know."_

 _Veronica has a thoughtful expression for a second before she shrugged. "Okay." She said without a care._

 _Six blinked at the young woman with confusion. "That's it, you'll just teach me."_

 _Veronica waved him off with a smile. "Of course I'll teach you Six, your one of my best friends. The only reason I asked as because I was curious, and you have a real legit answer. How can I say no."_

 _Six sent her a smile. "Thanks Veronica, I cant' thank you enough."_

 _"You can thank me by taking me seriously." She said as she got up and walked up to Six. "In fact we can start our lesson right now."_

 _"Really?" Six asked, looking really surprise._

 _"Of course," Veronica said as she put her hands on he hips as she smirked at Six. "First we can go over one of the most important things in boxing." She said with a gleam in eyes._

 _Six felt some dread as he looked into Veronica's eyes. "And what would that be Ver-"_

 _"DODGE!"_

 _(Flashback-End)_

* * *

Six smiled at the memory as he started to sway side to side even faster, his head now moving in a figure-eight motion.

 _"Thanks for teaching me everything Veronica."_ Six thought as he upper body was now moving in a blur.

The karate fishman looked at Six with shock in rage as his body slowly started to move again.

"D-Damn human-" The fishman's rant was cut short when Six slammed his fist into the side of his face with extreme speeds.

Not even a second later Six's other fist made contact with the other side of the fishman's face.

 **"Dempsey Roll!"**

In a blurring motion Six hit the karate fishman from side to side with the force of a cannon. Each punch doing a very noticeable snap sound as it hit the fishman in the face as his body whipped side to side. Giving one final yell Six pulled his arm back before punching the fishman square in the face with enough force to send him flying in to the building.

"Huh, I thought he'd be tougher." Six said with a cocky grin as he looked to the other fighters.

Zoro and Sanji both took out Hachi and big lips, both looking relatively uninjured, with the exception of Sanji bleeding from his leg and Zoro's chest bleeding. Arlong shook with rage as he stared at his fallen fishman.

"Hachi, Kuroobi, Chew," Arlong muttered as he got up, shaking in anger. The rest of the fishman that were still away were looking at the humans in shock.

"Small fries will be small fries." Sanji said with a grin as he leaned on his left foot more. "Look's like this game is ours for the taking."

Arlong looked at them with a feral look on his face. "How dare you do this to my brethren... but don't think you won yet human." The fishman said as he got up.

Glancing to the water with a worry expression Six was surprised to see Nojiko holding Luffy's head just above the water.

"It look's like Luffy's in no real danger at the moment." Zoro muttered as he put his hand on his sword.

"I can make a trip down to the ocean floor and break Luffy free." Sanji said before he glanced at Arlong and the other fishman. "But I don't think they'll let us."

Six had a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to the other human fighters. "Sanji, can you reach Luffy at the bottom of the ocean?"

The cook nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, it might take a trip or two but I can break the stone that's holding him."

The Courier nodded before holding out his hand and his Rebreather appearing and tossed it to Sanji, who just looked confused. "It's called a Rebreather, it allows someone to breath under water without a problem."

"How long?" Sanji asked as he looked at the device with shock.

"About an 2 hours, but don't take it off while underwater or you'll need to come back up and rinse it out." Six said as he walked up to Arlong, who just looked down at the Courier. "Zoro, hold off any fishman that try to go after Sanji... I'll hold Arlong off."

Zoro looked surprised but nodded as Sanji ran to the water with the Rebreather. Not even a second later the other surviving fishman were on them, but Zoro pushed them back easily though some did jump into the water.

Said fishman's leader looked pissed before he let out a loud laugh. "Do you really think you can take me on human?"

Six just put away Love & Hate before shaking his hand. "Listen fish-face, your not the toughest thing I ever face, and not even the most evil." The Courier said before letting a grin cross his face. "Besides, Luffy's the one who said he was going to kick your ass. I just need to hold you off long enough for him to get back."

Arlong's face morphed into rage as he held up his hand. "I don't even need to touch you, you pathetic human." He said before he swiped his hand, sending little droplets of water at Six.

With alarm bells going off Six acted.

 **"Kami-E!"**

Bending his body Six was able to dodge the little water droplets that flew past him, all except for one that grazed his shoulder. Six went crashing to the ground while holding his should, mostly in shock then in pain. Looking back the Courier saw that the water Arlong throw had made holes in the stone wall behind him, like bullets.

"Whoa, that caught me off guard." Six said with a chuckle as he picked himself up from the floor. "But I should of expected you use water as a weapon. So let me show you my weapons." Six said before holding out his hands as the fishman.

 **"Double Magnum!"**

Two revolvers appeared in Six's hands, Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum. The Courier didn't hesitate to start firing at the fishman with both guns. Arlong raised his arms and took the twelve bullets all over his arms and body. They didn't cause any serious damage or bleeding, but they did burse the fishman.

Arlong growled before pulling his hand back and sending another set of water bullets. Six quickly used Geppo and flew to the sky as he reloaded both of his guns.

"Don't think your flying can save you human!" Arlong said as he started to throw more water at Six.

The Courier quickly flew higher into the air as he put his guns away. He then turned his body and was now flying straight towards Arlong.

"I'm going to break that nose clean off you son of a Bitch!" Six yelled before pulling his arms back.

 **"Knock-Knock!"**

A large silver axe appeared in Six's hands as he flew down to Arlong. Once close enough Six spun around with the axe aimed at Arlong's side. But the fishman easily caught the axe in his hands, though the force was enough to make him take a step back.

"Not down yet!" Six said as he pulled his hand off the weapon.

 **"Big Boomer!"**

Six's only shotgun was now aimed right at Arlong's head before pulling the trigger twice. The fishman's head whipped back for a good second before coming back looking more pissed. Arlong then grabbed Six by the shoulders before throwing a head-butt aimed right at the Courier's chest, his sharp nose gleaming in the light.

 **"Kami-E!"**

Throwing his legs up Six was able to twist his body enough to avoid Arlong's attack. Pulling his arm back again Six glared at Arlong.

 **"Blood-Nap!"**

Six's favorite bowie knife appeared in his hands as he slashed Arlong across his arms, actually getting a scream of pain from him. Picking his legs back down Six placed both his feet right on Arlong's face.

 **"Geppo!"**

Both feet slammed right into the fishman's face with enough force to make him let go of Six and push him to the ground. The Courier landed on the ground about 15 feet away, slightly out of breath. Arlong was tough as hell, it was almost like a Super-Mutant and Deathclaw combined to create this guy. If not for Six's experience and training the Courier would be well dead. Out of the corner of his eye Six saw Zoro was taking care of the last fishman, but now laying on the ground and was panting hard. Usopp and Stripe seemed to be just sitting and watching the fight as the villagers gapped in amazement. Looking to the water Six saw some fishman floating unconscious in the water and more were still starting to surface, meaning Sanji was holding his own.

Arlong looked at his bleeding arm with a glare before turning to Six. "No human has ever made me bleed before." He said in a calm fury.

Six just grinned as he flipped Blood-Nap in his hands. "Then you never got far in the Grand Line."

Arlong growled like an animal and open his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off.

"Arlong!"

Looking back, Six was surprised at who he saw.

"Nami?" The Courier muttered in confusion.

Arlong sent the redhead a grin. "Great timing, I was just about to kill this pirate." Arlong said in a superior voice that made Six snort. "So what brings you here?"

Nami looked right into Arlong's eyes. "I came here to kill you." She said without any hesitation.

That seemed to just make Arlong laugh. "Shahahahah! To kill me?! In the 8 years you've been with me how many times have you tried to kill me?" He said before looking at Nami right in the eyes. "Weather it be assassination, poisoning, or surprise attacks you never succeeded! Shouldn't you know well by now that it's impossible for inferior humans to kill me!?"

Six just shook his head at the fishman's rant. He'd agree that a fishman was born stronger, but that did not make him stronger instantly.

Arlong send Nami a dark look with a big grin on his face. "Listen well, I'm not going to kill you, and I won't let you escape either! I'll have you be my cartographer forever!" Arlong declared making Nami go stiff. "But as you know I'm an understanding guy. I don't want to chain down a young woman if possible."

That made Six snort. "Could of fooled me asshole." The Courier muttered.

"That's why I'd rather have you be my cartographer out of your own will." Arlong went on as if he didn't hear Six. "Other then you, I'm planning to kill everyone here right now, but if you agree to join the Arlong Pirates again, and continue drawing maps for me as one of my crew officers, I'll specially allow for the lives of those Cocoyashi villagers to be spared." The fishman said in a superior voice as he pointed to the villagers. "Expect for the pirates here, they piss me off too much."

"Any time any place fucker!" Six said while flipping off the fishman.

Arlong glared at Six before looking to Nami again. "So which will you choose to side with?" He asked as a dark grin crossed his face. "Tell me Nami, are you with me? Or with them?"

Nami looked troubled as she started at Arlong for a long moment, sweat dripping down her face. The villagers all yelled in outrage at Arlong without any fear that it impressed Six greatly. After a long moment Nami finally turned to the villagers.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Nami said before giving them all a small smile. "But would you please, die with me!?"

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone yelled.

Six had a big grin on his face as he face Arlong, who looked pissed. "Look's like the people have spoken Arlong." He said before crouching low. "And your the one who's going to die." As Six said those words he hard a loud thud some from the water, making him grin. "About time Luffy."

Arlong turned to the water with a confused expression. "What are you going on about-"

 **"Soru!"**

Faster then Arlong could blink Six was on him. The fishman raised his arms to attack but it was already too late.

 **"Special Killer Attack-"**

Six pulled his leg back as Arlong brought his arms down, but again Six was faster using Soru.

 **"Nutcracker!"**

The only sound that could be heard was a gong going off, as Six drove his foot right between Arlong's legs. The force of the kick was strong enough to lift the fishman off the ground.

Pulling his leg back Six jumped back a few feet with a grin as he looked at Arlong, the Courier's back now towards the water. Turning to the shocked and gapping villagers Six throw them a peace sign, hell even Zoro's jaw was dropped.

"Hey guys, I just kicked a fishman in the dick!" Six said with a laugh as Arlong still didn't move, his eyes shades. "I'm going to be a legend!"

Arlong shook for a long moment before glared at Six with pure hatred. "Your dead-"

Six spit laughed at Arlong's slightly higher voice, pissing off the fishman even more. Just when Arlong opened his mouth he was cut off by someone.

"I'm Back!" Luffy screamed as he was launched into the air.

Six gave a grin as he didn't take his eyes off Arlong. "About time Luffy." Six muttered as everyone cheered for the Rubber man.

"Six!" A moment Luffy's hands shot forward and grabbed the Courier by the shoulders.

"Huh?" Six blinked before he felt some dread wash over him. "Luffy you son of a-

"Switch with me!" He yelled before pulling Six back and launching him into the sky.

"BITCH!" Six screamed as he went flying.

"You Dumbass!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Six went flying into the air while spinning. He'd tried to use Geppo but was having trouble with his body constantly spinning. So the Courier let nature take his course and fell into the water.

Once landing in the water Six floated up and started to bob in the waves while staring up.

The Courier blinked before letting out a big laugh. "That kid is crazy." He said before smiling at the sky. "Joining his crew is sounding more and more appealing right now." Six said before sighing. "Now, do I swim back and see Luffy kick Arlong's ass, or just float here and wait for everything to be over... Yeah."

With that said Six started to swim back to Arlong Park at a calm pace. It wasn't long before Six swam back into Arlong park and quickly got out of the water on the side. Walking a bit Six found himself with Sanji, Nojiko, and a guy covered from head to toe in scars, who all looked to Six with a surprised expression.

Sanji looked up with a slight surprised expression. "Back already, I thought you would have taken longer."

Six just snorted as he sat down next to Nojiko. "Please, that throw just caught me off guard." Six said as he looked at the fight that was happening. "So, what did I miss?" Six asked as he watched Luffy swing his swords with poor skill.

"Well after you were thrown away." Sanji said with a snort making Six flip him off. "Luffy started to fight Arlong, the shark tried to bite Luffy with his teeth. Instead it got caught in puller but the fishman bit even through stone." He said making Six whistle.

As the Courier sat it wasn't long before Stripe came running to Six and climbed up his shoulder, giving a low growl. "I'm fine buddy." Six said while rubbing the tinny Deathclaws head.

Looking back to the fight Luffy throw one of the swords in his hands at Arlong before pulling his arms with the other sword and hitting Arlong in the head with it. But the fishman just caught the blade in his teeth before shattering it like glass.

"Enough with your little g-"

"Shut your trap!" Luffy shouted as he spun around while pulling back his fist.

Luffy's fist met Arlong's jaw and sent the fishman falling back. At the same time there was a noticeable creaking sound as Arlong's teeth shattered to pieces, making Arlong scream in pain.

Nojiko's jaw dropped as she stared at the fallen Arlong. "I can't believe he broke Arlong's teeth, I've seen him bite clean through iron before."

Six just grinned as he leaned forward. "That kid is a damn good fighter. He's raw as hell but has some form of hand to hand experience."

Luffy got to his feet and glared at Arlong. "Of course I don't know how to fight with swords you dumbass!" Luffy said without any shame creating a stun silence. "I don't know a thing about Navigation either! I can't cook, I can't shoot a gun right, and I can't lie either!"

"Hey."

"I'm comfortable that I wouldn't survive if other people aren't there to help me!"

Six had a smile on his face as he thought about his own companions. The Courier was good at a lot of thing but he sucked with others as well. He didn't know how to use long range weapons well like Boone. Science went over his head, which is why he left it to Veronica. Arcade was a better doctor then he could ever be. Raul knew how to fix nearly everything while Six mostly just did weapons. All of the Courier's companions could do things he could not, and Six didn't have a problem with that.

"You call yourself a captain when you don't have an ounce of self-confidence!?" Arlong yelled out despite the broken teeth. "Just what exactly can you do!?"

Luffy sent the fishman a big grin. "I can beat you." Luffy said without any hesitation.

Sanji grinned as all the villagers cheered. "Damn straight."

"Kick his ass Luffy!" Six called as he laughed.

Arlong glared at Luffy as he stood up. "Enough babbling you pathetic human!" Arlong yelled as his teeth fell out before being replaced with brand new ones.

"Ahh! His teeth grew back!" Luffy yelled in surprise and he wasn't the only one.

"I am a shark after all. My teeth will grow back every time." Arlong said with a smug grin at Luffy. "And these new ones are always stronger than the last! No matter..." Arlong reached into his mouth and pulled out his new teeth, a second later another pair grow. "How many times!" He yelled before doing the same thing again. "This is the gift bestowed to me by the heavens." Arlong said as he held the teeth in his hands. "Now do you realize, just how much superior fishman are?" He said while snapping the teeth in his webbed hands.

"...Wait, so out of all the gifts heaven could of given you, your satisfied with the power to grow teeth faster?" Six called out loud with a confused expression, gaining everyone's attention. "Wow, I feel sorry for you. Out of all the powers you could of been given teeth was all you got. My sympathy." Six said with a cocky grin as Arlong shook with anger.

Nojiko pulled on Six's arm to bring him down low. "Don't try and direct his attention to us, I don't want to die before you save the village." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

Six gave a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I have a habit of egging on big pricks like him." Six said before looking back at the fight.

 **"Tooth Gum!"**

Arlong started to used the teeth in his hands not that different from the bear-trap gauntlet Six found at the Sierra Madre.

Luffy tried to stop the attack and was able to catch one of Arlong's hands, but not the other.

"Shahahah!" Arlong laughed before he attacked.

"Gyaaa!" A painful scream was head... but it wasn't Luffy's scream.

Narrowing his eyes Six grinned at what he saw Luffy do. "That kid can be ruthless."

Arlong looked down and was shocked at what he saw. "Wha!? My fellow fishman!" Arlong shouted in shock as saw that Luffy had used a fishman as a shield. "Why you...!

"Hmm... this gives me a good idea." Luffy said as he rubbed his chin.

"How dare you use one of my brethren as your shield!" Arlong shouted, pissed as ever.

Luffy dropped the fishman and gave Arlong a small smirk. "What're you talking about? You're the one who attacked him." Luffy said as a fact.

"Did he come up with a secret strategy or something?" Sanji asked with some confusion.

"Don't get your hopes up. Remember this is the same kid who thought it be a good idea to slam his feet into the ground." Six said with a smirk making the other's feel some dread.

 **"Tooth Gum!"** Arlong shouted as he started to snap the teeth in his hands at Luffy, who dodged every attack.

When Arlong got close Luffy spun around and kicked him hard in the side of the face. The kick was strong enough to send Arlong to the ground and kick his teeth out of his mouth, making Luffy grin.

"It came out!" He said before he grabbed the teeth.

"Could it be he planes to use those teeth as a weapon the same as Arlo- Oh never mind, he's just fucking around." Six said with a deadpan look as he saw how Luffy used the teeth.

"Look! I have fangs too!" Luffy said as he stuffed the teeth in his rubber mouth.

"Just how long do you plan to play around!?" Arlong shouted in anger as he cut Luffy with his own teeth.

"Gyaaaa! I've been bitten by a shark!" Luffy shouted in pain.

"It' because your playing around!" The two bounty hunters shouted from the villagers side.

"I'm not playing around!" Luffy said as he pushed himself up while holding his sides.

 **"Tooth Gum!"** Arlong shouted as he attacked Luffy again.

At the last second the pirate grabbed a nearby boulder and used at a shield. The fishman was easily able to break the rock with his attack, but Luffy was able to get out of the way in time. As Luffy rolled Arlong chased him down and was able to stab Luffy in the stomach with his shark teeth. Luffy screamed in pain for a second before biting Arlong in the shoulder, drawing blood.

With that the two pulled back from each other.

"Ha! How dose being bitten by tour own teeth feel?!" Luffy shouted with a grin as he held his sides.

Arlong looked annoyed as he pulled the teeth out of his shoulder. "They may be my teeth... but with your feeble little jaw...! Listen up, what defines a shark's teeth is it's ability-" Just then in a intent Arlong was on Luffy, his teeth ripping into the pirates elbow. "To rip flesh to tears!"

"Fuck!" Six shouted as he started at Luffy's arm. "One wrong move and Luffy's arm is gone!"

Without any hesitation Luffy grabbed Arlong in the back of the head before he spun around and slammed the fishman into the ground by his elbow.

"...Ok, that was badass." Six said with a grin. "But still a little dumb."

"Well in his case, it's not as if he has the brains to actually understand how the teeth work." Sanji said with a snort.

"I don't know, I've seen that kid eat. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the jaw strength of a shark." Six said getting a snort from Sanji.

Arlong got back off the ground while rubbing the back of his head. Looking at his hand Arlong saw blood, a second later in jumped into the water.

Luffy panted as he pulled the shark teeth that were still on his sides. When he looked up he saw Arlong was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go!?"

"Luffy! The Water!" Usopp yelled, making the pirate turn to the water to see a fin poking out.

"There's a shark in the water!"

"That's Arlong numb nuts!" Six shouted.

A moment later the fin dove down.

"I got a bad feeling." Sanji said as he kept his eyes on the water.

 **"Shark On-**

A moment later Arlong shot out of the water like a missile, grazing Luffy and sending him flying.

 **"Darts!"**

"A torpedo!?" Sanji shouted in shock.

"Worse, Arlong!" Six said with a glare.

Luffy fell head first into the ground as he held his bleeding side. On top of the building was Arlong looking down at Luffy with a sick grin before he jumped off.

 **"Shark On Darts!"**

Luffy was able to dodge this attack, resulting in Arlong's nose impaling the ground with his nose.

Six jaw dropped at what he saw. "His damn nose pierced the ground! How the fuck dose that work!?"

Arlong grinned at Luffy before he pulled himself out of the ground.

 **"Shark On Darts!"**

Again Arlong blasted past Luffy like a missile and sent the rubber-man spiraling. Without giving Luffy any chance to recover Arlong used his attack from behind and sent Luffy to the ground before the fishman jumped into the water.

"Hurry up and hide, brother Luffy!" Johnny and Yosuke yelled out.

"...No." Luffy said while glaring at the water.

"Don't be stupid!" Sanji yelled with a shocked look on his face. "He's aiming for you right now! You've got to hide right now!"

"I said no!" Luffy shouted, shutting Sanji up. "I'll catch him and crush that nose of his!" Luffy declared as he stared at the water.

"...He's right." Six said getting a shocked look from Sanji, Nojiko, and scars. "Arlong's going to keep using that attack until he kills Luffy. The kid needs to find some way to catch Arlong or at least the attack." He said getting some understanding looks from everyone.

"Come at me shark!" Luffy yelled with a huff.

The pirate ignored the warning as just grabbed his fingers.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Shield!"**

A second later Luffy pulled his fingers to the side, barley covering anything.

 **"Shark On Darts!"**

Arlong shot out of the water hitting Luffy full force, but by some miracle Luffy's 'shield' was able to stop Arlong from stabbing him.

"What happened!? Was he hit!?" Usopp yelled in fear as he saw Luffy fall.

"No! He bounced himself away from Arlong!" Sanji yelled with a shocked look on his face.

Luffy flew through the air before hanging on the wall of the building. "Shishishsi! That move won't work on me anymore!" Luffy said while laughing.

 **"Shark On Darts!"**

Arlong came from below Luffy, grazing him while sending him flying back.

"You won't escape from me!" Arlong said before jumping off the building right at Luffy. "Time to finish this!"

"As if I'll let you!" Luffy yelled as he held his hands behind his heads while weaving his fingers.

 **"Gomu Gomu No Net!"**

Luffy's fingers shot out of his hands to form a large net in front of Arlong, stopping the fishman's attack mid-air.

"Time for fishing!" Luffy laughed as he flipped in the air. "Fallowed by!" Luffy pulled both his feet together as he flipped above Arlong.

 **"Spear!"**

Both of Luffy's feet slammed into Arlong's chest, sending the fishman crashing to the ground with a powerful force, making Arlong spit out a globe of blood.

"It worked!" Everyone cheered as Luffy fell to the ground.

Then without warning Arlong's eyes snapped open, which were now slits.

"Arlong's eyes changed!" Nojiko said in shock.

"They're the same eyes that a sea king has when it goes berserk!" Sanji said as he looked at Arlong in shock.

"So in other words Luffy just made him angrier." Six said as he narrowed his eyes at Arlong.

Arlong stood up with a feral look in his eyes before grabbing Luffy by the head, "How dare an inferior human," Arlong shouted as he started to spin Luffy around like a rope. "Do this," Pulling his arm back Arlong throw Luffy into the building with enough force to shatter the wall. "To me, a fishman!?"

A moment later Luffy got up from the pile of rocks without a problem. But Arlong was on the rubber-man in a second, forcing Luffy to dodge up. Arlong didn't stop his attack and stab his hand through the building, a moment later he pulled out a freakishly long sword covered in blades.

"It's the Saw-Shaped sword!" Nami yelled with some fear.

Six hit the ground hard with an annoyed look on his face. "Are you freaking kidding me, that is the weakest name I have ever heard!" Six shouted getting a surprised look from Nojiko. "You should of called it something cooler then that pussy ass name!"

Sanji sighed as he sent Six a glare. "Calm down you weapon freak, take it after Luffy's finished kicking his ass." He said before looking back to the fight.

"I'll make that sword weapon number 34." Six said with a grin getting a shocked look from Nojiko and scars.

Arlong slammed the sword up at Luffy but missed, but that didn't stop him and the fishman kept swimming up until the two were inside the building.

"He escaped inside!" Sanji said with some shock.

"That's not going to stop the fight." Six said as he kept his eyes on the window, looking for any signs of a fight.

There was a deadly calm outside as no one spoke a single word. After a full minute there was a loud crash and something came flying out. After a second Six raised an eyebrow when he saw what his was.

"A desk?" Sanji said in confusion.

It wasn't long before there was another crash and a book case came flying out. The it was another desk, some maps, and even more maps.

That's when it hit Six, on what Luffy was doing. Whipping his head to the side Six saw tears running down Nami's face as she started at all the stuff that was thrown out of the building.

"It's Nami's room," Six said grabbing everyone's attention. "It's the mapping room Arlong forced her to work in. And Luffy's destroying it." He said getting a shocking gasp from Nojiko as tears ran down her face as Sanji and scars looked shocked.

This continued for a few more moments before everything stopped and things turned quiet.

"It stopped." Sanji muttered as he glared at the building.

After a few long moments Arlong scream was heard before something blasted the tip of the building off. Looking closer Six was surprised to see it was Luffy's foot. It stood there for a long second before it came down faster then a bullet, causing a huge shockwave to be felt through Arlong park. Six felt his jaw drop as he saw the giant building start to fall apart.

Out of the corner of his eye Six saw Nami being held back as she tried to go into the building while calling out Luffy's name. Six jumped to his feet and was about to run in himself, but the building already collapsed.

"LUFYYYYY!" Nami yelled with dread as she saw the building fall.

The shockwave of the building was strong, pushing everyone back. Acting fast Six grabbed Nojiko and picked her up bridle-style before flying up with Geppo. It wasn't long before the building had completely fallen over when Six started to fall down near Nami. There was an intense silence as Six let Nojiko fall to the ground and rush to her sister. Everyone stared at the building to see who would come out.

Then out of nowhere Luffy stood at the very top of the rubble, his body bloody and bruised but alive, making everybody cheer.

Luffy was silent for a moment as he panted for air, but he finally spoke. "Nami!" He shouted, grabbing the redhead's attention. "You're my crewmate, got it!?"

Nami had tears in her eyes but a big smile on her face. "Got it, captain." She said while Nojiko hugged her.

Everyone shouted up while cheering pure happiness. Stripe let out a roar of victory while Six laughed to the sky.

Unfortunately the calibration didn't last long. "That's enough celebration! Chi-chi-chi-chi!"

Turning around Six saw a Marine dressed like a mouse with a smug expression on his face. Along with about 15 other Marines all pointing guns at the villagers.

"What a lucky day it is for me today! I'd like to thank you all for showing me a most exhilarating battle! The Arlong Pirate being defeated by a bunch of no-names!" The Marine said as he held out his arm. "But thanks to you, the money that I had to hand over to Arlong, as well as all the riches of Arlong Park now belong to me! So throw down your arms! I, Cpt. Nezumi of the 16th branch of the Marines shall herby take credit for your victory!" He shouted in a superior voice.

And just like that Six was pissed beyond all hell as he started to walk to the Marines, who all raised there guns at him. As Six walked he grinned as he saw a certain swordsman come up from behind the Marine and grab him by the hood.

"It's not nice to be such a wet blanket, when people are busy celebrating." Zoro said with a wicked grin.

Walking up Six looked right at the swordsman with a grin. "Zoro, let him go!" Six said getting a confused look from the swordsman before he saw the wink from the Courier.

Letting go of the scramming captain the Marine snarled. "I see you realize the power I posses-"

 **"Stripe, Sic'em Boy!"**

The Deathclaw grinned as it jumped of Six's shoulder and landed right on the Marine's face, before clawing at it. This resulted in the Marine to scream in pain as the other Marines tried to help him.

"Where do you think your going boys!" Six said with a dark grin as he pulled out his Golden Gloves, making all the Marines freeze in fear. "We're just getting started."

About five minutes later there was a pile of beat up and bloody Marines thanks to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Stripe, and Six.

"Is his mouth still alive?" Sanji asked as he started at the babbling Marine captain.

Nami came up from behind Luffy and put his hat back on his head before she walked up to the fallen Marine captain. "This is for shooting Nojiko, and defiling Bellemere's orange fields."

A second later Nami sent the Marine flying right into the water with her staff alone.

Six had a big grin on his face as he walked to the water and picked the Marine by the neck. "So may I ask where Red's money is?"

"It's on the ship!" The Marine shouted in fear.

Six nodded, the smile never leaving his face as he turned around. "Zoro, Sanji, can you hold him up."

The two looked confused but did what they were told and holding the Marine by the shoulder as he tried to get away. "What are you doing, let me go!" The Marine shouted in fear.

Six just kept his smile as Oh, Baby! appeared in his hands, making the Marine nearly wet himself. "You came here in a big entrance, I thought I should send you away in style."

Nezumi shook in fear before he looked to Luffy. "You, let me go Straw-Hat boy, your the Captain right, Luffy! If you don't let me go your going to pay for this, I swear it!" He shouted before looking to Six. "And you, I will have you hanged, I heard your name was Six right."

Six raised an eyebrow as he put the hammer down, making the Marine grin. "My name is Courier Six, yes." He said before he started to look in his pocket with a frustrated expression. "Now where did I put it?" Six grumbled.

"What are you looking for Six?" Usopp asked while tilting his head.

The Courier gave a sigh as he looked to the Marines with a blank look. "I'm sorry man, but it looks like I have 'no fucks' to give you." Six said with a big grin as he picked up Oh, Baby!, making the Marines face turned white. Sanji and Zoro on the other hand let out a laugh as Six started to whine up.

"Wait, don't-"

 **"Grand Slam!"**

Putting all his power into the hammer Six sent the Marine flying with a loud Smack. The Courier grinned as he saw the corrupt Marine soon became a dote as he turned to the other Marines. "You better catch up to him before he drowns."

With that the Marines swam after there captain. There was a stun silence with the villagers before they all cheered and started to run back to the village.

Six turned to the other fighter with a grin. "Well, that was satisfying." He said before looking to Zoro and frowning. "And we need to get you to a doctor."

Zoro raise an eyebrow at Six. "Why?"

The Courier just pointed to his gut. "Well either your wound reopened, or you just became a woman."

Looking down Zoro was shocked to see his stomach covered in blood. "Shit!" He shouted making everyone else laugh.

* * *

The next three day were filled with nothing but partying. Luffy ate none stop, even a plate once. Zoro drank with Six, Sanji flirted with girls left and right, Usopp sang about his bravery, and Jonny and Yosaku danced around like fools, but everyone's having a good time. The only one with serious injuries was Zoro, but after another Stimpack and with the doctors the swordsman was up and running.

Six took a big gulp from the rum he was drinking before letting out a sigh, on top of his head was his Party Hat he put on for laughs. He was sitting onto of a roof as he watched the party going on below. The only big party he could remember was the huge party after the Battle of Hoover Dam, but this one was way more intense. Looking to the side he was Stripe sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

"Hey Six," Looking down Six saw Luffy below with a bunch of meat in his hands. "What are you doing up there?"

The Courier shrugged as he jumped of the house and landed right in front of Luffy. "Just taking a break, what are you up to?"

Luffy pointed to the hill with the meat in his hand. "Sanji said he ate a Raw Ham Melon, I'm looking for it." He said as he finished the meat in his mouth.

Six gave a light laugh. "Always with the food, huh." He said while shaking his head. "You just keep being you kid." Six said before taking a swig from his drink.

"Hey Six," Luffy said, this time in a more serious voice. "Join my crew."

That made the Courier pause for a long moment before he looked at Luffy with a smile. "Alright, I'll join your crew."

Luffy had a big grin on his face as he throw his hands in the air. "Alright-"

"But!" Six said suddenly, cutting Luffy off. The rubber-man looked at Six with slight confusion. "I will join your crew, but if the actions you commit ever go against my morals, then we're going to gave a problem." Six said before gave Luffy a grin. "Okay?"

Luffy nodded with a grin. "Okay!" He said before running away. "Now for some Raw Ham Melon!"

Six shook his head as he took another swig of his rum. "I can already tell that guy is going to be a problem. But at least things will be fun."

"So you decided to join them?"

Turning around Six came face to face with Nojiko, who looked at Six with a smirk as she held a large cup in her hands. "Nice hat by the way." She said with a grin.

Six sent her a smile as he leaned against the building behind him. "Right now I have no major goals, and joining them seems to be more fun." He said before taking another sip of his rum with a slight frown. "Damn this stuff is light."

Nojiko raised an eyebrow before taking a big swig of her own then let out a sigh. "It seems pretty strong to me."

Six had a thoughtful look on his face before a grin crossed his face. "If you want to taste something strong," The Courier held out his hand and a bottle of clear liquid appeared in his hands. "Then let's try some of this." He said before poring some of the drink into his and Nojiko cups and shook them up. "Word of warning, it's like being kick in the gut by a mule."

Nojiko raised an eyebrow before the two both took a sip at the same time. As soon as the alcohol touched Nojiko's mouth her eyes widen with shock as held back from hacking up. After a second Nojiko pulled the mug away with tears in her eyes.

"What the hall was that?" She asked while whipping her tears away.

Six finished the mug in one go before looking to Nojiko with a grin. "A drink from my homeland, it's called 'Westland Tequila'."

Nojiko looked at her mug for a moment before shaking her head and looking to Six. "That stuff is strong." She said before taking a smaller sip. "So Nami told me she's going with you guy, to become your navigator."

That seemed to make Six snort with a grin on his face, getting a confused look from Nojiko. "I think you mean she's _Luffy's_ navigator. The kid made that very clear." He said with a small laugh.

Nojiko's eyes widen slightly as she got a playful grin on her face. "Really, I never would of guessed that guy would be interested in a woman. He seems too simple for that."

Again Six snorted. "I don't even think he realizes it yet. But he seemed way more determined to make her a part of his crew then the others, even me."

Nojiko looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head slowly and taking a sip of her mug, giving a small grimes. Reaching behind herself Nojiko throw something to Six. "Here, this is yours."

Catching what Nojiko throw in mid-air Six was surprised to see it was his money. "Your giving it back?" Six said with some confusion.

Nojiko nodded with a smile. "Of course, you gave that money to help the village, but since we don't need it anymore I want to give it back. That's a lot of money."

Six still looked at Nojiko in shock as he put the money away. "Wow, usually whenever I give people money they just give me a quick thanks before walking away."

The lavender hair woman smirked at Six before walking up to him with a sway in her hips. "Then here's my thanks." She said just before giving Six a small kiss on the cheek, making his eyebrows shoot up. "Thanks for everything." She said before walking away with a very noticeable shake in her hips.

Six eyes were glued to Nojiko's lower body as she walked away, a thousand thoughts running through his head. But before the Courier could do anything something landed on his head hard, making him take a step back in surprise. Pulling whatever was on his head Six saw it was Stripe, who happen to still be asleep. Looking up Six saw Nojiko was nowhere in sight, making him sigh.

"Damn," Six muttered before a bottle of Wasteland Tequila appeared in his hands and he took a big swig. "Well, there's always next time." Six said with a laugh as he walked away. "But for now... LET'S PARTY!" Six shouted before he joined a Johnny and Yosaku and started to dance like a fool, throwing Stripe over his shoulder.

* * *

It was the next day of a long party and it was time for the group of pirates to leave. Everyone was present on the ship the Going Marry, except for Nami. Zoro, Six, and Usopp brought supplies the villagers gave to them onto the ship. Johnny and Yosaku were on the docks together facing the pirate ship, mirroring there movements.

"We must now return back to our jobs as Bounty Hunters. So thank you for all your help until now." Yosaku said as he put a hand on his chin.

"Though we must say goodbye, may we meet once again someplace else in the future." Johnny said with his own dramatic flare.

"I see then, take care!" Usopp said from the ship.

Six smirked as he handed Zoro the last create of supplies before turning to the Bounty Hunters. "You know once you become strong enough and took all the big names in East Blue, you should head for the Grand Line." He said getting a surprised look from the two.

"I don't think we'll be making it to the Grand Line any time soon." Johnny said with a sigh.

"It was all you guy's who took out the fishman, we didn't do a thing." Yosaku said with his own disappointed look.

Six looked at the two for a long moment before going to his Pit-Boy. A moment later a stack of papers appeared in his hands. "Here, take this." He said as handed the papers to Johnny.

"What are these?" He asked as Yosaku looked over his shoulder.

Six grinned as he pointed to the stack of papers. "Training methods, the same training methods that I used to learn Soru, Geppo, and Kami-E. There known as the Six Powers, or as Rokushiki." He said getting a shocked look from the two bounty hunters. "I only know those three of the Six powers, but there extremely useful."

Johnny looked over the papers with a shocked expression before turning to Six. "W-why are you giving us this?" Johnny asked while stuttering.

Six walked up to the two and patted them on the shoulder. "You guys showed a lot of guts standing up to the fishman, knowing you would lose. I like that about you guys." He said as he pulled back. "Also say I'm taking a chance, to see if you guys become stronger or not."

The bounty hunters had tears in there eyes before they bowed to Six. "We won't let you down Master!" They shouted at the same time, surprising Six.

"I'd like it if you just call me brother." Six said with a small laugh as he used Geppo to get back onto the ship. "Let's meet again in the future!"

"Yes!" They shouted together.

Six sent them a small salute before walking to the rest of his crew, seeing them argue a bit. "So what are we waiting for?"

Usopp turned to the Courier while his arms were crossed. "Well Nami hasn't shown up yet, and Zoro things she won't since we saved her village."

"Nami will show up!" Sanji shouted with a fiery passion in his eyes.

Six just gave everyone a deadpan look. "Um, don't you guys forget how Nojiko gave us those orange trees to put on the ship, and how Nami asked them to be on here." He said grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm pretty sure that means she's coming with us."

No sooner did Six finish speaking someone spoke.

"Set sail!"

Everyone on the ship turned to the village to see Nami running down the main road in a full sprint.

"She's running over here? What do we do?" Usopp asked with some confusion on his face.

"She said set sail, so I guess we should set sail." Luffy said before everyone got to work getting the ship ready.

It wasn't long before the ship started to move in the water. As the ship moved Nami ran right past the other villagers with her head down as she dodged them when they tried to stop her.

"Hey, you sure you want to let her leave this way?" Sanji asked as he watched Nami.

"It's her goodbye, so let her decide." Luffy said as he also watched.

When Nami reached the end of the dock she leapt an impressive 10 feet before landing on the deck without a problem. All the villagers called after her with slight distress, but it imminently stopped when she lifted her shirt up. As soon as Nami lifted her shirt a bunch of wallets fell to the floor, about 50 of them. Six whistled as the pickpocketing skill as the villagers all panicked.

Looking back Nami sent everyone a grin. "Take care everyone!"

"You rotten little thief!" The whole village yelled at once.

Six gave a small laugh as he heard all the weak insults, knowing the villager's didn't really mean. There was even some yelling for her and everyone to come back soon.

"Hey kid!" Scars yelled from the docks, grabbing Luffy's attention. "Don't forget about our promise!"

Luffy just let out a smile as he sent the man a thumbs-up.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll be off now!" Nami shouted while waving, Six seeing the biggest smile on her face yet.

"Alright everyone, let's go to the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled with his arms stretched out.

"Right!" Everyone said as once, even Stripe let out a growl.

Six turned to the little Deathclaw with a grin on his face. "Look's like we're on a big adventure buddy." He said, getting a happy growl from Stripe.

* * *

 **21N: Another chapter complete! Here's to clarify a few things.**

 **1: Six's fighting style with hand to hand is mostly based around boxing, very little leg moves other then the 'Ranger Takedown' and that funny one. The reason I had this is because if the Courier did have Veronica as a companion I feel he would of ask her to teach him Boxing, since she's so deadly with that. Also I wanted to give Six more special attack moves then just the four unarmed attacks he learned and the Perk moves. So I'm taking a lot of boxing moves from Anime and even real life. If you have any suggestion leave a comment.**

 **2: With Six talking down Mohmoo I thought it was a perfect time for the Courier to show his speech skill. Six will talk down some of the weaker enemies in the story but he can't for the big guys obviously.**

 **3: Someone asked me if I will do shipping and I like to say I will. But let me be clear that shipping and romance will not be major part of the story. There will be chapters on certain couples, but nothing major.**

 **4: For any big fights that happen in this story I won't always have Six take someone's opponent. I may come with some OC enemies, but I will mostly do crossover enemies from other shows, games, and Anime. If you have suggestions please leave something.**

 **5: I plan to have Six hold a bunch of food items from his inventory. Mostly drinkable stuff that I might find interesting like alcohol.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and the more that are to come!**


	7. East Blue: Ch-5

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **East Blue**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Six as he walked into the lounge on the Going Marry, seeing the rest of the pirate crew he was apart of. Nami was looking over a map, Zoro was napping in a corner, Luffy and Usopp were goofing off, and Sanji was cooking breakfast. It as been about a day since the pirate group had left Nami's home and things have been pretty quiet. The Courier explored the little ship and found it quite nice, it wasn't big like the other ships he's seen, but it was nice enough to be comfortable.

"I just finish putting the trees in." Six said as he wiped his dirt covered hands with a rage. "Still find it a little strange that a ship has a growing orange field. But hey, it makes us look unique." He said as he sat down at the dinner table.

Nami looked to the Courier with a small smile. "Thanks for doing that Six."

The Courier just waved her off. "It's no problem Red, it felt good to plant some trees for once." He said with a smile before looking over to Sanji. "How long before we can start eating Sanji?"

"It'll take a while, I just started." Sanji said as he continued to cook without looking back.

Six nodded before he started to look around. "Anyone seen Stripe?" Six asked everyone.

"I think I saw him exploring the ship." Usopp said as played with Luffy.

Six nodded before with a slight worry look on his face. "Well I better call him, little guy can't swim. Last thing I want is for him to fall overboard." He said before letting out a whistling. It took about a minute but Stripe ran into the Lounging area and made his way to Six before climbing onto the Courier's shoulder. "Hey buddy." He said with a small smile as he rubbed his chin.

Nami looked up from her map and gave Stripe a questioning look. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you about Stripe." Nami said grabbing everyone's attention. "What exactly is he?"

Luffy suddenly stood up from the floor with his hand raised. "Oh I know, Six told me Stripe is called a Deathclaw!"

"Deathclaw?" Nami and Usopp said in confusion.

Six nodded with a smile as he rubbed the bottom of Stripe's chin, making his purr. "Yup, Deathclaws are native to my home, and let me tell you, there name is not for show. There some of the most dangerous creatures back home."

"What, this little guy?" Usopp said while folding his arms and tilting his head. "I mean sure it look's like a demon, but it's so small."

Stripe suddenly gained a depressed look as he slumped on Six's shoulder, making the Courier laugh a bit. "Stripe doesn't really like to be reminded he's small." He said with a sweat drop before he turned to the long nose. "Also, a normal Deathclaw stands around 12 to 15 feet tall."

"What! Are you saying he's going to grow to 15 feet tall!?" Usopp yelled in fear while Nami looked shocked, both imagining a large Stripe trying to ride on Six's shoulder.

"Cool!" Luffy said in an exited voice. "If he get's that big we can ride him!"

Six gave a small laugh. "Sorry to tell you this, but Stripe's a special case. You see he's going to stay this size for the rest of his life." He said, getting a sad look from the Deathclaw and a pout from Luffy.

"Thank god." Nami said with a sigh before she noticed Stripe's sad look. "Well you look cuter this size Stripe." She said with a smile, getting a smile out of Stripe.

"But are you really telling the truth about Deathclaws beings 15 feet tall?" Usopp asked while he narrowed his eyes at Six. "Are you lying!?" He shouted dramatically while pointing a finger at Six.

The Courier had a thoughtful look on his face before snapping his fingers. "I think I got proof." Six said with a grin as he held out his arm.

 **"Fist of Rawr!"**

A second later a large Deathclaw gauntlet appeared on Six's right arm. "This is the hand of a full grown Alpha Deathclaw." Six said with a grin as he held up the weapon.

Both Usopp and Nami looked scared while Luffy looked at the weapon with interest. "Put that thing away, it's creepy!" Usopp and Nami yelled in fear.

Six shrugged and the weapon disappeared. "Don't underestimate a Deathclaw's claws, there just as sharp as swords." Six said getting Stripe to puff up with pride.

Luffy suddenly appeared next to Six while looking him. "Hey Six, how do you make all those weapons appear and disappear?" He asked with a confused look.

That question seemed to grab the other crewmembers attention. "Now that I think about it, you never did say how you were able to do that." Usopp said while rubbing his chin. "Is it some kind of Devil Fruit?"

Six shook his head. "No Devil Fruit, never even seen one before." He said before brining up his Pip-Boy. "This is the reason I can take and store weapon. It's called a Pip-Boy 3000, Modal X."

"Eh, how dose it work?" Luffy asked as he looked at the amber screen.

The Courier shrugged. "I don't now the exact details, but from what the creator told me it can atomize anything I touch as long as it's not living organic or too big and heavy." He said before flicking through the screens. "It can also keep track of my health and notes I have. Right now I have it on voice activation, meaning all I have to do is call out the name of the thing I want and it appears."

"Amazing, all that in such a thing." Nami said as she looked over the Pip-Boy with some amazement, along with Usopp and Luffy. "I've never heard of such a device."

"Not a surprise," Six said as he pulled his arm back. "This Pip-Boy is the only one of it's kind, the creator only could make one. I got it while on my travels when I met it's maker."

"That's right, you said your a Courier, right Six?" Usopp asked while rubbing this nose.

That made Six pause for a moment before rubbing his chin. "Well actually, my actual name is Courier Six." He said getting a confused look from everyone.

"'Courier Six' is your real name, what kind of name is that. Did you give it to yourself?" Luffy asked with a stumped look on his face.

Six was quiet for a long moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well that's a bit of a story friends, and a long one." He said with a sigh before looking at everyone. "You see the reason I call myself Courier Six is because I don't know my real name."

That made nearly everyone in the room pause for a moment before looking at Six, except Zoro who was still asleep.

"You don't know your real name?" Usopp asked with a shocked expression. "How could you forget your own name?"

The Courier leaned forward, took off his hat, and pulled his hair up. "See those two scars on the right side of my forehead."

The three at the table all leaned forward and got a good look at two scar marks on Six's head, right above the hair line.

"Yeah, what happen, you hit your head?" Luffy asked as he poked his scar.

"I was shot twice in the head before being left in a shallow grave." Six said with a completely straight face as he pulled back.

"...EHHHH!" Luffy, Usopp, and Nami yelled at once, there eyes popping out of there heads. Even Sanji nearly dropped his knife and Zoro woke up. "You got shot in the head!?"

Six nodded with a grin on his face. "Yup, twice, execution style. See I was to deliver a very important package when someone stole it from me. Instead of just kicking my ass and taking the goods they decide to kill me to make sure I didn't talk. The good news is I didn't die, but the bad news is I lost all my memories."

All the pirates on the ship just starred at Six for a long moment.

"So you can't remember anything?" Usopp asked, a shocked look still on his face.

Six just waved his hand with a grin. "Not a thing, I was the equivalent to a child when I woke up in a doctors office."

"...You seem awfully nonchalant about losing your memories." Sanji said before he went back to cooking.

Six just gave a shrug. "Back home a lot of things suck, it wouldn't have been a surprise if my life up until that point had been uneventful." Six said with a sigh before he gave Luffy, Nami, and Usopp a big smile. "Let's change the subject, my past is depressing enough. How about I look at the ships logbook, see what you guys have done up until now?"

"Logbook?" Luffy said with a tilt of his head.

Nami shook her hand in front of herself. "None of these guys have been doing something like that, and I wasn't officially apart of the crew so I didn't bother." Nami said with a small sigh. "I'll start working on the Logbook as soon as I can."

Six had a thoughtful look before he looked to Nami. "How about I do the logbook?" Six offered, getting a shocked look from Nami. "I can hear what you guys been up to until now and it'll give me something to do."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked, still a little surprised that Six was willing to do writing, he seemed more like Zoro and Luffy.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." Six said with a grin as a pen appeared in his hands. "So you got anything to write on?"

Nami was quiet for a moment before reaching down into the bag next to her. After a moment she pulled out a red book that at the word 'Logbook' on the cover. "Sorry, it's just a shock you want to write. You don't seem the type."

Six just snorted as he took the book. "I get that a lot, and for the record I like to read books." He said with a cheeky grin before he opened the logbook. "So let's start off with the captain of this ship. Tell us how you started your journey to become the pirate king?"

Luffy had a big grin on his face as he bounced in his seat. "Well as soon as I turned 17 I set out on my journey to become the Pirate King!" Luffy said before he went on to explain the beginning of his journey.

Apparently not long after Luffy left his home town, Foosha Village, the Rubber-man got caught in a whirlpool. In order to survive Luffy stuffed himself in a barrel before he was picked up by a ship. But again the pirate's luck was against him as the ship he was taken onto was then soon invaded by pirates. Luffy was able to beat them all easily including the captain, 'Iron Mace' Alvida who had a bounty of 5 million. Luffy also mentioned meeting a kid name Coby on the ship and how the kid was working for Alvida against his will, and how the kid actually had a dream to become a Marine Admiral. So after the kid grow some back and talked back to the captain Luffy took the kid with him. Nami also mentioned how she was stealing some treasure from the ship and first saw Luffy as she was running away.

While sailing away from the ship Luffy told how he was looking for Zoro to be apart of his crew of pirates, and with Cody's help Luffy got to find the Island Zoro was on.

"Well that's the captain's view," Six said as he finished everything down. "Now it's your turn Zoro." Six said as he looked to the resting swordsman. "How did Luffy get you to join his 'crew' at the time."

The swordsman snorted with his eyes closed. "The bastard blackmailed me into joining his crew." Zoro said with small glare at Luffy, who just laughed.

Zoro didn't give much to his story. He only told how he got held up in a place called Shells town after killing a wolf that tried the attack a little girl. Apparently the wolf belong to an arrogant man who happen to be the son of the Marian captain who ran the place, Axe-Hand Morgan. Long story short Zoro made a bet with the man and ended up tied to a cross and was left to be left there for one month, or the girl and her family would be attacked. After the ninth day Zoro met Luffy and the pirate asked him to join his crew, which the swordsman refused. Luffy then went on to say how he heard Morgan's son bragging how he was going to execute Zoro in three day's just for laughs, which caused Luffy to punch the man. After finding out the truth Luffy rushed back to Zoro and explained the situation, and that Luffy would only help him if he became a part of his crew. So with the options to either die or continue his dream as a pirate. Obviously Zoro joined Luffy and the rubber-man presided to beat Axe-Man Morgan after the captain challenged Luffy and threaten to kill everyone. So Zoro joined Luffy's crew as the ships swordsman and the two left the town, leaving Coby behind to complete his dream.

Once Six was finishing writing everything down he turned to Zoro with a raised brow. "Did you really think you could survive a whole month without food or water?"

Zoro just shrugged with a yawn. "It wasn't like a was going to die before I became the best swordsman."

Six just snorted as he finished the last sentence in the Logbook before he looked up. "So who was the next to meet?"

"Oh, that was Nami, we met her after I fell from the sky after a bird carried me off!" Luffy said with a small.

"...Yeah, I'm going to need more on that." Six said as he turned to Nami, who gave a small snort.

Nami went on to explain how she was running from some pirate henchman when Luffy came crashing down from the sky in front of them. Seeing an opportunity Nami used Luffy as a distraction to get away, but was shocked to see Luffy beat them all easily. Seeing another opportunity Nami tried to form a partnership with Luffy, until she found out he was a pirate, so she tricked Luffy and turned him over to the captain of the pirates that were chasing her, who happen to be 'Buggy the Star Clown' with a 15 million bounty. Nami then pretended to join his crew so she could have an opportunity to steal his gold, and it would of worked if Buggy didn't order Nami to kill Luffy to prove her loyalty. Nami's conscience got the better of her and she tried to save Luffy instead, luckily Zoro came just in time to save them both, while Nami used Buggy's own weapon against the pirates. But not before Zoro got stabbed in the back by Buggy after the clown revealed his Devil Fruit power. Apparently Buggy had ate the 'Chop-Chop Fruit' becoming a Chop-man, allowing him to become nearly invincible to slash attacks and could chop his own body up and move them around in the air. After the group escaped they re-grouped and tried to get Luffy out of the cage he was trapped in. Long story short Luffy beat Buggy and convinced Nami to be his navigator, only until they reached the Grand Line.

Six wrote everything down before he gave Nami a grin. "Stealing from a 15 million Beli pirate, pretty ballsy Nami." He said, getting a grin out the young woman.

"Ah, Nami-Swan is so beautiful when she smiles~" Sanji said in a love sick voice as he continued to cook.

Six rolled his eyes before turning to Usopp. "That only leaves you, so care to tell us how you became apart of this crew?"

Usopp puffed out his chest dramatically as he put one foot on the table. "Well I was once the captain of 8000 men and have been on 100 of adventures!" He said with a dramatic flare.

The Courier gave him a smirk. "Really, I once lead a army of robots against a bunch of slavers." He said getting a laugh out of Luffy, if only they knew. "Now would you mind telling me what really happened?"

Usopp gave a small pout before he started to speak. The long nose of the ship came from a place called Syrup Village and lived there most of his life doing random pranks on the villagers. Usopp met Luffy after him and his crew washed up on the shore of the island. Wanting to protect his home Usopp came up with a bunch of lies to try to get them to leave, but the pirate, except Luffy, easily saw through them. Luffy seemed to actually know Usopp's dad who was also a pirate a part of a crew, shocking Usopp greatly at the time. After some talking Usopp treated the small crew of pirates to some food at a local restaurant after finding out they weren't bad. While they ate Luffy asked Usopp where they could get a ship and Usopp tried to dodge the question before running out, causing the pirates to fallow him, with the help of some of the local kids. Fallowing the long nose the pirates found out he was friends with a very wealthy girl his age named Kaya, who also happened to be very sick, but had to see her in secret since the head butler hated Usopp.

After getting into a fight with the butler Usopp and the pirates were kicked off the property and headed back to the village, but it wasn't long before Usopp and Luffy saw the head butler skulk off into the forest casing the two to fallow him. It was then that they learned the truth about the head butler who met up with a strange man, the butler was in fact a pirate captain named 'Kuro of a Hundred Plans' who once had a bounty of 14 million but was reported to have been long dead. He now had one big plan to take Kaya's money and destroy the village. Usopp wanted to warn the village but couldn't do to his reputation of always lying, so that only left Usopp with the option to make a last stand. Obviously Luffy was going to help, and in turn Zoro and Nami as well. After some poor planning done by Usopp and Zoro sliding down a oil hill and Luffy getting lost, the pirate group faced off against the Black Cat Pirates. After holding off the 30 members and the vice Captain, who was named Jango, Kuro revealed is real intention of starting over from scratch by killing everyone that knows he's alive. That didn't stop Luffy from beating the man, but what Six found a big surprise was how Luffy described Kuro using Soru, but wasn't able to see with it. Once everything was settle and Kaya learning the truth the young heiress gave Luffy and his crew the very ship they were writing on now, the Going Marry. After Usopp came to them to say goodbye the crew just invited in on to the ship, already considering him a member.

This one took a little while longer to write then the others, but the Courier got all of the details down. "Well that's everyone, I'll put in my parts from there before giving it to you Nami." Six said before closing the book and noticing something. "Huh." He said while looking at the cover of the books.

"What is it?" Nami asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"...What do we call ourselves?" Six asked, again grabbing everyone's attention. "I mean every pirate crew calls themselves something, but most of the time the pirates just go after the captains name. Like for example the Buggy Pirates, the Krieg Pirates, the Arlong Pirates, you see where I'm getting at. So I was wondering what is this pirate crew's name." He said before pointing a finger at Luffy. "And I swear to god kid if you think about calling us 'The Luffy Pirates' or 'The Monkey Pirates' I will punch you with Love & Hate." Six said with a light threat.

Everyone has a thoughtful on there face for a few seconds about what they want.

"What about The Sword Pirates?"

"The Lady Loving Pirates?"

"The Meat Pirates!"

"Those are terrible names!" Nami, Six, and Usopp yelled at once.

Six gave a sigh as he leaned back into his chair and looked up. At that moment he remembered the very flag they had above them.

"Hey, I got an idea." Six said grabbing everyone's attention. "Well I couldn't help but notice that our ship's flag has a strew-hat on it, so what about calling ourselves the Straw-Hat Pirates?" He said making everyone look thoughtful. "Because otherwise we're going to have to change our flag."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all let out a small smile.

"I like it," Nami said as she looked at Luffy's hat. "It makes sense in a way since that hat is Luffy's greatest treasure." She said making Luffy give a cheerful laugh.

"Yosh, we are now known as the Straw-Hat Pirates!" Luffy shouted with a cheer, getting a small cheer from everyone else. "Sanji, give me meat!"

"Yeah, yeah." The cook said with a small snort before bringing a plate of food to the table. "Everyone dig in."

"Thanks for the food!"

* * *

After eating breakfast, and trying to hold Luffy off from eating the other crews food, the rest of the crew headed out to enjoy the sun. Zoro was relaxing off to the side, Nami was arguing with the News Coo about the price of a news paper, Sanji was guarding Nami's oranges from Luffy, who was trying to get one. Usopp and Six were off to the side not far from Nami, the sniper of the ship working on some new ammunition for his slingshot called 'Tabasco Star' and the Courier working on Arlong's old sword the 'Saw-Shaped Sword', which was now called 'Jaws'.

As soon as Nami finished arguing with the News Coo the bird flew away, leaving a peeved Nami behind.

"What're you getting so riled up about? It's just a news paper." Usopp said as he worked on his special ammunition.

Nami just rolled here eyes with a calm look on her face. "Daily expenses all add up, don't you know!? There is no way I'm going to become a penniless pirate!"

Six gave a shrug as he sharpened a blade on Jaws. "She's right you now, if I had to buy every bullet I own I would be flat broke after every fight. That's why I make my own ammunition."

That seemed to grab Usopp's attention. "You make your own ammunition?"

Six nodded with a grin on his face. "Oh yeah, see all my guns use bullets you can't find anywhere else, so I need to make my own." Six said before rubbing his chin. "After we go to the next island I need to get a few things to make a Reloading Bench."

"Have you ever made any unique ammunition?" Usopp asked with a little excitement in his voice.

Six had a thoughtful look on his face. "A few times, mostly shotgun ammo since it's easier to make unique ammunition for."

"You think you can help me a bit?" Usopp asked as he brought up some of the tools he was working with.

Six looked over some of the tools and gave a shrug. "Sure, give me a second." He said before putting Jaws away. "So what are you working on?"

Usopp soon held up a red bottle in front of Six. "Well I was thinking about a new ammunition called 'Tabasco Star' where I fire it into enemies eyes and render them helpless." He said with a grin

Six had a thoughtful look on his face before opening his mouth, but out of the corner of his eye he saw something red fly at them. Acting fast Six took the bottle in Usopp's hand before pushing the sniper onto his back. A second later Luffy came flying past where Usopp was sitting.

Once Luffy landed he sat up and glared at Sanji, who was standing in front of the three orange trees.

"Oh come on! I just wanted one." Luffy said in a whinny voice at Sanji.

"Absolutely not!" Sanji denied like a good guard dog. "These are Nami's beloved orange trees! I won't allow anyone to lay a single finger on them!"

Luffy rolled his eyes with a small pout. "I know how important they are to Nami, that's why I was only going to take just one."

Those words made Nami pause from opening her news paper before letting out a sigh. "Luffy, I'll make you a deal." He said grabbing the rubber-man's attention. "I'll let out have one a day if you promise to only one, got it." She said with an even look.

Luffy gave a big grin an nodded his head. "Got it Nami."

Red gave a small smile before she walked over to her orange tree, plucked an orange off, and throw it to Luffy. "I'm keeping you to that promise captain." She said while Sanji pouted, not getting Nami's attention.

Luffy caught the fruit with a grin. "Got it." He said before eating the orange.

Six just shook his head as Usopp sat up, a hand over his chest. "I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes." He said, making the Courier snort.

"I'm pretty sure this would of blinded that flash." He said as he handed the red bottle to Usopp, who paled a little. "Now what were we talking about?"

That seemed to snap Usopp out of his thoughts. "My new Tabasco Star."

"Right," Six said with a small nod as he gained his thoughtful look. "Well it'll be definitely useful for blinding enemies, but a strong enough opponent could just push through the pain." He said before looking at Usopp's weapon at the him. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but why do you use a slingshot, gun would be more effective."

Usopp looked a little self conscious as he brought up his slingshot. "It's just something I always used, since I was a kid. I never really felt fully comfortable using guns." He said before a grin crossed his face. "Plus I can use a bunch of different ammunitions with this whenever I want."

Six nodded his head to the explanation and he could understand. "I get it, so what kind of ammunition do you have right now?"

Usopp looked thoughtful for a second. "Well I have a few, like my Lead Star, Flame Star, and Exploding Star."

Six nodded his head at the ammunitions Usopp mentioned as he saw Nami sat down in a lawn chair next to them. "Not bad considering it's all just for one weapon." He said before looking the equipment over. "Have you thought about larger ammunitions that effect the environment?" He said getting a confused look out of Usopp. "Like ammo that puts spikes on the floor, or one shot releases flammable gas and then you use your flame star to ignite it." Six offered.

Usopp's eyes widen in amazement before he got out a small note book and started to write everything down. Six gave a small laugh as he saw write everything down. Suddenly two pieces of papers landed not far from where Usopp, Six, and Luffy were from Nami's paper, making them all down at it. What they shocked them all.

"Ah..."

"AGHH..."

"AH!"

"...Fuck."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy grabbed the paper and brought it up with a smile, revealing it was a bounty with his name on it.

"Looks like we're wanted men now! It says 30 million Beli!" Luffy said with an exited voice.

(WANTED, Dead or Alive: Straw-Hat Luffy, Bounty of 30 Million Beli)

"We'll I get you having a bounty," Six said as he grabbed the second paper on the floor.

(WANTED, Dead or Alive: Wild Card Six, Bounty of 20 Million Beli)

"But why the hell do I have one?"

Six's wanted poster had a picture of him with Stripe on his shoulder and Lucky pointed at the camera with his left hand and the Mysterious Magnum in his other hand, also pointed at the camera, a big grin on Six's face. He was warring his Elite Riot Armor and Sheriff's Hat but was missing his Lucky Shades he normally wore.

Usopp looked at Six's bounty with a raised brow. "Well you did send that Marine captain flying and took out most of his men."

Six just snorted as he put the bounty away. "Well it's his fault for being a prick."

Nami was depressed about having two wanted members on the ship, thinking both Marines and bounty hunters would be after them. Usopp was bragging about being in Luffy's picture and Sanji was pouting about not having a bounty yet.

"With this, we can't afford to just loiter around the East Blue any longer." Nami said with a slightly worry look on his face.

Six nodded his head as he stood up. "She's right, we have some of the highest bounties in East Blue, and that going to attract stronger enemies. Ones we can't handle."

"Alright, men! Let's head straight for the Grand Line!" Luffy declared.

"Aye, Aye!" Sanji and Usopp cheered.

Nami sighed as she rubbed her head. "They don't even understand the danger."

Six gave a small laugh. "Well you should know by now not to underestimate anyone on the crew, I mean Luffy did take down Arlong." He said making Nami pause. "Also it might be a while before we run into any Ma-... You know what, I'm going to shut up now." Six said with a deadpan look as he stared at the direction they was heading, seeing a Marine ship about to pass them. At the same time Sanji went to go fix lunch.

Luffy just sat on the edge of the ship as he stared at the ship that passed them, Usopp also right behind him. Six got a good look at the ship and saw it was in ruff condition, with poor patchwork all over it. As soon as the passed them someone called for the ship to do a 180 and was now sailing after the Going Marry.

"Are those pirates, using a scraped military boat?" Luffy asked as he stared at the ship chasing them.

"How wasteful, the Marines throwing away a scrapped boat." Usopp said, for once not shaking in fear.

"Not likely, I mean if they were pirates they would be trying to lay low, not chase us." Six said as he saw the ship stop next to them. "Also I don't think pirates would dress like Marines, unless they were in hiding."

Once the ship stopped next to the Going Marry a very familiar figure stomped on the railing of the ship. "This is not a scrap ship, and we are not pirates!"

Standing on the railing was none other then Fullbody, the Marine captain.

"Are you idiot's blind? How could you forget Fullbody the 'Iron Fist'?" Fullbody yelled over.

A look of realization crossed Luffy's face. "Ah, it's that Marine ossan! Are you in trouble, do you need us to save you?" Luffy said with pure sincerity and Six felt the kid would actually help them.

That seemed to piss Fullbody off more as he shook with anger. "Stop kidding around! Destany has placed you into my hands!" He shouted before bringing up two fliers. "Monkey D. Luffy, Courier Six, you two are under arrest!"

Luffy didn't seemed the least bit fazed. "Cool! My picture looks good." Luffy said with pride.

"And the back of my head looks good too!" Usopp throw in as well.

Six turned to Stripe on his shoulder and looked a little more prideful seeing and puffed out his chest as he saw the picture with him and Six.

Fullbody seemed to gain a grin on his face. "Dead or Alive." He said in a cheeky voice before pulling back and rising his hand. "Load cannon!"

A Marine got behind a rusty broken down cannon and started to aim it at the ship.

Nami looked over from her lawn chair with an annoyed look on her face. "There so noisy, what's going on?" She said while looking up from her paper.

"What're they doing, attacking us?" Luffy asked as Usopp started to shake in fear.

Six rolled his eyes a little. "I think that's implied when they aim there cannon at us."

Luffy grinned as he pulled his arm back. "Alright, let me at them, I'll bounce it right back."

But before the captain could do anything Zoro came up from behind. "Luffy, I'll handle it." He said in an almost board tone, at the same time Usopp pulled Luffy back.

Six didn't move from his spot and just watched as Zoro unsheathe his blade as the cannon fired. In one motion Zoro easily cut the cannon ball into two pieces, sending them flying into the water behind him, impressing the Courier greatly. Luffy and Usopp were also impressed by the skill while the Marines were shocked by the skills.

Zoro put his sword away while giving the Marines a flat glare. "You shouldn't bug people that are trying to take a nap."

That just made Six snort. "Then maybe you should sleep in a bed." He muttered.

Fullbody shook in fear before gripping his fist. "How many shots can you stand!? Fire!"

Six was about to bring out one of his guns before he saw the cannon start to shake, and the creaks around the edges. "Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Six warned, but was ignored.

A second later the cannon exploded right on the Marines, covering them into smoke and soot.

"The cannon had a creak in it, fucking up the firing big time." Six said with a snort.

"Yeah, that's definitely not good." Usopp agreed.

Suddenly the scrap Marine ship hit Marry and Fullbody jumped over. "Listen you brats, don't look down upon an Ex-Captain of the Marines! We'll defeat you in close combat! Let's go men!" He said as he charged onto the ship with his men behind him.

Six stepped forward while stretching his arms above his head. "I'll take care of these guys, it'll be a good workout." He said getting a nod from the other pirates.

Fullbody charged at Six with his arm pulled back, going for a heavy punch.

 **"Golden Gloves."**

Six's boxing gloves appeared on his hands as Fullbody throw his punch, but Six easily dodged it by moving his head to the right.

 **"Jolt Blow."**

Sending a weak, but fast punch Six hit directly into Fullbody's chin, knocking him to the ground in a daze. The Jolt Blow was very similar to the Legion Assault, only using more speed and putting the full weight of his body behind the blow to make it more destructive, the downside it's more reckless and if missed could leave Six wide open.

When the other Marines got close after there captain fell Six pulled both his arms low.

 **"Rainbow Squall."**

Again Six held back his power in the punches but not it's speed, punching all the Marines in the face and knocking them to the ground easily in a matter of seconds. Rainbow Squall was usually used on one opponent and would be a brage of rapid punches all over the person's body, it was actually similar to Luffy's Gatling Gun, only with shorter range and more precise.

Six let out a small sigh as his gloves disappeared. "Did I say workout, I meant light warm-up." He said getting a snort from Zoro.

As Fullbody got up from the floor while rubbing his chin he suddenly looked up and who he saw made his jaw drop.

"What's all the racket about?" Sanji asked before his eyes landed on Fullbody. "Oh, it's the shitty costumer. Sorry, but I'm not serving any soup."

Fullbody screamed in terror before jumping back onto his ship then into the ocean, along with his crew.

"Huh, it's over already?" Luffy asked while rubbing his head.

"Hmph, he's all talk." Usopp said while crossing his arms.

"That guys still a jackass." Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Nami looked with a slight annoyed look on her face. "You guy's are so noisy. Can't I get some peace and quiet to read?"

Six raised an eyebrow at her. "Weren't you the one who was worried about us being hunted by big named Marines and Bounty hunters?"

Nami just snorted as she read her paper. "Please, no strong Marine would use that scrap ship, unless they were weak and desperate."

Six had a thoughtful look on his face before nodding. "Touché."

"Nami-chan, the food is ready!" Sanji called, causing everyone to start walking to the ships lounge.

* * *

After eating everyone gather around outside onto the deck around Nami, who was showing everyone a map.

"We're getting very close to the Grand Line." Nami said as she showed a map on the floor. "The only way to get there it to go through 'Reverse Mountain'."

"That's a pain in the ass." Zoro said as he leaned against the side while laying down. "Can't we just go straight there, from the sea."

"Bad idea," Six said as he leaned close to the map. "I've heard Reverse Mountain is the only way for a pirate to get into the Grand Line, and the other ways are too dangerous."

"Really, why?" Usopp asked.

Six just gave a weak shrug. "No idea, but if every pirate before went through Reverse mountain then there must be a reason why."

"The reason is-" Nami started to explain but was cut off by Luffy.

"Ok, I got it!" Luffy shouted while pointing to the map. "Let's go head-long into the front!" He said without any hesitation.

That seemed to annoy Nami a bit as she glared at the captain. "Are you even listening to me!?"

Six put a hand on her shoulder. "Just give up on trying to explain the dangers to him Red. The kid's an adrenalin jockey." He said making Nami groan in agreement.

"But what's more important is to stop by an island and buy some meat!" He said with a determined look.

Six had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at Luffy. "You know, if you replace the word 'meat' with 'supplies' you might actually sound like a decent captain." He said making everyone nod in agreement and Luffy just laughed it off.

Nami pointed to a small island not far off from Reverse Mountain. "On this island is a famous city, Loguetown."

"Loguetown?" Luffy asked. "Is it famous for it's meat?"

"It's also called, 'the town of the beginning and the end." Zoro said as he looked at Luffy. "Or so I heard."

"It's the place where the Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born." Nami said getting a surprised look from Luffy. "And it's also the place where he was executed." She said, creating a stun silence among the pirates.

"The place where the Pirate King died..." Luffy said with some amazement as he looked at Nami.

Nami gave Luffy a small grin. "You want to see it?" She asked with a smile.

Luffy had a straight face on. "Yeah. I want to see it. The man who owned the One Piece, the man who owned everything in the world. The place where he was born and died." He said with some amazement in his voice that made everyone grinned.

"So how long until we reach Loguetown?" Six asked as he looked to the sea.

Nami had a thoughtful look on her face for a few moments before answering. "If we don't stop and keep heading straight it should only take us a few days, three at most."

Luffy grinned as he jumped to his feet. "Alright, let's get moving!" He shouted as he jumped on the Going Marry's head.

"Yes!" Everyone said with a grin as they got to work.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful for the pirate crew. Luffy goofed off, Sanji cooked and hit on Nami, Zoro slept most of the trip, and Nami read the paper. The only interesting thing was Six helping Usopp develop his Exploding Star to become more powerful, though there was an accident that caused the chemicals to explode in there face.

Six was currently sitting outside while putting the finishing touches on Jaws. The weapon was really fucked up thanks to Luffy, but Six was able to repair the weapon with some metal on the ship. Not only that but Six was able to improve the weapon, making it stronger then before.

"Hey, I can see an island up ahead!" Zoro called from the front of the ship.

Putting his sword away Six made his way to the head of the ship, along with everyone else.

"What's that island?" Luffy asked while holding onto his hat.

"Didn't we just go over this a few days ago." Nami said as she walked up behind Luffy and Zoro.

"So that's the island where Loguetown is." Usopp said as he put his hands behind his head.

"It's a pretty big city." Sanji said as he lit his cigarette. "They should have a lot of good places to get fresh food."

"I need to go to a weapon store." Zoro said as he looked at the island. "Three-Sword Style with only one sword just won't work."

"Now that I'm a apart of this crew I'm going to need a way to resupply my ammunition, got to find some very specific supplies." Six said as he looked at the island as well. "Plus some supplies to repair my weapons will also be needed.

Luffy started at the island with a big grin on his face. "On that island, Gold Roger was born... and also executed." He said as he put a hand on his head. "The city where the pirate king died. A place called 'The town of the Beginning and the End." Luffy said before a big grin crossed his face. "Everyone! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

It took the Straw-Hats a good 20 minutes before they landed on the docks of. Once everyone was off the ship thy stood at the entrance of the town.

"Whoo-hoo!" Luffy shouted as he looked around. "What a huge town!"

"Lot's of pirates stock up at this town before heading to the Grand Line." Nami explained to everyone. "You can pretty much get whatever you want here."

Six nodded his head with a grin. "Look's like I'll be able to get what I need. Right Stripe?" He said getting a nod from his Deathclaw.

"Alright! For my upcoming great adventure, I'm going to need some cool stuff." He said before looking to Six. "You want to help me, we might be able to find what you need together." He said getting a nod out of Six.

"I'll bet there's lots of good food to check out here." Sanji said as he looked around. "And a lot of good woman!" He said with a perverted smile on his face.

Six gave the cook a smirk. "Maybe if you get laid here you'll finally stop being as horny as a dog." He said making Sanji glare at him.

"Bastard!" Sanji said with a glare.

"Okay! I'm going to go check out the execution platform!" Luffy said before running off, despite the protest from the other crew members.

"That guy..." Sanji said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come looking for us once he get's hungry." Zoro said with a snort before he started to walk away.

"Well, remember everyone, meet back at the ship past noon!" Nami said as everyone started to walk in different directions.

Six and Usopp walked down the white road, Usopp was looking around for a shop. After a few minutes the two walked into an interesting shop full of... trinkets.

The Courier looked around all the random stuff with a slight raised brow. It reminded him of all the interesting junk he used to collect back in the Mojave just for the fun of it, like those Snow-globes, that weird evil garden gnome, and that dog skeleton he found in the Divide.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Usopp said as he looked around in amazement. "Too cool! This is crazy! This place is full of cool stuff!"

Six looked at stuffed turtle hanging on the sealing before looking to Usopp. "Well it's interesting, I can say that much." Six said with a chuckle making Stripe snort.

Suddenly a person walked from the back room. "Welcome sirs."

The person was a tall skinny man with a purple bowl haircut. The man was rubbing his hands together with a big smile on his face.

"All of these items you see on display were used by pirates who sailed the Grand Line!" The salesman said in a happy voice. "They are all valuable, special items, of course."

Six instantly called bullshit for a number of reasons. One was that most pirates that went into the Grand Line never came back out, and another was most pirates never had much of this goofy crap on there ship. This guy was a scam artist and nothing more.

"You mean... these are all things they used in their adventures of the Grand Line?!" Usopp asked with amazement in his voice, making Six and Stripe fall to the ground.

"Exactly Sir. We aim to cater the needs of true worriers of the sea." The salesman said as he got closer to Usopp. "We are so glad to have your business!" He said before walking right up to Usopp and Six and brought up a gun that looked like a fish. "How about this? This is a gun that was actually used by Gold Roger!"

Six took one look at the gun and saw again the salesman was bullshitting them, seeing as the 'gun' was nothing more then a toy. This guy wasn't even qualified to be called a con-artiste, at least make the gun look something Roger would of used, the fucking thing still had a cork and string in it.

"WHAT!? It was Gold Roger's!?"

Now Six didn't know what was sadder, the con-mans poor skills, or Usopp falling for them.

"He's lying you idiot." Six said as he bonked Usopp on the head lightly, along with Stripe.

"What, are you serious?!" Usopp yelled in shock as the salesman looked a little uneasy.

"Of course. Do you really think Gold Roger would of sailed the Grand Line," Six said as he grabbed the gun and fired it, making the cork fly out. "With a toy gun?" He said making realization hit Usopp. Six turned to the shop-keeper with a glare, making him freeze. "Listen, you might be able to fool him, but I'm a completely different story." He said making the man nod super fast.

With that the two started to look around the odds and ends shop. Usopp wanted to grab a bunch of junk that would make him 'a brave warrior of the sea', but luckily Six talked him out of buying the crap, much to the shop-keepers dismay. When there wasn't much useful things other then souvenirs Usopp and Six were about to leave, until something caught Six's eye.

Standing on the bottom self not far from the main door was a figure inside a glass dome, a snow-globe. The snow-globe showed a little blond figure in a blue over coat with a pirate hat on, standing in front of the small city of Loguetown.

Six stared at the snow-globe for a long minute before grabbing it. "How much for this?" He asked as he held up the snow-globe to the shop-keeper.

The shop-keeper looked confused before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "50 Beli." He said with a shrug.

With a small grin Six slapped down 200 Beli, much to the shop-keeper's shock. "Next time try to be a little more discreet with your con-arting." Six said as he walked out with Usopp.

As the two walked down the street Six held up the Snow-Globe in the air and shook it, seeing the snow fall in side it.

"Why did you buy that?" Usopp asked as he looked at the trinket.

"Back home I had a friend who loved these things, and I couldn't help but like them too." Six said with a smile as he put the snow-globe away.

Usopp gave a pout to Six. "If you bought that then why didn't you let my by anything?"

That just made the Courier snort. "Because you wanted to buy half the store to make yourself a 'brave warrior of the sea'." He said before stretching his arms. "Anyway I still need to find the supplies I need for my Reloading Bench and ammunition."

Usopp nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "And I need to find some goggles. It's not good for a first class sharpshooter not to have first glass goggles."

Six gave Usopp a grin. "Oh, your a sharpshooter now, then do you want to have a match." Six said a she brought up Lucky. "I happen to be a first class Gunslinger."

Usopp paled a little and waved his hands. "I'm more good at long range." He said making Six snort and put his revolver away.

"Well I'm the opposite, I'm only good up close and midrange." Six said before putting a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "So I'll leave the long range shots to you." He said making Usopp puff with pride and Stripe shaking his head.

It wasn't long before the two, pulse Stripe, found themselves in another store called 'Junkshop'. The shop had better supplies and more useful stuff, unlike the previous store. Six was currently at the front desk while Usopp was looking for some goggles.

"How can I help you today sir." The old lady said with a much friendlier smile then the pervious owner.

Six gave a grin as he pulled out a piece of paper. "I need a lot of supplies and I want to get them all in one go."

"Don't worry, my Junkshop has nearly everything you may need." The older woman said with pride.

Six nodded as he looked at the list. "How much lead do you have?"

The woman had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke. "We have a few barrelful in the back."

"I'll take one barrelful then." Six said instantly shocking her a bit. "Next is gunpowder, do you also have a few barrels of that?" He asked getting a slow nod from the shop-keeper. "That I'll take another barrelful."

The old lady nodded slowly and wrote everything down. "That's a lot of lead and gunpowder, planning to open a gun store?" She asked in an almost joking voice.

Six waved her off with a smile. "No, see I'm heading to the Grand Line with my crew." He said getting a surpassed look from the old lady.

"Eh, so your a pirate," She asked before glancing at Usopp, who was looking at a jar full of something and sniffing it. "You don't seem the type."

The Courier gave a shrug. "I'll take that as a complement." He said before bringing up his list. "Now, I'm also going to need a lot of scrap metal..."

About 10 minutes later the old lady had brought out one barrelful of Lead, gunpowder, and scrap metal. There was also a large wooden table, some good tools, and a few pots.

"Do you also happen to have a cart? I don't think I can carry all this." Six said in a sheepish voice as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't think he could take all of this into his pip-boy at once, and taking them in pieces would take too long.

The old lady gave a sigh as she pointed behind her. "There's a cart in the back, add that in plus all of this your looking at... 8 thousand Beli. Can you afford that kid?"

Six didn't waist any time slapping the money on the counter, surprising the old lady. "Thanks again for the help."

The old lady took the money with a snort. "What do you plan to do with all that stuff anyway?"

Six opened the barrel full of gunpowder and got a good look at it, seeing it was good quality. "I make my own ammunition, so I need as much supplies as I can get while at see." He said getting the old lady to nod.

"I've gotta have them. Hey granny!" Usopp called as he brought a par of goggles to the front counter.

"Oh, you have an eye for quality! That's North Blue's latest model." The Granny said with a grin.

"How the hell did you get your hands on something from the North Blue?" Six asked with a surprised expression. From what he heard getting something from another sea was not common.

"I got them from a group of Marines before they left on some urgent mission. There the only ones I have." She said before raising an eyebrow at Usopp. "What's wrong, no money?" She asked with a peeved look on her face.

Six turned to Usopp to see he was searching his pockets for his wallet. "Dude, I know you didn't spend any money at the souvenir story, so you should have something." Six said also looking a little peeved. "Did you drop it."

Usopp started to look around the store floor for his wallet. As he looked a little girl in a fancy dress walked into the store and walked right up to the front counter.

"I would like to buy these goggles please." She said in a cute voice making Usopp fall to the ground, and that caused Six and Stripe to stuff a laugh.

"Oh my, what a cute little girl!" The old lady gushed with a smile on her face. "Yes, aren't you a lucky one! These goggles are the only one of there kind in the city!" She said getting a smile from the little girl as she put a small stack of money on the table.

"Just a minute!" Usopp yelled as he pointing a finger at the little girls back. "I was first-"

Usopp was cut off when the little girl walked right up to him with a smile on her face. "Tough luck. Ossan." She said, shocking Usopp making fall on his ass.

"...Ahahahahahahaha!" Six and Stripe laughed there asses off as they saw the little girl walk out of the shop with zero fucks. "Aren't children presses!" Six said as he wiped his eye.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" Usopp yelled he got up.

Six now gave the sniper a dull look. "What do you want me to do, take something from a little girl." He said before pointing to the door. "If you want those goggles you better go after her, but let's make one thing clear Usopp." Six said with a dark glare as he brought out Jaws in an amber light, shocking both Usopp and the old Lady. "If you lay one hand on her or any kid I will rip you a new one, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Usopp yelled in fear as he ran out of the shop.

Six gave a snort as he turned to the old lady, who still looked to Six in shock. "So where's that cart?"

After a few minutes Six was pulling a cart full of his supplies down the road. Not far down the road Six and Stripe saw Usopp yelling about himself in front of the little girl, going on and on about defeating the Arlong Pirates. He even shouted he was the one who had a 30 million bounty on his head, making Six and Stripe snort.

Once Six was close enough he head the girl say something. "Oh really, 30 million?" She asked in a calm voice that made Six raise a brow as he stopped the cart.

"Yeah, that's right." Usopp said in a smug voice making Six and Stripe shake there heads.

The little girl gave a small laugh as she raised her hands. "Papa!" She called before running to a cloaked man standing not far away, shocking Usopp.

When Six saw the man he was a little on guard. The man was older the Six but he had a serious air around him, telling Six the guy knew how to fight.

The little girl walked right up to the man and presented the goggles to him. "This is a present for you papa!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Happy birthday!"

And just like that all the serious air washed right off the older man as he looked down at his daughter. "Oh, Carol!" He said as he started to look emotional. "What a kind, angelic, child! I love you Carol!" He said with all his heart making Six smile a bit.

"Papa! I love you papa!" The now named Carol said with a smile on her face. She then turned back to Usopp with a glare on her face. "But you know, that old man there was trying to snatch it away!" She said in an innocent voice.

"Now there, snatching is not good, not good at all." He said with a big smile on his face. "Intimidating is wrong, right?" In less then a second his entire face became serious, freaking Usopp out and even Six a bit. "Were you the one bullying my sweet Carol?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

Usopp was frozen in fear of the angry dad as Carol pulled on her dad's cloak. "And you know what else?"

Switch flipped. "Yes~?" He asked as Carol whispered something into his ear. "Oh, so you're worth a 30 million bounty?" He asked while looking to Usopp, who looked even more scared. "Let's see..." He said as he pulled out a large stack of bounty fliers from his cloak.

"Those are new wanted posters, aren't they?" Carol asked while looking up at her father.

"Yeah, I got them from the Marine office." The dad said as he looked through the stack of papers.

Six raised an eyebrow at the two. A bounty hunter with a daughter, that was not something normal or safe for a kid.

The bounty hunter looked through the stack of papers before stopping with a surprised expression. "30 million, Straw-Hat Luffy. To be valuable this high in such a short amount of time," He said making Usopp take a step back. "Hold on kid." The man said making Usopp freeze.

Six sighed as he leaned against his cart, deciding only to get involved if Usopp needed saving.

Usopp tried to weasel his way out and say everything was a lie and tried to walk away, but the man stopped him.

The bounty hunter pointed to the corner of the photo with Luffy. "This is you, right?" He said making Usopp jaw dropped.

Trying a new tactic Usopp turned around and started to walk to the man. "Yeah, that's right. There's no doubt that's me." Usopp said as he did a 180 and started to threaten the man saying Luffy would come after him if something happened to Usopp, which wasn't fully a lie.

The man didn't look fazed in the least but closed his eyes. "I see, that's defiantly a problem. It's true being worth 30 million, this Luffy character is no ordinary guy."

"Papa! Without a doubt, papa is much stronger, because papa is the best in the world!" Carol protested.

"It's ok Carol. If papa get's enough money to live with you happily, that's more then enough." He said with a smile. "Your much more important to me then the best in the world."

"Papa...

Now Six was starting to see the big picture. The bounty hunter only went after the small fries to support himself and his daughter, but kept away from the real danger to keep himself safe along with his daughter. Six actually respected the man for that, he could of been risking his own life and his daughter just to make a lot of Beli, but instead he chose to just make enough to keep them comfortable. While Six was thinking to himself he heard Usopp try to get the goggles from the father, much to the Courier and Carol's annoyance, but at least he offered money.

"Then let's do this. Do you have any objection to settle this with a match?" The bounty hunter offered.

"A duel?" Usopp said slowly.

"Here." The bounty hunter throw a pistol at Usopp, who caught it by surprise.

"A duel... you don't mean a showdown do you?" Usopp asked in a nervous voice has he held the pistol.

"If you win I'll hand over the goggles." He said before moving his cloak, and what he saw made Usopp and Six's jaw drop.

Under the cloak there was over 30 pistols strapped all over the man's body. Instantly Six started to pull the cart right up to Usopp, a pissed off look on his face. The reason was because Usopp picked a fight with the worst possible person, because there was only one man in the East Blue who used that many guns.

"Usopp!" Six yelled with shark teeth as he ran next to the sniper and smacked him upside the head. "Did you seriously pick a fight with Daddy the Father!"

Daddy the Father was a notorious gunslinging bounty hunter in the East Blue, literally the top best. Six was confident he could take him, but he didn't want to catch too much attention.

Daddy looked at Six in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "Wait... you..." He said before bringing out a stack of bounties again. After a moment Daddy held up a bounty poster. "Wild Card Six, with a bounty of 20 million." Daddy said with a glare as he put a hand on a gun.

"Eh, this guy has a 20 million bounty?" Carol asked while looking at Six.

Daddy kept his guard up as he and Six glared at each other. "So... are you going to save your friend?" He asked while Usopp looked relived.

"...No." Six said in a firm voice as he crossed his arms.

"EH! Six, are you leaving me behind!" Usopp said, looking ready to cry.

"...Usopp, you were using Luffy to hide behind." Six said in a calm voice making Usopp freeze. "You used Luffy's name as if it was your own, because you were scared. You forget we're heading to the Grand Line soon, do you think pirates there will care who your captain is?" Six said as he gave Usopp a serious look. "You need to realize that where we're going, it's not to be all fun and games, we all have our dreams we want to fallow, and to achieve them we need to head to the Grand Line. You need to learn how to fight on your own, in order to become a brave worrier of the sea."

Usopp looked down, a shameful look on his face. "But... I'm not as strong as you guys."

"But you were strong enough to take down multiple fishman when we were taking down Arlong." Six said making the sniper pause. "You fought to protect the villagers, and back us up. You might not be the strongest, but you do have your own strengths." Six said before looking to Daddy.

"... Your right." Usopp said in a serious voice as he looked to Daddy. "I can't be a burden to the crew, I don't have time to be weak!"

Six gave a small grin as he turned to Daddy. "So here's what's going to happen..."

A few minutes later the group found themselves in front of a graveyard over looking the town. Usopp was facing the cliff with his slingshot in hand, despite the fear and sweat he was giving off. The rules were simple, Usopp was to prove his marksmanship skills by shooting any target Daddy would choose. If Usopp missed he would be shot as punishment, then Daddy would face Six in a duel. Six knew the long nose was not fast enough for a straight out duel, but he should be able to shoot anything Daddy pointed at.

Word seemed to spread about Daddy having a given someone a challenge and a small crowed of people formed around Six's cart. All of them were egging Usopp on as he faced the cliff, his body shaking slightly.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Six and Usopp turned to see Nami glaring at Usopp with a shocked expression.

"Nami?" Usopp said in shock as he turned to the redhead.

"Challenging Daddy the Father? Are you stupid or what?!" Nami yelled before glaring at Six. "And why are you just standing there, Usopp is about to die!"

"Don't blame me, Usopp was the one that got himself into this situation!" Six yelled before looking back to Usopp. "Beside, Usopp's got this." Six said with confidence, making Usopp stand a bit straighter.

Danny paused at the name Six mentioned before pointing out to the city. "Show me you can hit that weather vane." Daddy said causing the crowed to stir.

"What, something that far away?"

"That's impossible."

"No way some no name can shoot something that far."

"Is he seriously going to do that with a slingshot?"

"He's dead."

Six brought our his binoculars and looked to see a wale shaped weather vane standing on a house. From the distance alone Six knew he could not make that shot with any of his guns, unless he was really lucky. Six had seen before that Usopp was good with that slingshot of his, but he didn't know for sure if he could shoot something that small from far away.

While Usopp was looking at the weather vane Daddy brought up his gun and pointed it to Usopp. "If you miss...

"Yeah, you'll blow my head off, that's fine." Usopp said in a calm voice that it surprised Six a bit as he faced the cliff to the weather vane. "This is a duel, where men risk there lives!" Usopp said with determination as he put his goggles on and started to pull his slingshot.

"No way! There's no way you can hit something that far with that thing!" Carol said in a worry voice.

Usopp just continued to aim his slingshot at the moving vane as he grit his teeth. There was absolute silence as Usopp aimed his weapon, sweat poring down his brow. Finally after five agonizing long seconds Usopp fired the slingshot, letting the black pellet sore through the sky, but the weather vane didn't move.

"He missed!" Nami said in worry for Usopp as the crowed spoke.

"So he lost?"

"Damn, I hade money on the kid."

"No way you could shoot anything with a slingshot."

"We'll dig you a good grave kid!"

"Stop papa! Don't shoot him! He's prove he's willing to risk his life for his beliefs, isn't that enough!" Carol said as she grabbed onto her dad's cloak.

Daddy just had a shocked look on his face as he stared at the vane. "How can I shoot him, he hit his target." He said as he put his gun shocking everyone.

Six looked through his binoculars right at the weather vane and what he saw shocked him. "He's right! Usopp hit the jeweled crown on the wales head!" Six shouted shocking the crowed even more.

"No way, he hit it!"

"I can't believe he did that with a slingshot!"

"Is he some kind of hawk!?"

Usopp have a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees.

"Superb skills. As expected of Yasopp's son." Daddy said making Usopp look at him in shock.

"You knew my dad?" Usopp said a he got to his feet.

Daddy nodded as he remembered his old memories. "Yeah, we dueled a long time ago and he was the only one to ever beat me." He said shocking everyone. "He let me live so I could see my daughter and be with her, that's the reason I became a bounty hunter." He said while putting a hand on Carol's head. "It's your win Usopp."

Six walked up to Usopp and slapped him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it Usopp!" Six said with a grin on his face.

Carol walked up to Usopp and handed the goggles to him. "Pretty good, Ossan!" Carol said in a cheeky voice before she and Daddy started to walk away, along with most of the crowed, who congratulated Usopp as they left.

"Even after falling from grace, he fights to protect his loved ones, eh?" Nami said as she looked at Daddy and Carol.

Six gave a shrug. "Sometimes men find things more important then there pride, something there willing to give everything up for." He said as he looked at the father and daughter bond.

"I too will become as courageous as Daddy one day." Usopp said as he turned to Six. "And thank you again, for believing in me."

Six gave Usopp's shoulder a light punch. "I have to believe in my friends and in what they can do, otherwise this journey to the Grand Line is pointless." Six said as he walked over to the cart. "Let's get moving, don't want to be waiting for some Marine to pop up." Six said as he grabbed the cart.

"What is all this Six?" Nami asked as she looked at the stuff in the cart.

"All the supplies I need to make a Reloading Bench and ammunition." Six said with a grin.

Suddenly Nami but on a cute smile and looked to Six. "Eh, you think you can help carry some of my stuff to Six? It's too heavy for me." She said while fluttering her eyes.

Six just stared at Nami for a moment before he spoke. "You know that dose nothing for me right?" Six said with a straight voice making Nami trip. "But you can still put your stuff in my cart."

Nami looked annoyed but put a large bag of cloths onto the cart. Once that was in Six started to pull on the cart and everyone walked down the road.

"So where are we heading now?" Usopp asked as he walked next to Nami.

Red shrugged as she looked around. "I don't know, let's just explore the city a bit." She said before they continued down the road.

* * *

After a few minutes of wondering around Six, Usopp, and Nami all found themselves at behind a large crowed of people.

"Eh, what's going on here?" Nami asked as she looked around.

"I think it's a contest of some kind." Six said as they pushed through the crowed.

As Nami walked through the crowed she suddenly stopped and pointed to the side. "Hey, wait a second! Look over there!"

Usopp and Six looked to the side to see Sanji with the other chefs competing in the contest. Not only that but it looked like Sanji was trying to flirt with a redhead chef woman.

"What's Sanji doing over there?" Usopp asked as he saw Sanji get pushed away by two little freaks.

"Oi Sanji!" Usopp, Six, and Nami called out to the cook from the crowed.

Sanji looked over and his eyes instantly turned into hearts. "Oh Nami-swan! You've come to cheer me on!?" Sanji yelled as he rushed over to them.

"Not really. I was just passing by." Nami said with a grin on her face.

"Hey Sanji, why are you in this contest?" Usopp asked with a tilt of his head.

"Decided to make some quick money?" Six asked with a grin.

"Oh Usopp, Six, your here too?" Sanji asked in a surprised voice pissing both Usopp and Six off.

 _"And now it's time to begin!"_ The announcer yelled before going on about the rules and how the winner would then be crowned the best in East Blue.

Once the announcer was finished speaking Usopp looked to Sanji in shock. "Hey now Sanji, don't tell me you care about being the best in East Blue?"

Six gave a shrug. "I don't see why that's a big deal, he's still a great cook earthier way."

"Exactly," Sanji said a he took a drag from his cigarette. "I don't need to prove anything. I just wanna get my hands on that fish over there." Sanji said with a grin as he pointed to the large fish on display.

Six actually raised an eyebrow at the strange fish, seeing it looked like a tuna and elephant offspring. It wasn't long before the contest started and things got interesting. After about an hour chefs won and lost left and right, peppering many dishes and presenting them to the judges. Throughout the whole contest Sanji one easily getting every chef to vote for his dish each time without even trying. Another noticeable chef was a dark redhead woman named Carmen, who seemed to be just as skilled but was doing the most simplest task with a lot of flare. She also had two weird looking cheerleaders, one with a small face but large head and another with incredibly large nostrils that looked more like black eyes.

Usopp, Nami, Six, and Stripe all cheered Sanji on after every win, but he seemed to only care about Nami's cheering.

Finally after nearly two hours all that was left was Sanji and Carmen.

 _"And now for the final round!"_ The Announcer yelled getting a cheer from the crowed before introducing the two finalist. _"The man of prominent sense and skill, coming through without the faintest hint of danger, Sanji!"_ He said getting Usopp, Six, Nami, and Stripe to cheer again as the announcer pointed to the other opponent. _"The woman of dazzling dance and technique, constantly overwhelming all her opponent, Carmen!"_ He yelled getting a lot of cheers from the men. _"Which one will win the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna?"_ He said before rising a pot and a large spoon. _"Now for the final round! Start!"_

With that the two cooks got to work on there final dish. Carmen started off just as dramatic as the last opponent she had, even doing the simplest things like cutting a carrot with a lot of flare. While that happen her two helpers waved there red flags around trying to distract Sanji, but it was no good. The blond cook was fast with his skills and only focused on his cooking and not a woman for once. After about twenty minutes of cooking a full course meal was complete on both sides.

Six had to admit both sides of food looked good, but he knew who was going to win this. They may be both skilled and there food will taste great, but Sanji's food was made to taste good and be good for the body.

After the judges ate there food one stood up. "I shall announce the results!" The judge said as he held a paper. "For this years cooking contest, the winner is... San-"

"Stop!" Someone called out just as Sanji's name was going to be called.

Everyone turned to Carmen who stood up with a neutral look on her face. Slowly the woman walked right up to Sanji, who looked surprised.

"Unforgivable." Carmen said as her body started to shake a bit. "I can never forgive you!" She said as she glared at Sanji.

"...Could it be she was one of Sanji's past lovers!?" Six said in shock making Nami and Usopp take a step back. "And she's mad that he forgot about her, and never bother to call!"

"Of course, it all makes sense!" Nami and Usopp said as they tapped there fists into there palms.

That wasn't the case as Carmen went on to explain how she wanted to match Sanji's skills as an opponent, but in the end she excepted her defeat with grace. Unfortunately Sanji being Sanji tried to kiss Carmen, which resulted in Carmen's cheerleader, the small face guy, to bash a frying pan into Sanji's face.

 _"Our winner, Sanji-senshu!"_

* * *

After Sanji won he wrapped the large Tuna and added it to Six's growing cart, much to the Courier's annoyance.

" _Well, I'll just consider this strength tanning._ " Six thought as he pulled his cart along behind his crew mates before glancing back. " _I hope this fish taste as good as weird as it_ _looks._ "

"Now that was fun!" Nami said with a smile on her face. "For some reason there are a lot of duels today!"

Sanji raised as eyebrow at Nami. "There was another duel?"

Six grinned as he slapped Usopp in the back, making the sniper skip forward. "Usopp won a bet with Daddy the Father."

That made Sanji look at Usopp with complete shock. "You beat Daddy the Father?"

Usopp puffed out his chest and his nose seemed to grow longer. "It was a glories duel, Daddy had 100 guns pointed at me from all angles while I used my slingshot to-"

"So what happened?" Sanji asked Six and Nami, making Usopp fall to the floor.

Six gave a grin as Usopp stood up. "Daddy found Usopp by recognizing him in Luffy's bounty photo. In order to get out alive Daddy and Usopp made a bet where any target Daddy chose Usopp was to hit." He said before smirking to Usopp. "Daddy chose a weather vane that was more then half way across the city, right on top of a house, and Usopp hit it right in it's jewel."

"Eh, that's impressive." Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Usopp's chest seemed to puff out with pride as everyone walked down the street. As the grouped walked Nami suddenly stopped and looked up with a surprised expression.

"What's up Nami?" Usopp asked with some confusion.

"...The air is different." She said as she looked at the clouds.

Looking up Six noticed the air was thicker and more wet, but other then that the sky was blue and the clouds were white.

"It's going to rain. I'm positive." Nami said without any hesitation as she continued to look up.

"...This island is close to the Grand Line," Six said making everyone look at him. "Sudden weather changes would not be that strange. If Red says it's going to rain then it's going to ran."

Everyone slowly nodded before they moved. As they walked Nami took out her compose and gave it a serious look. "The pressure's dropping. But I never seen it drop so radically..." She said as she looked up, seeing dark clouds start to form.

Six looked up and his eyebrows shot up as he saw the dark clouds. "Holy shit there's a storm moving in fast, we need to go."

Nami nodded her head. "He's right, we need to get back to the ship as soon as possible," She said as she looked up in worry. "This storm's going to be big..."

"Oi!" Everyone turned to the side to see the crew's green haired swordsman. "Have you guys seen _him_ around?" Zoro said, now having two new katanas at his hip.

"You mean Luffy?"

"Yeah, we got separated." Zoro said as he rubbed his head. "And... I got a bad feeling." He said while looking serious. "That something... something really big is going to happen."

Six looked up and saw more dark clouds in the sky. Not only that the air felt heavier, like an Oman. As the crew thought about there next move they all stopped when they heard the villagers.

"Pirates, run!"

"Pirates!"

"The Buggy pirates is here!"

"Buggy?" Everyone said as once in confusion.

"Buggy the clown is going to execute Straw-Hat Luffy!"

That made the whole crew gape at each other in shock. "Execute Luffy!?" Usopp and Nami yelled at the same time.

Six narrowed his eyes and Strip growled. "We need to move, now!" Six said as he grabbed a random civilian, shocking the person. "Where is Straw-Hat Luffy being held!?"

The civilian almost pissed himself before pointing down the road. "Th-the execution platform!" He shouted before Six let him go.

Six put the cart down and placed Stripe on the cart. "You guys head to the ship and get it ready, we'll bring Luffy back!" Six said to Usopp and Nami and he, Zoro, and Sanji ran off.

The three ran past dozen of civilians as they headed for execution platform. It wasn't long before it was in site, along with Buggy standing over a trapped Luffy.

"THIS EXECUTION IS OVER!" Zoro, Sanji, and Six all yelled as they stood at the very edge of the crowed.

Six wanted to use Soru and Geppo to get Luffy, but he didn't want to attract too much attention from the Marines at the very beginning of there journey, but if Six saw no other option he would move.

"Zoro! Sanji! Six!" Luffy called out with a smile on his face.

Zoro glared at the platform with his bandana on. "You really know how to make a ruckus. Aren't you taking this joke a bit too far Luffy?"

Sanji put his hands in his pocket and gave a big grin. "If it's time for the showdown, I guess I'll debut as well."

Six's Medicine Stick appeared in his hands as he rested it on his shoulder. "I don't know how you can kick Arlong's ass in his own home and still lose to this clown, plus he's literally a clown." He said with a big grin as he popped a toothpick in his mouth.

"Pi-pirate hunter... Zoro! Wild Card Six!" A person yelled out in fear before nearly every single civilian ran from the plaza in fear, only leaving the pirates.

"Sanji, Six, Zoro!" Luffy cried out with a big smile on his face.

Buggy just let out a laugh. "Here at last Zoro, but your too late!" Buggy said as he raised his sword in the air.

That caused the three to run straight ahead, causing the pirates to charge at them. Zoro slashed at any pirates that got close while Sanji did the same with his kicks. Six leveled his Medicine Stick and shot every pirate he saw in the chest, sending them to the ground, when a pirate got close to Six while he was reloading he would his them with the butt of the gun, sending them to the ground. Despite how many they dropped more just kept coming.

"Try all you want, you can't stop me now!" Buggy gloated as he held up his sword. "This is the end of your captain!"

"Not if I can help it!" Six said as he pointed his rifle at Buggy, firing twice.

The bullet's never hit as Buggy's body came apart and dodge the bullets. "You missed!" Buggy mocked while sticking out his tongue.

Six growled as he tried to fire again, only to hear the gun clicked empty.

"He's out of ammo, get him!" A pirate yelled before they charge.

Six growled as the pirates charged at them. From the corner of his eye Six saw that Sanji and Zoro were slowly getting closer to the platform. He also saw Marines hiding behind buildings with there guns in hand. This whole situation was becoming fubar.

"FUCK THIS!" Six shouted at the top of his lungs, making the pirates stop for a split second as the Courier held out his hands.

 **"CZ57 Avenger!"**

As soon as Six finish speaking a huge Gatling gun appeared in his hands, making the pirates go bug eyed.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Six shouted before he pulled the trigger. "BITCH!"

Soon an onslaught of bullets hit every pirate that was in front of Six, sending them to the ground in a bloody mess. Six send Buggy a crazy grin, scaring the clown man as his eyes literally popped out of his head. As the courier was about to direct his fire onto the clown pirate he was forced to jump back as a giant club slammed into where he was standing.

Landing on his feet Six was surprised to see a very beautiful woman holding a very large spiked club in her hands as if it was a normal bat.

"My, you have an interesting Devil Fruit." The woman said as she flipped her hair. "Tell me, do you find me beautiful?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"...So not the time lady." Six said as she raised Avenger and pointed it right at her. "I suggest you move, unless you want to become mincemeat."

"Don't you dare shoot her Six!" Sanji yelled in rage as he kicked another pirate.

"It's either a random woman or your captain Luffy! Chose dammit!" Six yelled with shark teeth at the blond cook.

"The woman!" Sanji yelled without any hesitation, making Six fall to the floor.

"Fuck you, you sex hungry cook! Go fuck a pile of garbage!" Six yelled with shark teeth before he pulled the trigger.

To the Courier's surprise all the bullets heading right for the woman seemed to just... go around her.

"Do you like my ability?" The woman asked with a cheeky smile as she patted her cheek. "I ate the Smooth-Smooth Fruit and became a slippery human, nothing can hit my beautiful skin."

Six lowered Avenger as he just stared at her with some disbelief. "Oh that's just not fucking fare." He said as he brought out Jaws.

"Zoro! Sanji! Six! Nami! Usopp! Stripe!" Luffy called making the three fighters pause. "Sorry. But..."

Then Six saw one of the most shocking things Luffy had done yet since he met him. Instead of looking scared or even serious... the kid put on the biggest fucking smile Six had seen yet, not a trace of fear anywhere on his face.

"It looks like I'm dead."

Everything seemed to slow down as Buggy brought his sword towards Luffy's neck. The three crew mates watched in shock as the sword got closer and closer to Luffy's neck.

Gritting his teeth Six got low as determination burned in his eyes.

 **"SOR-"**

 _*KRRAACK*_

Just as Six was about to speed up to the platform a giant bolt of lightning shot right down, hitting the platform as Buggy was about to chop Luffy's head down. The bold of lightning was so loud that it was the only thing heard for the first few seconds before there was complete silence. Soon the very platform Gold Roger was executed on fell into a pile of burning wood, not even the heavy rain put out the fire.

As the platform fell a lone figure stood as he grabbed his hat from the floor.

"Hahahaha! Hey, I'm alive!" Luffy laughed with a big smile on his face as he stood over a burned Buggy.

There was only stun silence as everyone gaped at Luffy, who just continued to laugh. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his while Zoro and Six put there weapons away, though they still looked shock.

"Hey, do you believe in god?" Sanji asked as Luffy walked up to them.

Six just snorted as he pushed his hat up. "I believe something's in the afterlife that rules all, and I think whatever it is just bitch-slapped someone to keep Luffy alive." Six said with a chuckle of disbelief.

"Enough talking, we need to get out of here!" Zoro said, the only one most unaffected by everything. "Look's like the danger is not over yet."

Out of the corner of Six's eye he saw the Marines that were hiding were now gaping at what they just saw, along with the whole plaza.

"Now, surround the pirates!"

Just like that the Marines shock was gone and was replaced with determination as nearly 50 solders filled the plaza. They started to fight with Buggy's pirate crew and were quickly overpowering them.

"Awesome! A huge fight!" Luffy said in excitement as he dodged a pirate's body being thrown at him.

"Luffy, we need to go now!" Six said as he punched a Marine in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "If we don't move then the Marines are going to get their hands on Marry, then we'll never get to the Grand Line!"

"What!? Then we better go!" Luffy said before he started to lead the way to the ship.

"The Straw-Hat Crew are getting away!" A Marine yelled as they gave chase.

Six let out a laugh as they ran down the street. "Look's like we don't even have to try to call ourselves the Straw-Hat pirates!" Six said in a cheeky voice making Luffy laugh and Zoro and Sanji grin.

As the Marines chased them more came in front of them, but the four pirates were easily took them down before continuing to run towards the harbor. Despite them running as fast as they could the Marines kept pace. Soon it wasn't long before a single woman was in front of them, and Sanji reacted differently.

"Who is that lady!?" Sanji yelled as his eyes turned into hearts.

Stranding in front of the pirates was a young woman with a sword on her hip, her hair covering her face.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro, a pirate?" She said in a calm anger that made Six raise a brow. "I... you lied to me!" She said as she glared at Zoro.

"What!" Sanji yelled at Zoro as the three stopped at the middle of the road. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

Six gave a grin to Zoro while sending him a thumbs up. "Nice man." Was all he said while wiggling his eyebrows, which pissed off Sanji even more.

Zoro ignored the two and walked forward. "You never asked for my name, that's all. I never lied to you."

That seemed to just make the woman even more mad. "A scoundrel like you wielding such a magnificent katana, unforgivable! Your Meitou, the Wadou Ichimonji, shall be confiscated!"

Zoro put his hand on one of his swords and gave the woman a grin. "Just try it."

The woman glared at Zoro before taking out her sword and charging at Zoro, who also took his blade out. The two met half way and locked blades, neither moving back an inch.

"You bastard! How dare you attack a woman!" Sanji yelled while stomping his foot.

Six glared at the cook. "She attacked first you dumpass, also she look's like she knows how to wield that blade so stop your bitching." He said making Sanji glare at him.

"No one interfere!" The woman said making Sanji pause. "This is a match between myself and Roronoa Zoro. Leave us alone!" She said while glaring at Zoro.

"You heard her." Zoro said with a much more calm look. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Luffy nodded with a grin on his face. "Let's go." He said before running forward.

"Zoro! If you hurt her your a dead man!" Sanji said as he passed by.

"More your ass, your chivalry is getting fucking annoying!" Six yelled.

As the three ran it wasn't long before they saw the harbor in the distance, making Luffy grin.

"The harbor's just over there!" Luffy yelled with a grin on his face.

As they ran the three noticed a lone figure standing at the end of the road, a large motorcycle behind him. The person was a man who looked to be in his late 20's, two large cigars in his mouth, and he had a very familiar white coat on.

"Marine, incoming!" Six said as eh lowered his arms, ready for anything.

"Here at last." The man said in a calm voice but had a hard glare. "Straw-Hat Luffy." He said as the three stopped a few feet from him. "I told you if you can't beat me, you'll never make it to the Grand Line." He said in a voice that even Six found a little intimidating.

Luffy on the other hand just let a grin. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Luffy said with a small laugh.

The Marine just glared at Luffy. "You enjoy playing dumb."

Sanji gave the Marine an uneasy look. "Hey, Luffy."

Luffy however still looked unfazed. "Sanji, Six, go on ahead."

That seemed to make the Marine turn his gaze over to the Courier. "Wild Card Six, another pirate with a high bounty."

Six just gave the same grin Luffy was giving him, only for vicious. "If you want to fight me, take out my captain."

Luffy laughed with a smile on his face as he gave the Marine a challenging look. "Go!" He said before charging at the Marine.

With that both Sanji and Six ran past the Marine and made a be-line for the harbor. The rain felt like it was getting heavier as they ran down the street, not only that the two heard gun fire in the distance, causing them to worry. Once they reached the harbor they saw the Marines shooting at the Going Marry as it sailed along the cost.

Sanji and Six wasted no time running to their ship, seeing Usopp, Nami, and Stripe already on board.

"Nami-san!" Sanji called as he and Six ran along next to their ship.

"Sanji, Six!" Nami called, relief in her voice.

"Nami, I'm back~!" Sanji called with hearts in his eyes.

"What about Luffy and Zoro!?" Nami called with a worry look on her face.

Sanji instantly scoffed so Six spoke up. "There being held up by Marines, they'll met us soon!" Six called before glancing back.

There the Courier saw a large group of Marines heading for them with weapons in hand. Once they were close enough Sanji sent a strong kick back, knocking about three of them to the ground. Six pulled his fist back and sent one Marine flying back into another Marine. As more Marines charged Six raised his hands.

 **"Dragon Fang!"**

Don Krieg's old spear, the now named Dragon Fang, appeared in Six's hands before the Courier brought it down. As soon as the Spear made contact with the ground there was an explosion, not as large as when Krieg had, but still large enough to blast away a small group of Marines. In order to make sure the spear lasted longer in a fight Six cut the power of it's blast by 1/3, but it was still more then effective against the Marines.

"Shit, they just keep coming!" Sanji said in frustration before he kicked a Marine that was trying to get him from behind.

Six grunted in agreement as he brought his spear up to take down another Marine, but before he could the solder suddenly dropped. Looking surprised Six saw Usopp bobbing in the water while shooting the Marines with his slingshot. The Courier grinned as he swung the spear again, knocking more Marines back. Despite the numbers they took down more and more Marines kept coming, it actually reminded Six about the Legion and the NCR, seeing how they never backed down when fighting, even if the enemy was stronger.

Suddenly without warning a powerful green blasted passed everyone in the area, sending the Marines flying away. Six brought out Old Glory and stabbed it into the ground, keeping himself from flying away. The Courier also grabbed a hold of Sanji before the cook was sent flying as well. Unfortunately it was not enough and the two were sent flying back to the harbor.

After a few moments the strange green wind finally stopped. Six got off the ground while grabbing his head, looking around he saw a lot of damage done to the buildings and unconscious Marines. The Courier also saw Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and even Usopp all on the harbor.

"What happened?" Luffy asked as he held onto his hat.

"Is everybody ok?" Six asked as he looked at his crewmates.

Sanji rubbed his shoulder with an annoyed look. "Nothings broken." He said while looking around.

"LUFFY!"

Everyone turned to see the Going Marry heading out to the ocean, taking Nami and Stripe with it.

"Nami!" Luffy said with a worry look on his face.

"We have to do something fast, or she'll drift out too far." Sanji said, finally not gushing over the redhead.

"Got it!" Luffy said as he ran in the other direction of everyone, confusing everyone.

 **"Gomu-Gomu No-"**

Luffy grabbed a pole and started to stretch back as far as he could.

"Oh shit." All the pirates said as they realized what was about to happen.

 **"Rocket!"**

Faster then anyone could get away Luffy blasted not only himself, but his entire crew to the Going Marry. It was Luffy the crew it the sail of the ship, softening the landing.

"Guys!" Nami said in relief as Striped instantly jumped onto Six's shoulder.

Six got up with a groan along with the rest of the crew. They tried to stand up but were having some trouble since the ship was moving so radically.

"The ship feels like it's going to flip over!" Luffy said as he held onto the side.

Nami gave a small laugh as she looked out to the rocky water. "You see that lighthouse over there?" Nami said, grabbing everyone's attention. "It's known as the 'Light of Guidance'. The light points to the entrance of the Grand Line." Nami said as she looked back with a grin. "So, what shall we do?"

Usopp on the other hand looked a little worried. "But are we really going to the Grand Line in a storm like this?" Usopp concerns were left un heard as everyone grinned while looking at the light house.

Sanji suddenly brought a barrel on deck with a grin on his face. "So since we reached the entrance of the Grand Line, I say this calls for a celebration!"

"What kind of celebration?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

Sanji grinned as he placed his foot on top of the barrel. "To find All Blue."

Everyone instantly understood what Sanji was doing and gather around the barrel.

"To become the Pirate King!"

"To be the Greatest Swordsman."

"To Draw a Map of the World!"

"T-to become a Brave Warrior of the sea!"

Six stared at the barrel for a long moment, but to him it almost felt like hours. These were all his crews dreams they had, something they wanted to accomplish together. Six thought about what he wanted on this adventure what was his life goal. Six thought for a moment and Six only wanted two things ever since coming to this world.

Slamming his foot on the barrel Six gave everyone a grin.

"To go on the Greatest Adventure ever, and to become the Strongest Man in the world!" The Courier of the Mojave Wasteland shouted without any hesitation, making everyone grin wider as Stripe let out a roar.

With that said everyone raised there legs high in the air.

"To the Grand Line!" They all shouted before bringing there legs down.

 _*CRUNCH*_

* * *

 **21N: A log one here, but it was necessary, I wanted to get all the filler out of the way in one chapter.**

 **1: I plan to use both the filler arcs and movie of One Piece, but only the ones I like. So expect me to so the Warship Island ark next.**

 **2: So why did I make Six's dream to be the Strongest Man in the One Piece world. Well for one, you can't be on the crew unless you have a dream. And two, Six was never the kind of man to just sit around and retire, unless he was balls old. He already one became the strongest man in the Divide and the Mojave Wasteland, now he want's to become the strongest man in the Grand Line. It might sound cheap to some, thinking that Luffy should be the strongest, I'm sticking to this idea.**

 **3: So I gave Six a bounty, it was more of a whim thing for me, but I will make sure Six's bounty is never higher then Luffy's. Also on a power scale Six will be almost equally as strong as Luffy.**

 **4: To clear some things up, I am writing this off of both the Anime and the Manga, and if you seen both then you know that they are different to an extent.**

 **Thanks for everything!**


	8. Warship Island Ch-1

**_A Wild Card in the Big Blue_**

 **Warship Island**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

In the storage room on the Going Marry Six wiped the sweat from his face as he smiled at his work. "Well, it took two days but it's finally done." He said getting a small growl from Stripe.

In front of Six was the very Reloading Bench he used to have back home. It was a little different compared to the ones he's used to, but it was good enough continue to create ammunition. Bringing up his hands Six's little psychopathic friend popped his hands.

 _"Final-fuckul-ly!_ " The toaster said in an annoyed voice. _"What the fuck Six, you forgot about me or something?"_

Six rolled his eyes as he placed the Toaster on the bench. "I've been busy the past few days. A lot happened."

 _"How many people you killed, or at leased beat the shit out of?"_ The Toaster asked in a hopeful voice.

Six just gave a grin. "Took on some of Don Krieg's men down, then after that I fought Arlong and some of his top crew members."

 _"Hahahah! Nice, show these pussy pirates how a real killer takes things! So, how did you beat them?"_

Six rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well I didn't take them out alone. I joined a pirate crew."

 _"Alright, now it's time to cause some fucking madness!"_ The toaster said with an evil laugh. _"Let's pillage and burn down a fucking town!"_

Six just knocked the toaster over onto it's side. "This isn't that time of crew dumbass." Six said with a snort. "This pirate crew is chasing their dreams, something we all want to achieve."

 _"...Damn, you just killed my murder boner."_

Six face palmed as he grabbed the Toaster. "Listen T, I know you have a set personality, but can you try to learn outside your programing. Because sooner or later I'm going to have to show you and Stealthily to the crew at some point."

 _"Well everyone will want me! Who wouldn't want a fire crazy toaster!"_

Six just sighed as the toaster disappeared. "We'll talk later." He said before making his way out. "Crazy ass toaster." The Courier muttered as he walked up onto the deck.

* * *

Once on deck Six was met with a pleasant sunny day, barley a cloud in the sky. The rest of the crew were also looking up at the bright day.

Walking up onto the front of the ship Six gave everyone a grin. "So how long until we reach the Grand Line Navigator?"

Nami just looked at her map but answered Six. "It'll take a few days until we reach the Grand Line, so get comfy."

Six nodded as he leaned against the rails and looked out to the big blue ocean.

"Hey!" Usopp called from the crows nest, grabbing everyone's attention. "I see a big flock of birds off to the starboard!"

Everyone turn to see a group of birds flying around something.

"Birds?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, there all flying around something big in the water!" Usopp called down. "But I can't tell what it is! What do you think?"

Six brought his binoculars and tried to get a better look, but could only see the birds flock around something.

"Maybe a fish?"

"Or maybe a rowboat? Well it dose kind of look like a fish..." Six muttered.

"I hear when sea birds flock over the ocean it's usually because there's a school of fish around." Sanji said while looking to Usopp before turning to Luffy. "Luffy, catch us some lunch."

Six walked to the edge of the ship while facing the flock of birds. "I don't think that's a fish..."

Before Six could finish speaking Luffy throw his arm back with a grin.

 **"Gomu-Gomu No..."**

As Luffy throw his arm back far while aiming for the flock of birds.

 **"Amidori!"**

Luffy's arm shot all the way to the birds and caught whatever was in the water. Once getting a good grip Luffy pulled back whatever was in his hand, sailing it across the water.

As Luffy's arm flew back Six kept his eyes on what was in Luffy's hand. When he finally saw what it was the Courier's eyes widen.

"Luffy, slow your arm down!" Six called as he moved to the side. "Sanji, Zoro, get out of the way!"

Sanji looked confused but did as he was told, Zoro on the other hand simple continued to sleep. As Luffy's arm came flying at the Courier Six held out his arms while planting his feet on the ground. A moment later something came crashing into Six's chest, making him skid back a few feet and knock into Zoro, making the pirate to smack face first into the deck.

"Bastard!" Zoro yelled as he jumped up.

"I told you to move sleeping beauty, don't complain!" Six yelled as he looked down at what was in his arms. "Besides, we have bigger problems."

Everyone looked to Six's arms and were surprised to see it was not a fish they saw, but instead an unconscious little girl.

The girl looked no older then 12 and was wearing what looked like tribal cloths with a large white hat, all soaked in water.

"A little girl?" Nami said in a shocked voice.

"Eh, a mermaid, then where are her webbing?" Luffy said with a confused look.

"Give me a break." Usopp said with a sigh. "How the heck dose she look like a mermaid?"

Six just shook his head with a snort as he picked the girl up in his arms. "Anyway, she needs help. I'm going to see if she's injured or not." He said before he started to make his way to the lounge room, everyone behind him.

"I wonder why a little girl would be out on that tiny rowboat?" Nami said in a worry voice as she looked the girl over.

"We can ask her that once she wakes up." Six said as he entered the lounge.

The Courier placed the little girl down on a bench gently before looking her over.

"Is she ok?" Luffy asked while poking her cheek.

Six looked her over slowly. "She doesn't appear to have any major bleeding, and no major bruising," The Courier opened her left eye and got a good look at them. "Her pulps aren't dilates, so she hasn't got a concussion." Grabbing her wrist Six started to count for about half a minute before putting her hand down. "Pulse is normal, if a little weak, but her skin is cold and pale."

"...Six, be our doctor." Luffy said with a grin making Six snort.

"He's right, you seem to have the skills." Usopp said as he rubbed his chin.

Six just waved them off. "I just know first aid, I can patch up a wound and help with a fever. But for the life of me I can not do surgery or serious illnesses." He said before standing up. "Anyway, the girl seems to be okay. I'd say she's just exhausted, cold, and hungry, that's why she passed out." He said before turning to the ships cook. "She's going to need some warm food high in calories and protein."

Sanji nodded as he walked to the stove. "I'll get started, it's almost lunch already. I'm thinking soup today."

Six then turned to Nami. "I think you should be the one to help dry her off, you know, since your a girl too." He said getting Nami to agree.

"So how long until she wakes up?" Luffy said as he sat at the table.

"Don't know, but I say maybe before Sanji finishes cooking." Six said as he also sat at the table.

With that the rest of the Straw-Hates sat around the main table while Sanji cooked, except Zoro who was sleeping, again, off to the side. As time went on Nami and Usopp put a hot towel on the girls forehead to help bring up her temperature. Soon a wonderful smell of Sanji's cooking filled the lounge room.

"Sanji, that smells good!" Luffy said with a grin making Sanji smile.

"It'll be finished soon, so just wait." Sanji said as he went back to work.

No sooner did Sanji finish speaking the girls eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp, unfortunately hitting Usopp in the chin with her head as he went to change her hot towel.

"OUCH!" The girl screamed in pain as she grabbed her head, making Six snort.

"So your awake!" Nami said with a smile making the little girl turn to her. "And even more lively then I expected. You hurt anywhere?" She asked and the girl slowly shook her head.

"I bet you're hungry." Sanji called from the stove. "I'm whipping up some soup now."

The girl looked around with a confused expression before a big grin crosses her face. "Lucky." She whispered, something Six noticed.

"So kid, where you in a shipwreck or something, considering you were found in the middle of the ocean?" Six asked with a slight concern look on his face before he let a small smile cross his face. "So what's your name?"

The girl suddenly got really defensives and gave Six a challenging look. "When you ask for someone's name, you're supposed to say your name first." She said in a defensive voice.

Both Nami and Six blinked before letting out a small laugh. "Ok, my name is Nami."

"I'm Six," The Courier said with a smile as he pointed to the little monster on his shoulder. "And this guy is Stripe." He said getting a surprised look on the girl.

"The guy cooking right now is Sanji." Nami said while pointing to the pointing cook. "The guy making a face is Zoro."

"Shut up." Zoro muttered with his eyes closed.

"And the guy lying unconscious over there is Usopp." Nami said making the girl look to the knocked out sniper. "And this is-"

"I'm Luffy!" The pirate cut off with a grin. "The captain of this pirate ship." He said with his care free voice.

And just like that a scared look crossed the girls face as her jaw dropped. "Pirates!?" She yelled, looking a little purple.

"We're heading to the Grand Line." Luffy said again without a care.

After that the girl was just frozen in place, her jaw still hanging.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked while tilting her head.

"I think she fell unconscious again." Six added, also tilting his head.

"What're we going to do with this kid?" Zoro asked while looking to Luffy.

That made the rubber-man tilt his head in thought. "Well now that you mention it... What should we do?" Luffy asked himself before letting a grin cross his face. "I'll think about it tomorrow." He said without a care as the girl was still frozen in place.

* * *

Late at night Six was sleeping peacefully in his hammock while wearing his Naughty Nightwear while Stripe was also sleeping in a little hammock above Six. Both were in the men's quarters along with the rest of the crew, except for Nami who was sleeping in the woman's quarters. The little girl they picked up from the water was very defensive, not even eating any of Sanji's food or sleeping in the same room as Nami.

As everyone slept peacefully the Courier was woken up when he head a scream.

"AAAAHHH!"

Faster then the other pirates could even open there eyes Six was already out of the room running as fast as he could to where the scream came from. After a few seconds Six came barging into the lounge with Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum in hand, looking around frantically.

"What happen, are we under attack!" Six shouted while looking around, only to see the little girl was perfectly fine.

Six also notice Sanji in the room, along with Luffy, who was under the giant mouse trap Sanji asked him and Usopp to build.

"..." The Courier sighed as his guns disappeared. "When I agreed to make that thing, I didn't expect it to be used so soon." He said with a sigh. "So, what's going on?"

Sanji pointed down to Luffy with a glare. "Our dear captain was trying to raid the fridge again." He said making Six groan before turning to the little girl, who looked uneasy. "So you want something to eat?"

Soon a full course meal was on the table and Luffy was eating like he always dose, with Six next to him. The little girl wasn't eating and gave the food a suspicious look before her stomach growled loudly, making her blush.

"What's wrong, your not going to eat?" Sanji asked while looking to the little girl, who looked away. "You didn't eat lunch either, right? What are you afraid of?" He said, starting to look a little peeved. "Common, it's not like I'm going to poison it."

Six gave a girl a small smile as he pushed the soup closer to her, making her look a little uneasy. "Common, if we wanted to do something bad we would of done it already." Six said, trying to use common sense to get her to eat something. "We might be pirates but even we have morals," Six then slammed his fist into his chest with a grin on his face. "And as long as I'm on this ship no kid will ever get hurt!" He said with a big smile.

The little girl looked better and gave her food a longing look. Finally after a minute she grabbed her bowl and gulped down the soup.

"Oh, it's so delicious!" The girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Of course it is, I personally picked Sanji as our chef." Luffy bragged getting a small bow from Sanji.

"I've never had something this delicious!" The girl said in a happy voice.

"So, she's finally coming around."

Everyone turned around to see Nami, Zoro, and Usopp all standing near the main entrance.

"Nami-san!" Sanji gushed.

"Luffy, are you eating again?" Usopp asked in almost disbelief.

"But I didn't have enough to eat." Luffy pouted.

"You had two whole pot full." Usopp deadpanned as everyone walked in.

"Did I?" Luffy asked in confusion.

Nami gave a small laugh at Luffy before looking down at the little girl. "You got scared when you heard we we're pirates, didn't you?"

That made the little girl look down with a sheepish expression. "Well..." She trailed off.

Nami just shrugged at her. "Well I guess that's the natural reaction nowadays."

"You won't sell me off?" The girl asked, still a little defensive.

Those words hit a little too close to home for Six as a serious look crossed his face. "Look kid," Six said grabbing the girls attention. "I can personally grantee that no one on this ship would ever think about doing something like that. This is a freedom loving ship, and slavery is the last thing we want for any person here. Right guy?"

"Right!" Everyone said with a grin.

"Well everyone must of been pretty scary, eh?" Zoro asked with a grin.

Usopp came up from the side and pulled on Zoro's cheek with a grin on his face. "With this face, your one to talk."

This resulted in Zoro and Usopp getting into a 'fight', or just a harmless scuffle, since Usopp was holding his own against Zoro.

"Would you two cut it out." Nami said with an annoyed look on her face as Luffy laughed at the fight.

The little girl seemed to be lightening up a bit as she gave a light laugh at the fight.

"There's more if you would like, little lady." Sanji offered.

"At the very least, this isn't that kind of pirate ship you thought it was." Nami said looking down at the girl. "Relax."

Those words finally seemed to get to the girl as a genuine smile crossed her face. "More please!"

"Right away, madam."

"Me too!"

"Do it yourself you bastard!"

"Meanie..." Luffy pouted making everyone laugh.

Suddenly Nami looked to Six with a questioning look. "By the way Six, what are you wearing?"

Six looked up with a grin as he presented his sleep wear. "My pajamas, I always feel lucky in these."

"... They look weird." Everyone said, even the little girl, making Six fall to the floor.

"You all have no idea how comfortable these feel!"

* * *

The next day the crew got up early to get the ship moving. Luffy and Six went down to the bottom of the ship to pull the anchor up while Sanji and Usopp went to the mast to move the sail. Suddenly without warning there was a loud explosion that shook the whole ship. Both Luffy and Six walked out of onto the deck while looking around in confusion.

Looking up Six saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen. "What the hell happened?" Six muttered getting a shrug from Zoro and Luffy.

"Oi, what's going on down there?" Sanji called from the crows nest.

"I made breakfast!" The little girl called from the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Breakfast?" Sanji said with some dread.

"Everyone," The little called getting the rest of the crews attention. "Breakfast is served!" She called.

"Oh, food!" Luffy said with a grin on his face, not caring seeing the huge back smoke coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell kind of food?" Zoro asked with a worried look.

Six just gave a shrug as he whistled for Stripe. "It can't be anything worse then what I had before." Six said as he remembered all the horrible tasting food from the Mojave.

Soon the whole crew where in the loge room, sitting around the long table. In front of every pirate was a white plate with a pile of charred, black, meat. Sanji stood behind the little girl, who had a proud smile on her face. The ships chef gave the food an uneasy look before glancing at his broken and bended cooking equipment that was in the sink.

"Um, Six," Sanji called, grapping the Courier's attention. "You think you can..." He trailed off while pointing to the broken equipment.

"I'll be able to fix it." Six said getting a sigh of relief from Sanji.

"Eh... you made this all by yourself?" Nami asked in a nervous voice as she looked at the food, getting a proud nod from the girl.

"It has a rather... unique appearance." Usopp said in a nervous voice.

"Time to eat!" Luffy said as he started to dig into his food.

Six looked at the charred food in front of his and Stripe's plate before they started to dig in. At first the food tasted a little spice, but overall it wasn't have bad.

"On top of saving me, you even fed me. So for now on I'll do anything I can!" The girl said with a determined look on her face.

Nami gave the girl an uneasy look. "That's great to hear. Thank you."

"Are you sure this is edible?" Zoro muttered next to Nami, who looked pissed now.

Slamming her foot onto Zoro's the swordsmen gave a scream of pain as Nami grabbed his plate. "Quit being such a baby and eat!" Nami said before throwing his food into his mouth and closing it shut.

"But you really think it's ok to eat?" Usopp asked while poking at his food, scared it was going to jump at him.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked while putting more food in his mouth. "It's great." He said getting a happy look from the little girl.

Six nodded as he put another spoonful into his mouth. "It's a little charred, but overall it's not bad." He said getting a not from Stripe, making the girl beam even brighter.

"There you have it." Sanji said as he grabbed his plate. "I'm sure it only looks bad." He said as everyone took a bight.

In an instant everyone's face turned bright red and a little blue, sweat ran down there faces. Zoro on the other hand was completely blue and looked to have fallen unconscious.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed before grabbing there water and chugging it down in one go.

"Was it really that bad?" The girl asked in a down tone before grabbing a piece from her plate and taking a bite. In an instant her face turned bright red and sweat ran down it. "TOO SPICY!" She screamed in pain and shock. "What happened, did I use too much seasoning?!"

Sanji tried to play it cool but could not stop the sweat from running down his face. "Well, everyone makes that mistake the first time." He said getting the girl to look at him. "Just make sure to watch out for it next time." He said getting a smile from the girl. "Hey. This girl put her heart and soul into that food, don't leave a crumb." He said to everyone, making Zoro and Usopp protest. "Shut up. You'll hurt her feelings, this girl-" He stopped before blinking and turning to the girl. "Come to think of it, what is your name anyway?" He asked the little girl.

Said girl turned to Sanji with a smile on her face. "Apis! My name's Apis!"

"Apis-chan's feelings are at stack. I'll beat the hell out of anyone that leaves a scrap of food." Sanji said while glaring at Usopp and Zoro.

"I'm already done." Six said as he got up from his spot, his plate clean of any food, shocking everyone. "I'll get to work on fixing your cooking equipment." He said to Sanji, getting a grateful nod. "Thanks for the food Apis!" Six said with a smile, getting one out of the girl while everyone gave Six a sweatdrop.

Stripe turned to Six and gave a small grow, getting a snort out of Apis. The Deathclaw turned to her with a shocked look and the two started at each other for a long moment.

"I think you should leave the cooking to me." Sanji said, breaking the staring. "I am the ships cook after all, you can leave it to me." Sanji said, getting a smile out of Apis.

* * *

Soon after Six finished repairing the broken cooking equipment, much to Sanji's pleasure, the rest of the crew sat around the table together.

"Now that I think about it," Nami said slowly as she looked at the little girl. "Apis, why were you out on the ocean in a rowboat?" Nami asked with some concern.

Apis looked down with a slight dower look. "I was running away from a Marine ship..." She said, surprising everyone.

"A Marine ship?" Usopp asked in shock.

Apis nodded. "A night of a storm three days ago."

"You were out in that storm in a tiny rowboat?" Nami said in shock before sighing. "You've been through a lot, huh?"

"Now tell us why you were there for." Zoro asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Eh?" Apis said with a surprised look on her face.

"That fact you were running away means you were not a guest on that battleship, right?" Zoro asked with a surprising amount of logic.

Apis started to look uncomfortable as she fidgeted under Zoro's gaze, who only raised an eyebrow.

Six sighed as he saw the girl squirm before he spoke up. "Let the girl keep her secrets Zoro, everyone has them." He said grabbing the swordsman attention. "Besides, the Marines have been know to be corrupt as fu-" Six bit his tongue hard before taking a breath. "Corrupt as heck." He said making Nami and Usopp stuff a laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Marines took her because they thought she was a criminal."

"Eh, your a criminal?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Of course not!" Apis shouted, a peeved look on her face. "How can someone like me do anything wrong!?"

Sanji walked forward while whipping his hands, finished cleaning the dishes. "Six is right, let the little girl keep her secrets." He said giving Apis a smile.

"But can you at least tell us where your from?" Nami asked.

"Eh? Sure." Apis said, sounding a little surprised. "I'm from Warship island."

"Warship island?" Nami said as she reached for her bag.

"Do you know it?" Usopp asked.

"No, let me check one of my maps." Nami said as she pulled out a pile of maps.

"Why is it called Warship island?" Luffy asked.

"They call it that because the silhouette of the island looks just like a warship." Apis explained getting an amazed look from Luffy.

"Hey, cool!"

"Ah! Here it is!" Nami said, grabbing everyone's attention as she pointed to a map on the table.

"It's right next to the Grand Line." Usopp said as he saw the twin lines on the map.

"Right now where somewhere over here, so..." Nami said as she dragged her finger across the map away from Warship island. "We're not that far away." Nami looked up from the map to Apis with a neutral look. "What do you want to do?" The red head asked, startling Apis. "Wanna go home to Warship island? We're planning on going straight into the Grand Line, but..."

"Me." Apis said in a sad voice as she looked down. "You went through all the trouble of saving me and I know it will be a burden, but..." Apis looked up with a mix of determination and desperation. "I want to go home to my island! I'm sorry, that sounds selfish. If you let me go on any ship we meet along the way I'll manage somehow..." She trailed off with less determination.

"Honestly, you really are troublesome." Nami said in a joking voice. "There's no way pirates can go around approaching other ships!"

"That's true..." Apis said as she looked down even more sad.

Six gave Nami a playful glare as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Apis, you make it sound like your island is on the other side of the world, it's barely two hours away." Six said with a small laugh making Apis look at him. "We might be heading to the Grand Line but it's not like we're on a schedule, we're pirates, we're making it up as we go." He said getting a laugh from Luffy.

"I'm fine either way." Nami said as she gave Luffy a smile. "What do you say captain?"

Luffy gave Nami a carefree smile. "Heh, it's cool with me." He said without any hesitation.

"We'll get to the Grand Line soon enough!" Usopp agreed.

Luffy turned to Apis with a smile. "So, you say your island looks like a warship?" Luffy asked with a curious look on his face.

"And their you have it." Sanji said to Apis.

Apis had an amazed look on her face. "Really? You'll really take me to Warship island?" Apis asked in disbelief though she did have a smile on.

"Yup."

"Great, thank you Luffy! Yay! Yay! I'm so happy!" Apis cheered making everyone smile, even Zoro. "Thank you so much! Thank you! Everyone, thank you all so much!" Suddenly a determined look crossed Apis face as she had a fire in her eye. "To thank you, I'll make breakfast everyday!" She said making nearly everyone pale.

"Oh no please..." Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji all said at the same time getting a confused look from Luffy and a small chuckle from Six and Stripe.

Soon Six grabbed the Rutter and turned the ship towards Warship island with Nami's instructions. Usopp left to the crows nest to keep a lookout for ships while everyone else stayed in the dining room. About 20 minutes after changing their course Nami stood up abruptly and made her way out of room.

It wasn't long until Usopp's voice came calling out. "Oi! There's some ships off the aft bow!" Usopp called, grabbing everyone's attention. "Ohmigod! It's a Marine ship!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"The Marines!" Nami shouted in shock as everyone made their way out of the dining room.

"A-And we're not just talking about one or two here!"

Nami ran to the side of the boat to see over 8 ships in the distance. "You're right. But what his a fleet this size doing here?"

One everyone was out of the room they went to the side of the ship to where Nami was standing.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Luffy said in confusion.

Six narrowed his eyes when he saw the 8 ships in the distance. As he pulled out his binoculars he saw Apis gained a scared expression before the Courier turned his gaze to the ships in the distance. They were in deeded Marine ships, but Six noticed one of the ships had an '8' on the sail.

"I bet they've come for my head." Luffy said with some pride.

"Even so, why that many?" Nami asked in confusion and panic.

"They just know how tough I am to beat! I'm just too strong." Luffy said in a slightly cocky voice.

"Your not very familiar of humility are you Luffy?" Six said as he gave his captain a deadpan look. "And don't forget your not the only one with a high bounty."

Sanji kept an eye on the ships in the distance before noticing Apis take a step back in fear. "What's wrong?"

Apis had an expression of panic and fear on her face. "Those ships are from the 8th Division." Apis said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Those are the Marines I ran away from!" She said in a scared voice. "Oh no..."

No sooner did she say that Six saw the lead the lead ship fire three cannons at the Going Marry.

"In coming!" The Courier shouted as he brought out his Medicine Stick and fired off.

Two of the cannon balls exploded in mid-air but the third landed a little close to the ship in the water, rocking the Going Marry.

" _Attention pirate_ _vessel!_ " A Marine shouted from the ship in a high and mighty voice. " _Stop your ship immediately! You've had your warning shot, the next shot will not miss!"_

Usopp picked himself off the floor and gave the Marines a shocked look. "Like hell we're going to stop!"

Zoro but a hand on his swords and turned to Luffy. "What do we do Luffy? If we're going to fight them we do it now." The swordsman said simply.

"Ya, let's fight!" Luffy said with a grin.

The Courier gave the ships a weary look before turning to his captain. "I don't think that will be the best idea." Six said getting a surprised look from Zoro and Luffy.

"What, don't tell me your scared." Zoro said with a raised brow as Luffy tilted his head.

Six snorted at the swordsman. "Fuck no, I've seen scarier things when I opened the refrigerator back home. What I'm concerned about is our ship. Those are 8 battleships and the Going Marry might not survive a confirmation with those ships."

"Not if we jump onto their ship and keep them busy." Zoro reasoned with a shrug.

"Zoro, there are 8 ships and only about 5 of us can fight. They will destroy our ship by the time we're done with them." Six reasoned.

Luffy tiled his head. "Then what should we do, their not going to let us go."

"We should run away!" Usopp shouted to his captain as he started to sweat at the oncoming ships.

Before anyone could say anything Nami spoke up. "Zoro, Six, face the sails to the south!" Nami ordered making everyone pause and turn to the redhead. "Usopp, Sanji, turn us hard to starboard! Now!"

Everyone hesitated for a second before doing as the navigator told them to do. Not even two minutes later there was a strong wind that pushed the ship, nearly knocking Zoro and Six to the floor. It wasn't long before the Marines were slowly getting smaller until they were gone.

After a while the Going Marry came to a stop and the Marines were nowhere in sight, much to everyone's relief.

"Those Marines can't fallow us!" Usopp cheered in victory and mostly relief. "Another great victory for the great Captain Usopp!"

"Awesome! Cool! That's my navigator!" Luffy shouted with pride making Nami blush a bit.

"Well, I just had a feeling." Nami said in a bashful voice while looking away from Luffy.

As everyone celebrated from getting away from the Marines Six and Zoro looked around with critical eyes.

Nami noticed the looks and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Zoro, Six? You've been looking serious for a while now."

"Nah, it's just something weird." Zoro said while looking ahead.

"What?"

Six glanced around and soon started to feel more uneasy. "Don't you think it's way too quiet. The only thing I can hear is those two talking." Six said as he pointed to Luffy and Usopp. "And Stripe feels a bit uneasy too." He said, getting a nod from the Deathclaw.

"And it seems like we haven't moved for a while." Zoro added.

Nami looked confused as she slowly looked around across the water... before her face paled ghost white.

Then she screamed.

"What's up Nami?" Luffy asked as everyone turned to their navigator, who looked terrified.

"Oh no..." Nami barley got out before she exploded. "WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

Everyone gave Nami a confused look.

"Calm Belt?"

"What the heck is that?"

Nami gave everyone a panicked look. "Calm Belt! A region of calm water."

Now that caught Six's attention. "What, are you saying we've entered a area of the ocean that's like a lake?" Six question, getting a nod from scared Nami. "...Well... shit..." He said while everyone else looked confused.

Soon the whole boat rocked startling everyone on board.

"What? An earthquake?"

"An earthquake, in the ocean?"

Six sighed at the lack of reaction before turning to the frustrated navigator. "Nami, I think you should explain what we're in so everyone can get a clear picture."

Nami looked over her crew and saw a complete lack of reaction, making her sigh in defeat before she quickly pulled out a map as everyone gathered around. The redheaded navigator went on to explain just what exactly the Calm Belt was. Apparently the Calm Belt is a twin water that surround the Grand Line, the reason it was so dangerous is no wind passes through the Calm Belt ever. It was a giant body of water that was even more calm then a lake.

"And that's not all," Nami said in a grave voice as she looked to everyone. "There's another reason why this region is known to be so dangerous. This place is-"

Nami was suddenly cut off when the whole ship shook and started to rock in the water.

"What's going on!?"

"Something's coming!"

Suddenly the Going Marry lurched into the air as something large started to pop out of the water all around.

"They're here!" Nami screamed in fear.

The next thing that happened was complete fear and shock consuming the crew. Six and Stripe's jaws dropped as they held back a scream at what they saw pop out of the water. Sea Kings, one of the worlds most tariffing monsters. They grow in all sorts of shapes and sizes, some were the size of sharks and some grow to the size of skyscrapers.

Right now dozens of humongous Sea Kings surrounded the Going Marry, hell the Going Marry was on the nose of a Sea King, which didn't even notice it.

"The Calm Belt is a Sea King Breeding ground..." Nami cried. "And only the _big_ ones too..."

Sanji bit his lip hard to stop himself from yelling out loud. "What are we supposed to do know?" The chef whispered, too afraid of the giant monsters.

"F... For now, everyone... don't move!" Zoro said as he grit his teeth. "We'll be back in the water soon. And then... we're going to row like hell."

Six gulped loudly as he slowly looked around. Fear was nothing new to the Courier, go through what he had you better be scared of a few things. Still, the sight of this ridiculously large monster was mind shocking to the point the Courier actually thought he shit his pants.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Usopp yelled at the top of his lungs before Nami slapped her hands over his mouth.

No sooner the entire ship caught the attention of one of the Sea Kings, a frog to be exact.

"THE FROG'S COMMING!" Luffy shouted with a mixture of fear and excitement as the giant frog leapt at the ship.

Six was about to pull out one of his bigger weapons until he saw something fall towards the frogs open mouth.

"Luffy, catch Apis!" Six shouted as he held on to the floor.

"Right!" Luffy shouted before throwing his arm after the little girl and catching her before the frog could eat her.

The frog missed Apis and fell back into the water with a loud splash. Luffy then pulled his arm up and Apis was flying towards the crows neat.

"His arm is stretching!" Apis yelled in shock. "Luffy, have you eaten a Devil Fruit!?"

"Yup." Luffy said with a straight face.

As Apis flew above the ship she stared at the Sea King the ship was under. As she stared an idea formed in her head as she turned down.

"Luffy! Stretch your arm down to the bottom again, near the Sea King's head!" Apis yelled in the air.

"What!?" Six yelled from his spot as he struggled to stand. "Are you crazy!"

"Trust me!" Apis yelled with a determined look on her face.

Luffy looked at Apis for a second before he did was he was told and stretched his arm towards the Sea King's face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nami and Six yelled.

"I don't know." Luffy said with a straight face as his arm stretched all the way to the Sea King's face, more specifically it's nose.

Apis flew towards the Sea King's face and swung into it's nose. Acting fast Apis plucked a nose hair just on the edge before swinging back out and to the ship. The whole crew was shocked and baffled at what the little girl just pulled off, though there was also a feeling of dread as the ship started to shake.

"Wait a damn second~!"

"If you do that..."

"That thing's gonna sneeze!"

Luffy just pulled Apis back to the ship along with a giant nose hair. Seeing the little girl flying towards the ship Six quickly used Geppo and lunched himself into the air, catching the girl in his arms.

"That nose hair is huge!" Luffy said in amazement as the hair felt into the ocean.

"You are one ballsy girl." Six said in a joking voice getting smile and thumbs-up from Apis as they hit the ship. "Everyone hang on to something!" Six yelled before pulling out Blood-Nap and stabbing it into the floor and quickly grabbed Stripe, who held onto Six.

"Alright! Here we go!" Luffy said just before the Sea King sneezed.

The only way to describe what just happen was in one word, flying. The Sea King's sneeze was so strong it sent the Going Marry along with everyone on the ship. Six held onto Apis while his knife was in the floor, keeping them from flying around the other crew members weren't so lucky, though they didn't fly off the ship at least.

The Going Marry flew across the water, skipping like a stone and passing more Sea Kings along the way.

After a few seconds the ship landed with a loud splash. Nami picked herself off the floor and looked over the railing to see the moving water of the ocean.

"Looks like we're back to where we were before." Nami said in relief as everyone got up from the floor.

"And no sign of those Marines."

Usopp just sighed in relief from the floor. "I thought I was going to die."

Six stretched his arms and sighed in relief. "Trust me, you weren't the only one." He said as he looked down at the unconscious Stripe.

Luffy just grinned at Apis. "Nice job."

Apis puffed up her chest and gave Luffy a thumbs up. "Thanks!"

Six grinned and rubbed the little girls head. "What you did was reckless and completely danger... we'll make a pirate out of you yet." He said getting a grin from the girl.

Luffy laughed before throwing his fist into the air. "Alright, full sail!"

"Our heading?"

Of course!" Luffy said with a determined look on his face. "Warship Island!"

* * *

After changing the ships course they quickly fallowed Nami's instructions and headed for Warship island. Everyone stood on the deck looking for the island as a thick fog rolled in. The pirate crew looked around for any island but all they saw was thick fog.

"Oh!" Apis said as she pointed ahead of the ship, grabbing everyone's attention. "Over there!" She shouted in excitement.

In the distance Six was surprised to see the shadow of a giant ship in the distance. It was so large it made the Going Marry look like a rowboat.

"Oh, a ship! It's huge!" Luffy said in amazement.

"Come on now..." Sanji groaned.

"Is there anything you won't call huge?"

Six gave the two a grin. "You have to admit, we've been running into a lot of things that make the Going Marry look like a raft." He said making the two scoff. Six stared at the impressive mountain and got an idea. Getting out his camera, the Codac 9000, and quickly took a picture of the mountain before putting it away.

"So should I call it super-duper huge?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"No!" Nami said with a small laugh. "We'll see about getting you a dictionary." She said making Luffy pout.

The ship continued to the island and was head towards a small fishing village. Six brought up his binoculars and saw most of the villager men gather around the docks with 'weapons' in hand.

"Looks like the villagers are getting ready to fight." Six said as he brought down his binoculars. The way they dressed reminded Six of tribal ware, not as primitive but all having mostly the same look and colors.

"Eh, the villagers want to fight us?" Luffy said while tilting his head.

"Well we are a pirate ship, they are probably preparing for the worst." Nami suggested as the ship got closer.

Six nodded his head and put his binoculars down. "That seems about right, as long as nobody picks a fight with anyone things should go over smoothly.

Soon the Going Marry docked at the little village and Usopp throw the rope latter off the side. Apis quickly stood on the railing and looked down at the villagers.

"Yo! I'm back!" She said with a smile while waving at everyone, shocking the whole village.

The whole crew made it's way down the rope latter as the villagers slowly put down their weapons.

"What's going on here?" One of the villagers asked the little girl.

Luffy looked at the whole village and lowered his hat. "Hey, you there." Luffy said in a low voice making the whole village go stiff.

"W-What do you want?"

"Is there a smoked meat store on this island?" Luffy said with the straights face possible making the whole village tilt their heads in confusion.

"Huh?"

Six snickered as he patted Luffy on the back. "Nice way to defuse the situation." He said making Luffy tilt his head in confusion.

"Wh-who are these guys?"

Apis quickly walked forward with a smile on her face. "Well you see, even though there pirates, they're good pirates!" She said getting a confused look from all the male villagers, though that did get them to fully lower their 'weapons'.

"Is there such a thing as a good pirate?" Someone asked, getting a nod from Apis.

"But weren't you taken away by the Marines?"

Apis nodded. "That's right. But ran away! Then Luffy and his crew saved me!" She said while looking at the teen captain with a smile. "Right?"

"Yup!" Luffy said with his own smile.

"Apis, what have you done?"

"I don't know why, but the Marines were looking for you?"

"You shouldn't go back to your house. They're still around here."

"Oh no..." Apis said in worry.

"We'd like you help you out, but..." The villager gave the pirates a wary glance. "These guys are pirates!"

Apis rubbed her head. "Ah, what a fix..."

"But she said we're GOOD pirates." Usopp said.

"Apis." An old raspy voice called out making the villagers part. "Come here this instant."

At the end of a short road was an old man with a wrinkled face hunched over with a cane in his hand.

Apis face lit up as she ran full speed towards the old man. "Grandpa Bokuden!" Apis called out before giving the old man a hug, one he eagerly returned.

"I'm glade your safe." He said with relief. The old man looked up at the pirates with an old smile. "I thank you for saving Apis. How about it? I'd like to give you all a warm welcome at my house."

Luffy had a grin on his face. "Is your house a smoked meat store?"

Six snorted as elbowed his captain. "Can you think with anything else other then your stomach?"

Apis looked back at Luffy and gave him a smile. "It's not a store, but Grandpa makes the best Pork Buns in the whole village." Apis said with pride while the old man nodded.

"Alright, let's do it!" Luffy cheered.

Zoro shrugged as the crew fallowed the old man. "Sure, let's go." He said as they all walked down the dirt road.

* * *

It wasn't long before the crew stood in Apis home at the far edge of the village. It was modest to say the least, but had a homey feel to it.

The crew along with Apis and her Grandpa all stood in a stone hut that was in the back of the house.

Bokuden had just finish preparing the poke buns before putting them into a wooden oven of sorts to be cooked.

"No then." Bokuden said as he turned to the crew. "Everything is prepared, now we just have to wait."

Six sniffed the air and even felt his mouth water a bit. "It smells grate." He said as Luffy and Usopp quickly agreed.

Sanji looked over the wooden oven and was slightly surprised. "Oh, this sure is old-fashioned." The chef said before looking to Bokuden. "Gramps, how long is this going to take?"

"Hmm? Oh yes..." Bokuden muttered with a thoughtful look on his face. "About 4 or 5 hours I'd guess." He said with a straight face shocking everyone in the room.

With that everyone walked to Apis's house and waited for the pork-buns to finish. The inside was modest but appeared to be all well made, much better then the broken down homes back in Six's home.

"I'm so hungry~" Luffy moaned.

Nami rolled her eyes at Luffy before turning to the old man. "Bokuden, why was Apis kidnapped by the Marines? Any idea?"

The old man simply shook his head before turning to his granddaughter. "Apis, do you have any idea?"

"None!" Apis said a little too quickly, something Six notice.

"But you told us there was a reason you couldn't say anything!" Nami protested.

"Oh, that was a lie." Apis said while gave the redhead a too sweet smile.

Bokuden had a thoughtful look on his face before turning to the crew. "Well... there is something."

"But she just said there wasn't!" Usopp said, getting annoyed at all the back and forth before Six pulled the sniper down hard.

Bokuden wasn't the least bit fazed as he continued to speak. "There really isn't much on this island, but if there's something it dose have, it's our Ancient Legend." Bokuden said in a serious voice grabbing everyone's attention.

"Legend?" Zoro and Six said at the same time, the Courier's face much more serious.

"The people of this island are known as the descendants of the Lost island that sank thousands of years ago at the peak of it's prosperity." Bokuden said as he got up from his seat and went to lit a lantern. "The Lost island was home to dragons called Millennium Dragons. The bones of those dragons are called Dragonite, and it is believed to be an elixir that grants eternal youth."

Now that made Six sit up straight with narrow eyes.

"Interesting," Sanji said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "But that legend is no reason for Marines to get involved."

"Don't count on it." Six snorted drawing everyone's attention. "Greed will make any man go to great lengths to get what they want. The promise of eternal youth would make any man get greedy, even if it is just a legend." The Courier said, remembering the Sierra Madre and the Blue Star Bottlecaps, how all sorts of men and woman killed just to get something they didn't even know was real or not. "It wouldn't surprise me if someone higher up was using the Marines to get this so called 'Youth Elixir'."

"That makes sense." Zoro muttered before glancing at the old man. "Maybe there's something to the legend that can tell us what exactly the Marines want?"

Bokuden sat back down at the small table with everyone else. "To begin, the Lost island's first king was Isakandaq..."

Next what happened was something Six could only describe as pure torture. Bokuden went on to explain the legend of the Lost island in great detail, the problem was he went on about the smallest details his old mind could remember, and this old man remembered a fucking lot.

After about a few hours of non-stop talking the crew was not doing so well. Nami and Usopp were the only one's paying half attention, Luffy and Zoro were both asleep, and Six, Sanji, and even Stripe were playing a card game while off to the side. It surprised the chef greatly to see the little lizard hold a hand of cards in it's claws and was actually good at the game.

Luffy blinked his eyes open and suddenly stood up, grabbing everyone's attention except for Zoro and Bokuden.

"Luffy?"

"Gonna take a piss." Luffy muttered before walking out.

After Luffy left Bokuden continued his story as if nothing happened. Six, Sanji, and Stripe played a few more hands but it wasn't long before Bokuden story was even getting to them.

Suddenly Nami started to crawl away grabbing Usopp's and Six's attention. "Oi, where do you think you're going?"

Nami gave them both a cheeky look. "I'm just worried why Luffy's taking so long, I'm just going to check on him."

Six gave the redhead a grin as he leaned towards her. "What, thinking our dear captain needs help taking a piss? Never knew you wanted to be that close to him Nami."

Now that made the navigator blush red before she glared at the Courier and took a swing at him, something he easily dodged. Nami quickly made her way out and again Bokuden seemed to not notice a thing.

Hours past and soon everyone was sleeping in the living room, yet somehow Bokuden was still telling the story in his sleep.

Six had actually pulled out a pillow and was sleeping off to the side with Stripe on his chest. His Pip-boy was playing some country music he had downloaded a long time ago from Mr. New Vegas himself.

"Ok, I'm up!"

Usopp's cry made Six slowly get up from his spot with a yawn. "Is he still talking," Six said as he glanced at the old man muttering in his sleep. "That's fucking crazy." He said getting a nod from Stripe.

"That geezer's story was so long that we fell asleep." Sanji said as he pushed himself up and stretched.

Suddenly the front door was pushed open and one of the villagers came barging in. "B-Big trouble! Bokuden, Where's Apis!?"

"What's wrong?"

The villager looked surprised at Nami before a worry look crossed his face. "Your a pirate, right? There's a Marine fleet anchoring in the bay right now!"

Nami looked shocked along with most of the crew. "That can't be... there still after Apis?"

"What is with this kid?" Usopp said as he rubbed his head in confusion.

Nami seemed to snap out of her daze and looked to her crew. "Hey everyone, come with me!"

"Yes Nami!" Sanji shouted while jumping to his feet, the rest of the crew fallowing with confused looks.

"What about the grandpa?" Zoro asked while pointing to the old man.

Nami gave Bokuden a concerned look before shaking her head. "We'll let him rest here for now." She said before turning to the villager. "Hey, if Bokuden wakes up, tell him this: 'We're going to protect Apis." Nami said with a determined look as Luffy nodded.

Six gave the redhead and captain a raised brow as he put his pillow away. "So I take it we're not going back to the ship?" Six asked as Stripe jumped on his shoulder.

Luffy gave him a grin as he pointed to the back door. "We've got something amazing to show you!"

* * *

Amazing was a god damn understatement!

Six's Lucky Shades fell off his face as he gazed on what was in front of him. It was big, had green long air all over it's body, four legs, two wings, a bald head, sharp fangs, and two big golden eyes.

It was a really fucking dragon!

On top of said thing was Apis grinning down at them. "Hey, everyone!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Just as Grandpa Bokuden said, the legendary Millennial Dragon." Nami said as a fact as she looked at Apis.

"Yeah, isn't it cool!" Luffy said in amazement.

Six slowly reached down and picked up his sunglasses before giving Luffy a weak grin. "We're not even in the Grand Line yet and already you've found a dragon that may hold the key to eternal youth." Six said with a laugh.

Usopp gave the Dragon a gaping look as his jaw was on the floor. "Are... are you sure it's tame?"

The Sniper's response, the dragon went up to Usopp and liked his face, covering it in a layer of slobber.

"Oh! Sometimes he get's a bit senile." Apis warned from the top of the dragon. "If he thinks your food, he'll try to eat you!"

No sooner did Apis finish speaking the dragon bit down on Usopp's head.

"It's too late~" Usopp wailed as his head was in the dragon's mouth, but as far as Six could see it was nothing more then a love bite.

"But it doesn't hurt, dose it." Luffy laughed.

Six rolled his eyes as he helped the sniper out of the mouth of the Dragon. As soon as he was out Usopp hid behind a rock in fear, 'traumatized' about what just happened.

"What the Marines are after is this Millennial Dragon." Nami said to the crew with a serious look on her face. "Frankly, the reason I brought you here is that we'd like to bring this Millennial Dragon back to Lost Island."

"Wh-what're you saying!?" Usopp shouted in shock. "The Marines are closing in on us! We're gonna have enough trouble just getting away, how in the hell could we take suck a big creature-"

"Grandpa Ryu..." Apis said, grapping the snipers attention. "Wants to go home... so..." She said in a desperate voice.

Usopp sighed as he rubbed his face and glared at his captain. "Don't tell me, Luffy, that you promised her, like 'Yeah! I'll bring him home'..."

"Yeah, I promised and said 'I'll bring him home.'" Luffy said with a grin.

"Don't do that!" Usopp protested. "We don't know where that island it, right!?"

Six came up to the sniper and throw his arm over his shoulder. "Common Usopp, this is a once in a life time chance to work with a dragon." Six said as he looked at the wrinkled dragon. "Never before had I thought I could work with a real dragon."

Just as Usopp was about to protest some more Apis spoke up. "I thought Ryu would get his energy back once he goes home," She said, making Usopp's protest die in his throat.

Nami came to the rescue a second later. "Animals have a migration instinct. This Millennial Dragon may know something."

"But how are we going to find that out." Six said with a thoughtful look. "It's not like we can just ask him what he knows or feels."

Luffy gained an even bigger grin on his face as he pointed to Apis. "Apis has a Devil Fruit power that lets her talk to animals." He said getting a surprised look from everyone except Nami.

Apis nodded with a smile on her face as she looked to Ryu. "I ate the Whisper-Whisper fruit, allowing me to hear what is in a animals heart."

"So you can read an animals mind?" Sanji asked in a surprised tone as Apis nodded with a proud look on her face.

Six looked at the girl in shock before glancing at Stripe, who also looked shocked. "So if you can read animals minds, can you read Stripe's?"

Apis nodded again and looked to Stripe. "He says he's shocked about seeing a dragon but it reminds him a lot of his kind, only as old as dust." Apis said as she gave the Deathclaw a peeved look at hearing Ryu being called old.

Six snorted as he rubbed the Deathclaws head. "Why did I know you would sound like a smart ass?" He said getting a grin from the Deathclaw. "So what's our next move?"

Despite Usopp's weak protest Nami gained a grin on her face. "First, we'll build a cart! One big enough for Grandpa Ryu to ride."

Soon the crew stood outside the cave. Luffy, Zoro, Six, and Sanji all went to the near by forest to gather wood for the cart. Luffy punched a bunch of trees down, Sanji kicked a bunch of trees down, and Zoro chopped a bunch of trees down. Six had pulled out Knock-Knock and was chopping down trees left and right with ease.

By the time they were done the four men had enough wood to build a cart and more. With the logs Usopp and Six got to work building the cart using rope Six had in his Pip-boy. After about a half an hour the crew finished building a cart large enough for it to old a dragon.

"This thing won't brake even with Grandpa Ryu riding it!" Apis shouted in an exited voice as she jumped on the cart.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette looked to the ocean. "But the harbor is blocked by the Marines, right? What will we do with about our ship?"

"Isn't it gonna work out?" Luffy asked in a care free voice.

Six facepalmed and gave his captain a flat look. "Come one Luffy, do you really thing the Marines are going to ignore a pirate ship." Six sighed as he gave a thoughtful look. "They're most likely guarding it, waiting for us to show up so they could ambush us."

"Should we raid the ship then?" Zoro asked while putting a hand on his sword.

"Yeah." Sanji said with his own grin.

Nami instantly shook her head. "That's not going to work since we have Grandpa Ryu. I have an idea about how we can carry him out of here." The navigator said before she walked to the edge of the cliff. "By the way, I want the Going Marry brought to the rear of the island."

That seemed to spark something in Usopp as he took a step forward. "Okay! It's the precious ship that Kaya gave us. I'll do it." Usopp said in a voice filed with bravado that greatly amazed Apis. "However... Zoro come with me!" He said with much less enthusiasm.

"Me too?" Zoro groaned after seeing Usopp's act.

Six snorted and folded his arms. "Common, did you really expect Usopp to get the ship all by himself." He said making Zoro sigh.

Nami grinned and nodded to the guys. "Then I'll leave it to you guys."

Usopp let out a shaky voice as he spoke. "Okay! So... how about we wait until nightfall?" He said getting a shocked look from Apis.

Six let out a small laugh as he glanced at the sniper. "Really Usopp, you want to stay on an island full of Marines while they have your girlfriend's ship?" Six found it funny how Usopp both paled and blushed at the same time.

Nami sighed as she turned to the edge of the cliff. "Bring the ship to the edge of the cape that looks like Usopp's nose."

Six tilted his head and snorted at how similar it look to the sniper's nose.

"You're right! That's Usopp's nose." Luffy laughed as he looked down.

Six looked to the edge of the cliff and saw what Nami was getting at. "Your want thinking of using this cliff to get Ryu in the water faster, aren't you."

Nami nodded with a proud look on her face. "Yup. I don't think they'd find this place so easily, but it's better to hurry up."

"What!?" Usopp groaned in annoyance. "Doing things on a hit-or-miss basis like that isn't-"

Nami cut Usopp off as she turned away from the sniper. "Sanji, Luffy! Six! Put Grandpa Ryu on the cart." She said getting a nod from the two. "You two head to the Going Marry and get into position." She said to Zoro, and Usopp.

"And try to be as stealthily as you can." Six said to Zoro and Usopp. "The last thing we need is those ship chasing us from the start."

Usopp suddenly paled as a thought hit him. "Wait, what if all those ships start chasing us at once, we'll have a whole fleet on our backs!" Usopp shouted in fear, scaring Apis.

Six quickly waved his hand in front of him. "Relax okay! It's more then likely that only one of those ships can move at the moment." He said getting Usopp and Apis to look at him.

"Really?" They both asked in a hopeful voice.

Six nodded his head. "Really. Most of the ships crew must be on the island searching for Apis, leaving the other ships bare." Six said before giving the sniper a serous look. "But I'd be carful if I were you. The Going Marry might have speed since it's so small, it can't out gun one of those bigger ships in fire power."

With that Zoro and Usopp quickly left while the rest went inside the cave.

* * *

After Luffy, Six, and Sanji all placed Grandpa Ryu on the cart they waited patently for the Going Marry to get into position.

Nami stared at the very edge of the island while looking through Six's binoculars. "Here they come!" Nami said with a grin on her face while handing the Courier back his binoculars.

Suddenly a seagull landed on Ryu's head grabbing Apis attention. The seagull squawked causing a scared look to cross Apis's face.

"W-we've got trouble! The bird said that the Marines are getting closer!" Apis panicked.

Nami sighed at that. "Oh... They came sooner then I thought..." Nami muttered.

"Hey, what're we going to do now?" Apis asked in worry.

Six placed a hand on Apis's shoulder, making her turn to the Courier. "Don't worry," Six said with a grin as he brought up a yellow disc. "I've left a present for the Marines." He said while Stripe chuckled on his shoulder.

Nami grinned when she saw the disc. "See, you don't have to worry. We have these three monsters." Stripe growled making Nami snort at the Deathclaw. "Sorry Stripe, I mean four." Nami said as she turned to the ocean once more. "Once the Going Marry is at Usopp's Nose Cape, We'll go all the way down."

The crew watch the Going Marry sail across the water while a Marine ship was not far behind. Fortunately there was only one.

Six saw moment out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "Look alive people," He said grabbing everyone's attention. "We've got company."

Apis gasped when she saw some Marines point their rifles at Ryu. "No! Don't shoot at Grandpa Ryu!" Apis shouted while running in front of the dragon.

"Apis!" Nami and Six shouted at the same time.

Fortunately the dragon put one of it's wings in front of Apis, protecting her. "Grandpa Ryu!"

The old dragon looked at Apis before lifting it's head up and stared down the Marines, making them take a step back. Nami quickly went to the girl and pulled her back.

"Don't go doing something so stupid!" Nami said in worry. "Your not alone in this!"

"Fire!" One of the Marines shouted

Apis gasped as she ran forward. "Don't do it!" The little girl shouted in distress as the Marines pulled the trigger.

She didn't get far as Six jumped in front of her warring his Sierra Madre Reinforced Armor. At the same time Luffy jumped in front and took the bullets with his rubber body, the ones that got passed the rubber captain were instantly stopped by Six's armor.

"No Use!" Luffy shouted as he shot the bullets back.

Six sighed when he felt none of the bullets get through his armor. It was a good thing most bullets in this world were not pointed but in ball form. changing into his duster Six stepped forward with a pissed off look. The Courier the Marines all had scared looks on his face as they all took a step back.

"So you have powers of a devil fruit." A voice said making Six raise an eyebrow.

"That's right. I'm a rubber man." Luffy said as a fact baffling the Marines.

When Six walked next to Luffy the Courier was shocked to at who he saw not far down the slope.

It was a tall skinny warring a gray suit and black sunglasses. The person had long fingernails and had long purple hair that was in the form of a cowlick.

"Eric?" Six said in a surprise voice making everyone look at him.

Eric gave Six a grin as he put his hands behind himself. "Well if it isn't Courier Six, or should I say 'Wild Card Six'. I was surprised to hear you've become a pirate, thought the high bounty dose not surprise me."

Luffy turned his head to the Courier with a straight face. "Oi Six, you know that guy."

Six nodded his head as he glared down at Eric. "Yeah, his name is 'Eric the Whirlwind', a mercenary and bounty hunter. We've worked on a few jobs together, but he was always a high and mighty ass." He said getting a glare from the man.

The Marine captain glared up at the pirates while his fist shook. "Use-"

"Use swords!" Eric cut him off making the captain look at him. "Guns don't work against rubber!"

Six snorted as he glanced behind him. "What did I say, an ass."

Soon the small group of Marines all charged at the pirates with swords in there hands.

"Sanji!" Nami shouted making Sanji run down the slope.

"Right Nami!" Sanji shouted with a smile as he kicked a bunch of Marines in the face.

 **"Maria!"**

 **"Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!"**

Luffy punched down the mob of Marines while Six shot the ones to the side in the chest and limbs. Stripe jumped onto a Marine that had gotten too close and clawed at his face. Some of the Marines charging stopped when they heard beeping coming from below them.

Looking down the Marines were confused seeing a yellow plate beeping below them.

"What is-" The Marine was cut off when the landmine exploded below them, throwing them back.

"Haha!" Six laughed in victory as another landmine exploded.

Soon the fighting was finished. The Marines were either beaten unconscious or dead. The three pirates walked down the slope together as they looked down a Marine with a bloody arm. The Marine looked up with fear at the pirates before him.

Eric gave sighed at the fallen Marines while rubbing his face. "And you call yourself Marines?" He said getting a angry glare from the captain. "Really, you guys are good for nothing." Eric said before he started to walk up towards the pirates.

One of the fallen Marines got up from the floor and hobbled down the slope. Once he reached Eric the mercenary swiped his hand, cutting the Marine in the chest and killing him.

"What was that?" Luffy muttered with a confused look.

"A knife?"

Six glared down at Eric and put his pistol away. "That's no knife, that was Eric's devil fruit power." He said getting a surprised look from the two.

Once are was only about 20 feet away he stopped and looked up at the pirates. "My name is Eric the Whirlwind. I'm a mercenary hired by Nelson Royal."

Six snorted as he folded his arms. "Always going where the money is, huh Eric. Even if it's some asshole Noble."

Eric gave the Courier a shrug. "It's good money. But I have no business with you or your crew, for old times sake if you let me have the Millennial Dragon I promise no Marines will chase you." Eric offered before he glared at the pirates. "But if you stand in my way I'll make you all victims of my wind slash, the power of the Sickle-Sickle Fruit." Eric said in a high and mighty voice.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, he said Sicko-Sicko...

"Surprised?"

"Sicko?"

"What should we do?"

"What shall we do?" Luffy said before looking back. "Nami! Do we have to keep going?"

The navigator glanced at the ocean seeing the going Marry. "A little bit longer!"

"Nami's lovely even when she looks at the distant ocean." Sanji gushed.

Six laughed when he saw Eric's face turn red from being ignored.

"Hey! You bastards! Are you listening to me?!" Eric yelled grabbing Sanji and Luffy's attention.

Luffy looked down the slope with a blank look on his face. "You're Eric the Sicko, right? We're listening." He said making Six laugh his ass off again.

Eric grit his teeth at Luffy. "That's no-"

"That's completely right Luffy!" Six shouted cutting Eric off with a big grin on his face. "This guy is also known as 'Eric the Sicko' since now he'll be known for chase down a little girl from money."

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and glared at Eric. "What a discussing creature."

Eric started to shake in rage before pulling his hand back. "Hope you don't regret making me angry." He said calmly.

 **"Sickle-Sickle..."**

Six eyes snapped to Eric as the mercenary shook his hands. "Guy's-"

 **"Whirlwind!"**

"Dodge!"

Luffy and Sanji looked confused but jumped to the side with Six. Just a second later a gust of wind passed them cutting the earth below them.

"What was that?" Luffy asked in shock as he looked at the ground.

"I see. A wind slash huh?" Sanji said after taking a small sigh if relief.

Six nodded his head as he glared at the smug Eric. "Right, the Sickle-Sickle Fruit allows Eric create wind blades easily." Six thought how similar it was to Rankyaku, only it seemed any movement Eric did could easily create a windblade.

Eric gave a smug laugh as he looked at the pirates above him. "The winds I create are as sharp as legendary swords. No matter how trained you are, it's easy for me to tear you apart."

Apis looked down at Eric in worry before looking to Nami. "Aren't we going yet?"

"No, not yet." Nami said as she looked at Eric in worry.

Eric stood up straight and adjusted his sunglasses. "Now, out of my way! Hand over the Millennial Dragon!"

"No way!" Luffy shouted without any hesitation.

Grinned as he brought out That Gun. "You heard the boss, your not getting anything Eric."

Eric just grinned. "Do you wanna experience the Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind again?" The mercenary threaten with a smug smile on his face.

"Aren't we going yet Nami!?" Apis asked in worry.

Nami looked to the water before a grin crossed her face. "Here they come! They're here!" Nami shouted to the pirates. "Now! Sanji, Luffy, Six!"

Sanji gained hearts in his eyes as he looked back. "Okay Nami!" He shouted before he and Luffy started to run back.

"What!? I won't let you get away!" Eric shouted as he pulled his arms back. " **Sickle-Sickle-** "

"Hey Eric, catch!" Six shouted as he throw something at Eric's feet before running up the cliff.

Eric jumped back and expected an explosion, but instead he was blinded by a white light. "My eyes!" He shouted while covering his eyes.

"Suck it loser!" Six shouted as he ran behind the cart with Sanji.

"Nami! I'll be your love catapult-"

"Just start pushing god damn it!" Six shouted before he and Sanji pushed the cart forward and hopped on the back.

The cart rolled down the cliff and was heading right for Eric. The mercenary was still rubbed his eyes but managed to jump out of the way in time with an impressive leap.

Faster and faster the cart rolled down the cliff and it wasn't long before the crew and dragon were heading straight into a bolder.

"We're gonna run into a rock!" Apis yelled out.

"Luffy, smash that rock!" Six shouted as he slowly moved to the front.

Luffy grinned as he sat on top of the dragon. " **Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!** " Luffy shouted as he started to throw his fists at the large rock.

Just when it looked like they were going to crash Luffy broke through the rock, chattering it into pieces. Some of the pieces flew towards the cart but that's to Sanji's kicks, Six's Nuka Breaker, and even Ryu's wing, the three were all able to keep the cart from being damaged.

"What is this!?" Apis yelled looking a little blue in the face while Luffy just laughed.

"That's how I do it!" Luffy said before his head got stuck on a branch.

Six acted fast and grabbed Luffy by his red shirt, though his head was still stuck.

"Dumbass!" Everyone shouted as Luffy's head finally came free and back to his body.

Once Luffy was fully back in the cart He sighed weakly. "That was close..." He moaned

Apis sighed before she looked ahead, feeling a little thrill riding down the mountain. "Yoo-Hoo!" Apis shouted while laughing.

Six laughed with her and throw his hands up in the air. "The girls got the right idea! Yeehaw!" He shouted while waving his hat in the air as everyone else laugh, though Stripe was clinging to him for dear life.

After a about a minute of riding down the mountain Six saw they were almost at the end. "We're coming up to Usopp's Nose Cape!" Six shouted as he saw something else. "And it looks like we got company!"

Nami looked down the mountain and clicked her teeth. "It's the Marines!" She shouted in worry.

Six grinned as he stood up on top of Ryu. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" Six shouted with a grin.

As the cart ran down the cape and few into the air it smashed into the Marines main mast, breaking it from the ship. As the cart was breaking the mast Six jumped off the cart with Stripe on his shoulder.

When Six landed on the ship the Marines didn't seem to notice him as they were scrambling around like chickens with there heads cut off.

"Go after them! Go after that ship!" A Marine captain shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We can't move because that sail is in our way!" Marine shouted in worry.

"What!? Then turn our cannons and guns on that ship and start firing!" The Captain ordered as the Marines started to move to go for there artillery.

Now it was time for Six to act. "Hello shitty Marines!" Six called out making every single Marine turn towards him.

"Pirate! There's a pirate on the ship!"

"It's Wild Card Six!"

"Get him!" The captain ordered as he pulled out his sword.

Six grinned while holding out his hands. " **Oh! Baby!** " A moment later a giant hammer appeared in the Courier's hands, at the same time Stripe jumped off his shoulder. "Let's do this Stripe!" Six shouted with a grin before swinging his hammer into two Marines, sending the flying.

* * *

After Six took out all the Marines on the ship he few back to the Going Marry using Geppo to see Usopp attaching the cart to the back of the ship.

"Hey guys!" Six said as he landed on the ship with a grin. "Everyone alright?"

Apis nodded from the cart with a smile on her face. "Yup!"

"Nice job taking out the Marines, you gave us enough time to move Grandpa Ryu." Nami said before looking to her captain. "Luffy, we can leave any time now."

"Okay!" Luffy shouted while looking to the ocean. "Set Sail... for Lost Island!" Luffy shouted with a big grin on his face.

After nobody moved for a second Usopp was the first to speak up. "But which way?"

"Hmm," Luffy then pointed to the left. "That way?" He then pointed to the right. "Or, maybe this way?"

Usopp's face fell at that. "Are we gonna be okay when you're so unreliable?" Usopp muttered with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, we'll just have to go anyway." Zoro said as he leaned against a railing.

"He's right." Six said as he put his hands in his duster. "If we don't start moving the Marines will me on us soon, even with one of there ships out of order."

"Out of order, I thought you just took out the Marines?" Sanji asked with a raised brow.

"Well..." Six trailed off while scratching his cheek.

* * *

"Bring more water!"

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"There are several holes at the bottom of the ship!"

"We're taking water!"

"The ships going down!"

"DAMN YOU WILD CARD SIX!"

* * *

"Let's not worry about that." Six said with a wave of his hand making Sanji shrug.

"Well anyway. Lost Island is not on the sea chart, so.. it's all on us." Nami said while giving Luffy a wink, making him grin.

"You're lovely, Nami, even when you're decisive." Sanji gushed as usual making Usopp sigh.

The crew lowered the sail and started to glide across the water, every person, and Deathclaw, having a determined look on their faces.

"Our destination is Lost Island!"


End file.
